


Between the Thrill and the Fear

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Temporarily), (more like cum in handy), (only mentioned), (since he's a daddy), (used in foreplay), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Cumplay, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Derogatory Language, Excessive Cumshots, Feminization, Forbidden Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Cumflation, No Refractory Period, Painplay, Peter's spidey skills come in handy, Polyamorous Character, Rape Roleplay, Scratching, Tony is a bad dom, Tony makes bad dad jokes, Watersports, frequent references to group sex, improper use of Stark technology, light primal play, marriage kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter's teenage lust for Tony Stark has plagued him for years.  He's shocked and delighted when the man responds in kind.  Though neither of them expected that keeping their love a secret would be harder than saving the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In MCU canon, it's ambiguous exactly where Tony Stark will live and work now that Avengers headquarters is located in upstate New York. In this story, he still lives and works in Stark Tower instead of selling it off. Avengers HQ is still in upstate New York as per the film.
> 
> Also, May doesn't know Peter is Spiderman in this story.  
> \------------------------------
> 
> Someone on Wattpad has posted our work under their own name to pretend it is their own work. "Ella Peeples" is not either one of the authors working on this fic. Wattpad user "ellanor" is not one of the authors of this fic. 
> 
> Please know that this fic is NOT posted anywhere else but Archiveofourown.

Oh but I know you'll cause me grief  
Close friends of mine are in disbelief  
As they can see what's underneath  
Fluttering lashes, red lips, and pearly white teeth

* * *

 

Tony Stark had hunted down Spiderman for his skills. The supernatural kind that allow the kid to scale walls and hang upside down from lamp-posts.  Not because the child was a literal genius. An untapped prodigy. Yet, when he'd explained the mechanics to Peter's gifted spider-suit and had the kid not only nod along with his technical jargon but make suggestions for upgrade systems to integrate, Tony knew. This bite-sized bundle of muscle and super human strength was his equal.

After the arrest of Adrian Toomes, they became surprisingly close. Or at least surprisingly to everyone around them.

"You don't even like kids," Pepper had said with a suspicious glare.

"I'm glad your work hasn't lagged during your... tutoring sessions," Happy had chimed in during a conversation about something otherwise mundane.

These idiots thought he was _fucking_ the kid. The child. The boy. The absolutely captivating scientist that knew about subjects beyond his years and harbored the humility not to brag or lord his knowledge over his fellows.

Scratch "equal." Peter was Tony's better. Not a match but a man leaps and bounds more generous and well-behaved.

What a catch Peter would be if he weren't fifteen. What a truly magnificent specimen to collect, improve, and devour. Eighteen was only three years away. Roughly two considering how close Peter was on the heels of Sweet 16.  

Sweet, delectable, barely almost fucking sixteen.

Perhaps _even_ fuckable. Was it suspicious to look up age of consent in NYC? Sixteen sounded about right (although he admits he never _did_ look it up in case he was wrong). It would still ruin his company if anyone found out... but Tony could at least wait that long? Avoid jail, despite the risk of public ridicule. A few months. After all, he'd only known the kid a few months. It would give them time to grow closer.

He could do this. Hold back. Leer and fantasize and touch himself in the shower while feeling every bit the pervert he was.

As always, they're in his home lab.  Testing the components of Peter's spiderwebs. The boy just looks so fucking adorable in his simple outfit. Tony tries to hold back, _just a little longer,_ he tells himself, but the way Peter moves around the table doing something as simple as rearranging lab equipment for the next experiment, forces heat to flare within the older man. Low in his belly. Edging him closer and closer to all out arousal.

Fuck. Who was Tony kidding? He'd never had an ounce of patience in his life. Tony knows he needs the boy, immediately.

"Kid, put some goggles on. I'm not trying to see you lose an eye," Tony grumbled as he crossed his home laboratory to throw another sticky substance into the bucket of rejected polymers he'd asked Peter to synthesize.

Peter rolls his eyes, "I'm not stupid ya know." He says, but snaps the goggles on anyway.

"Put on some gloves, too," Tony insists as he continues to lean on a counter with no goggles, gloves, or even a lab coat. He sips from a tumbler full of something amber for a moment before perking a brow at the boy.

"As if you're wearing any." Peter grumbles, but follows the man's orders.

"Good boy," he says, pausing to meet the kid’s eyes. Peter looks back and feels something flutter inside him at the endearment and decides to meet Tony's gaze warily.

"Did you bring your suit?" Tony asks and the boy undoes the top few buttons of his shirt, revealing the colored fabric underneath.

Tony sits his glass down. Eyes the crisp, brown slacks and department store button-up Peter has on. "I didn't expect you to wear it."

He shrugs, "Never know when you're going to need it. Always be prepared, right?"

"Well, now, I hope you're prepared to strip."

"W-what?" Peter balks... "Why?"

"I mean, I could just bend you over my lap and shove a usb up your ass."

"Mr. Stark!" He says, already high voice squeaking further.

Tony laughs. He pushes away from the counter to approach the boy. Slow and predatory just to intimidate the kid, "Don't act so shy, dear. You know I'd never hurt you."

He feels hot and takes a step back, "What are you doing, sir?" He looks down at the ground, feeling shy and uncomfortable but... not in a bad way?

Tony stops in front of the boy. Extends a hand to push aside Peter's collar with the back of his index finger.

"Mr. Stark..." Peter says hushed, his breathing is coming in short and the touch feels electric.

"Hmm?" Tony asks, absently. He pulls another hand up to undo a few more buttons. Index finger and thumb climbing over each other at each plastic disc.

"Why are you doing that..?" He asks, not daring to think what he wants to.

"I've got to have access to the suit for this experiment and you're acting like a shy little boy."

"O-oh." He says, "Can I like… use a room or something?"

Tony tugs on the boy's lapels a bit. Draws his body up closer to Peter's. His breath hot and whiskey thick against Peter's nose. "We're both men, little guy. You don't have anything I haven't seen."

"Um...alright..." He says nervous. Slowly, he starts removing his clothes, his hands move to his belt, stripping it away and letting his pants pool around his ankles.

Tony, all expensive cologne with a hint of something heavy presses in closer to Peter. He presses a knee against both of the boy's inner thighs to encourage him to spread them, "Good, good."

"What did you need the suit for? What experiment?" He asks, trying to divert the topic.

Tony leans fully against Peter, then. Chest to chest. Thigh to smaller, teenage cock. One hand still tugging at his collar as the other holds the edge of the counter he just backed the boy into, "I've never had to work this hard for a kiss in my life, kid. Is this what all those articles mean about millenials not knowing how to date? Not just the weird texting rules and apps, but also just literally not knowing that when a man presses a thigh between your legs, he's giving you a big, throbbing hint."

Peter’s eyes grow wide as saucers, "W-what?" He says in disbelief, "Sir...why would you want to kiss me?"

  
"Asking myself that question twice for every second your lips aren't on mine."

He's in shock. Mr. Stark could have anyone in the world, anyone at all, why on Earth would he want a skinny fifteen year old boy? He can't help dropping his gaze to those lips though… the man is quite handsome, of course, and he can’t deny his long-term crush. Wouldn’t he be stupid to miss out on this?

"Wow," Tony shakes his head, tsking ever so slightly at the rejection. "Never thought you would say no. Though I'll admit that I should be a responsible adult and not..." He gyrates his own hips. Allowing the hard muscle of his thigh to apply more pressure to Peter's cock.

Peter's hip bucks without his meaning to. The friction feels so good against his cock and he lets out a breathy moan of, "Sir, please..." As his head falls down to his chest.

Tony snaps his fingers next to Peter's face. "Kid. Kid. Kid. Not going to ask you twice."

Peter leans forward, feeling nervous. It's not like he's never kissed before but...only once or twice with girls who had just as little experience as him not… Tony fucking Stark. He hopes the man will help him out and take lead.

The man moans into Peter's mouth. Licks along the inside of his lips as he does so. Whether Peter has skill, or not, Tony's already halfway to orgasm just knowing he's violating someone so young and impressionable. "Remind me," he whispers into Peter's open mouth before kissing down his throat. "You're eighteen by now, right?" He asks, hoping Peter will say yes, hoping he will lie to protect Tony, at least personally, against committing such a crime.

And Peter wants to say yes. Wants to let the man do whatever he wants. But he can't lie… not when he knows the man can check on the facts later. He won't risk losing the suit again, "I-I'm fifteen, sir..."

"Fifteen..." Tony groans against Peter's neck. His teeth sinking into the flesh there as one hand fondles the boy's chest through his suit. He drops the pretense of fondling Peter with the front of his leg and simply rubs their crotches together.

"Yes." He says, tossing his head back, allowing access to his neck. He grinds his hips forward into the older man's. Tony has one hand on Peter's hip. Holding him still as he frots against him.

"That makes me old enough to be your father..."

Tony licks up the side of Peter's neck. Nibbles at his ear as he feels his precum finally soaking through his own underwear. He wonders if jizzing through eighteen-hundred dollar pants will ruin them. Peter gasps, the words going straight to his cock. He places his hands on the man's shoulders as he keeps rolling his hips, hoping he won't leak through his suit.

"Do you like the sound of that, baby boy?" His fingers tighten on Peter's nipple. Tugging hard, "Did your little, teenage cock just throb at the thought of calling me daddy?"

His cock jumps again and he's never been able to lie to this man. "Yes sir...I'm sorry," he chokes out, the sensations almost too much. He hopes Mr. Stark doesn't find him too disgusting and perverted to touch now.

"Say it," comes the unexpected command and Peter has to double check to make sure he didn’t hear wrong.

Peter meets the man's eyes and sees the lust there, it's like a dam breaks. The boy's voice thickens. Deepens. "Daddy." He says low.

  
"Baby," Tony coos back. He slides a hand around Peter's wrist, pulls his hand between them, "Touch Daddy's cock."

Peter opens his hand and palms through Mr. Stark's expensive slacks. He's never touched anyone else before but he tries to do what he knows feels good on himself.

Tony leans forward, whispers next to his ear, "Is this how you want it? Me cumming through your fingers and dirtying up my suit.... or maybe something a little more intimate?"

"I-I..." He truly doesn't know what he's doing here, "I want whatever you want… Daddy." He adds hastily.

"You're really gonna make me do all the work?" Tony's voice is thick with desire. His hips grinding into Peter's palm.

"I don't really know what to do..." He admits quietly, ashamed.

Tony grabs Peter's hips with both hands. Lifts the smaller body onto the counter behind them. "Do what feels natural, of course. We’re all animals and I assume the best part of fucking an underage boy is getting to be the focus of his desperation."

Tony slides out of his jacket and unbuttons his shirt as he speaks. The arc reactor glows beneath his tank top as he strips. Peter's entranced. He reaches down and grabs the bottom of Mr. Stark's tank, tugging up, and glancing at the man for permission. Stepping in closer, Tony gives the boy the room to work and says "By all means, my little paramour."

Peter manages to slip the tank top off and he stares at the reactor. It's one of the most brilliant pieces of technology in the world. A shaky hand comes up as he caresses the skin around it. Tony watches Peter as his fingers graze his exposed chest. The look of awe on the boy's face is more than just endearing. "This is why I've only had a taste for genius since this became my reality." He taps the reactor. "You're smart enough to know this is beautiful… too many pretty, young things think I'm disfigured."

"No." Peter says immediately, not understanding how anyone could think that. He wants to show Mr. Stark his admiration so he brackets his hands under his pectorals and leans down, kissing around the metal.

Tony moans. His head nodding back as he enjoys the attention. "You're a treat." The older man reaches between them. Taps the spider emblem on Peter's suit so the taut fabric suddenly goes limp. "Hop down and shrug out of that shirt and suit, baby boy."

Peter does. His stomach is doing flips but he pulls the loosened fabric down until he's standing in front of his mentor with nothing but boxers on.

Tony eyes the boxers with a quizzical eye. "How many layers do you really need?"

He tugs on the boy's waistband and peeks down at his cock. He lets go. The elastic snapping back into place. "I half expected a pair of tight briefs over a thong, underneath."

Peter would've laughed had he not felt so embarrassed. He grits his teeth and looks back down, going red as a cherry.

"Have you ever had this sucked?" Tony's hand closes around Peter's clothed erection.

He swallows and shakes his head, "N-No."

"You ever suck anybody?"

He shakes his head again, "I've never really done anything..."

Tony pouts at him. "I wanted a tawdry tale of some naughty teacher pegging you in a broom closet." He picks up pair of scissors from the counter. Quickly slices through both sides of Peter's boxers before the kid can protest.

"Sir!" He gasps as his hands move to shield himself, uncomfortable being naked in front of another person.

"I prefer the other title when we're alone."

"Daddy..." He says, relaxing slightly, "You ruined my shorts."

"You were gonna ruin them if we kept humping each other, anyway." Tony yanks both of Peter's hands to his chest. Encourages him to knead and squeeze. Then, his own hands undo his belt. The boy stumbles forward at the force of the tug but catches himself on the man's chest. He does seem to want Peter exploring him, so he obliges. It’s easier to ignore the fact that he’s naked when he has Tony’s chest to focus on. He runs his hands up and down his sides, around the reactor, and in a burst of courage he swipes his thumb over a nipple.

Tony smiles down at Peter with the attention to his nipple. He's unbuttoning his trousers and eager to be skin to skin with the little morsel that has so obviously desired him for so long.

"Good boy." He encourages. Peter smiles at the kind words, glad to know he's doing it right. He focuses his attention on both nipples, massaging around the area and lightly pinching the sensitive buds between his fingers.

The smile on Tony's face tightens with pleasure. He can't seem to grasp how good such light attention makes him feel. Perhaps he's just too turned on by the fact that everything they do is forbidden.

"Daddy," Peter says low before leaning in for another kiss. Trying to mimic what the man did to him earlier.

"I love hearing you say that..." Tony breathes against his lips when they split apart. Peter loves saying it too but he's not sure why. He never knew his parents but this man is the closest he's had to a father figure since Uncle Ben. He dives forward and moans into another kiss.

  
Tony drops his trousers. Not at all ashamed to step out of them, revealing sock garters holding up whimsical, iron man socks from an endorsement deal. He's also not shy about his missing underwear and grinds his erection against Peter's. Their bodies warm and intertwine against the counter, again. Peter can't help but laugh at the socks, something about the man’s eccentricness makes him feel more at ease. He drops his head to Tony's shoulder and watches the way their cocks move against each other. He's never felt anything like it before.

  
"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Tony whispers against Peter's cheek before lightly kissing it, "Does Daddy's cock feel good?"

"Oh, Daddy," he says, lust overwhelming the shame, "you feel so good. You're incredible."

"So are you, baby," Tony whispers. His arms curling around Peter to guide him away from the counter, "Follow me."

Peter lets the man lead him, he wants to touch him, kiss him, again. The pleasure coiling low in his belly is enough to do anything he asks, not like he wouldn't do it anyway. Tony backs himself onto an on oversized couch on the other side of the lab, tugging Peter onto his lap, chest to chest, "Straddle me," he instructs, reluctantly turning Peter's blushing face away.

Peter sits on top of his lap, it feels strange but not unpleasant. He rocks his hips into the others'. Tony holds up his index finger for Peter to see. There's a tiny dome on the tip and some kind of mechanic apparatus sheathing the length of it.

"Do you know what this is?"

Peter shakes his head, frowning.

"This is a little device I made today. The tip will pop on contact with your skin producing a viscous lubricant that will minimize friction for hours. The rings lining my finger do much more than simply vibrate... though that is their initial purpose."

He grins at Peter.

"Can you guess where I want to test this out?"

He bites his lip. He knows what guys do with other guys… still… he's nervous. He tries for an answer, hoping he's right, "M-my cock, Daddy?"

"Even better...." Tony whispers as he presses a hand flat against Peter's shoulder. Drawing him close so the adorned index finger touches lightly onto his furled hole, "This little work of genius will make things easier for you… because I've watched you beg me to fuck you while getting off in your suit. I've even rewatched you begging me to fuck you while getting off in your suit… and Daddy wants to make it good for you.

Peter’s breathing comes in shallow again. He can't believe Mr. Stark saw all of that. He'd want to die of shame if he wasn't so close to getting what he wants, "I want to be good for you. Please, let me be good for you Daddy."

"Do you want me to touch you, here?" Tony asks, running the tip of his finger around Peter’s hole.

“Yes, please." He begs.

"How about," he flexes his hand trying to make it easier for Peter to ease back on him, "you back into it. Help me test a theory about the lubricant's numbing qualities."

After a moment Peter nods. Biting his lip he braces his hands on his own knees as he slowly sits back onto the man's hand. He feels Tony’s finger nudge just against his hole, and he can't bring himself to move back any further. Tony chuckles at his hesitation. The contact is enough to dissolve the domed head of their little toy and he presses upward on his own. The lubricant immediately numbing the sting of penetration. The boy gasps at the intrusion. It feels incredible. His head falls back and he barely catches the man's eyes. Tony invites Peter to kiss him, again. His mouth eager to nip and nibble at the small teen in his lap. He hilts his index finger inside the boy. The rings around his finger expanding and undulating slowly. It's a feeling like no other. Peter kisses back eagerly. As much as he's dreamed of Mr. Stark's touch, he never was brave enough to touch himself back there. The movement of the tiny rings feel weird until he feels a pressure against a certain spot. The word prostate floats through his head and he bites the man's bottom lip.

Tony grunts at the mild abuse, "You wanna get rough, baby?"

"I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." He pants out.

Tony nips back, breaks the kiss and sinks his teeth hard into Peter's throat, "Now, we're even." Peter cries out at the pain, but it doesn't hurt as much as it should. His cock leaks precum that dribbles down his thigh and wets the man's leg beneath him.

Tony chuckles as his finger slowly fucks the kid on his lap, "Oh, if you like being bitten, then you've found the right guy." This time, he bites down more slowly. His teeth marking the boy just beneath his ear, a deliciously sensitive spot where the kid's neck and shoulder meet.

Peter mewls and let's his hand drift down to grip Mr. Stark's thigh under his own. His hips roll mindlessly into his hand, "Wh-" he struggles to get the words out, "Why does that feel okay?"

"Because you're a little pervert. Just like your daddy." Tony then sucks the abused patch of skin— drawing up a red mark as he does so, "When the boys at school ask what girl left this mark… tell them you're having an affair with someone older."

"Yes, Daddy." He replies obediently, "What do I tell Aunt May?"

Tony laughs. "I think she'll just be relieved you're getting love from someone."

He allows the toy inside Peter to further inflate, it even has a mechanism for lengthening, stretching and preparing the boy, fully.

The way it moves within him is intense. His ass adjusts to accommodate it and he grips Mr. Stark's leg harder without thinking.

"Ride it," Tony encourages him. It's a struggle, especially without his feet on the ground, but Peter manages to bend his knees and plant them flat against the seat of the couch. He braces his arms on the body beneath his and does his best to move his hips, pulling away from and sinking back onto the toy. Tony can feel Peter grip the device on his finger. He knows the kid isn't quite open yet, but is aching to feel that grip on his own cock, "Good job..."

Peter groans. Finding a steady rhythm he moves a little quicker a few times until one clammy hand slips from it's perch and he drops too fast back onto the man's hand with a cry, tears prick at the corner of his eyes. Tony leans into Peter at the whimper. His lips dropping reassuring little kisses along the boy's shoulder. His free arm holds the kid against him. Making it easier for him to fuck his augmented finger in and out of Peter's hole, "You're doing so good, baby. Daddy's so proud."

The tears don't disappear but the praise is enough to get Peter moving again. He finds purchase once more and digs his nails into the man's skin, just trying to make sure he doesn't fall again. Tony bites his bottom lip. Searches Peter's face until their eyes meet. He realizes something terrible. "I've wanted this since we first met."

He can't help stalling for a moment at that, "Really?"

The toy continues its slow and steady expansion. Tony nods, "Spiderman just seemed so damn flexible. What grown man wouldn't daydream about having a bendable little teen speared on the end of his cock?" He bites Peter's shoulder, gently. Nibbling him playfully. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert.  His cock has never been so hard.  Not for supermodels.  Not for any of his exes.  Not for... Pepper.

The boy lets out a small huff of laughter. Although it's not a surprise to either of them, he says, "I've wanted you too. I've always wanted to be like you for years, and then when I got older... I _wanted_ you."

Tony smiles. Turns his face into Peter's neck and kisses him, lightly, "You're so sweet… " his words dust against the smooth skin, there, before Tony licks him. Hot, thick, and slow. "You wanna ride Daddy's cock?"

"Please, Daddy?" He asks, he'd rather the man fuck him, but right now he's too delirious with lust to care how he sates it. Tony allows the toy to stretch faster. Testing whether or not Peter needs more time, "Daddy..." He whines.

"Hurts?" He asks. His finger slowly pushing in and out of the boy as the inflating rings undulate inside him.

"A little… but it's good." He whispers like a confession.

"Do you ever think about Daddy hurting you? Taking advantage of your invincible little body?"

"I haven't..." And it's the truth, but he never thought he'd like calling Mr. Stark “Daddy”, he never thought he'd like to be bitten, "Will you show me?" He asks, voice dark with arousal.

"Do you like when I bite you?" Tony whispers into Peter's chest as he extracts his roaming hand and pulls the boy high enough to nudge at his entrance with the head of his cock.

"Yes, Daddy." He says, hips wriggling at the unfamiliar pressure.

"Sit down," Tony encourages. "I'll hold you."

His breathing stutters and he sits back until the head of Tony Stark's throbbing cock is putting pressure against his rim and Peter's heart seizes, "I-I don't know if I can."

Tony helps stand him up. Puts him on the couch, "Lay back."

"Yes, sir." He replies mindlessly, doing as he’s asked and laying his head against the armrest.

Tony has to remind himself to be gentle. To slow down and ease Peter into something they've both anticipated for months. "Tell me if I hurt you,” he starts before looking back at the boy, "...I mean if you don't like it.”

Mr. Stark is just so big. Everything. His broad shoulders and large hands and fuck, his cock. He outweighs Peter in everything and the boy loves it. He parts his legs as far as they'll go and allows the man to do what he wants, "I'll tell you." Peter promises as the man settles between his teen lover's thighs.

Tony plants his hands on both sides of Peter's head, gripping the armrest as he angles himself against the boy's hole, again. Peter grabs a fistful of the cushions himself. Fear and pleasure war inside him and he can't talk. The man reaches back, slides a palm up the back of Peter's left thigh. Presses harder as he holds the boy's leg out of the way. The head of his cock slides in against virgin-tight resistance, he wonders if his little toy can swallow him up.

Tony pauses, "Pain?"

"N-no," Peter says, "just nervous."

The man allows his hips to sink deeper, his arm looping under Peter's kneecap, holding him open as more inches enter the kid, "God, you’re... so perfect."

His nerves ease as he realizes Mr. Stark's device must've done its job. The stretch is unusual, but there’s no burn or pain like he’s heard of, "Oh, it feels so good. You're so big Daddy."

Tony would usually joke about Peter's dirty talk, but with his cock half buried in the teen, it’s music to his ears. Something he'd gladly hear, every day. He turns his face, kisses Peter's calf, ardently. The boy’s muscles twitch where his lips press into skin.

Peter instantly craves more, "Daddy, please… will you kiss me?"

Tony pushes himself deeper in. At the angle he needs to take for a kiss, it's his only option. The hand on the armrest works its way into Peter's hair. Tugs his mouth closer for their lips to finally meet. Peter gasps against Tony’s lips. The angle has the man pressing up into his prostate and he sees stars. His mouth falls open and the kiss becomes wet and sloppy.

Tony smiles into the kiss. His little boy was truly letting go, truly falling for him. Sharing himself with Tony in a way he'd never experienced before. He gently sucks at Peter's bottom lip, introducing teeth after tongue, mixing sharp sensation with everything else wet and soft. The pleasure-pain combination is more than enough to make Peter’s cock leak harder. He never knew sex could be like this. Rough yet caring at the same time… it's amazing. Peter does his best to press kisses into every part of skin he can reach, Mr. Stark's lips and cheeks and neck.

"I want you to stay here, tonight," Tony asked while finally rubbing his cock into Peter, more grinding than stroking. He knew it was unfair to pop any questions mid-fuck... but the needed to hold the boy all night—to wake up next to him—he was so overwhelmed by his affection for this child that he couldn't hold back. The thought about keeping him, pops into Tony's mind.  Keeping Peter, forever.

"Wh-what should I tell Aunt May?" He asks for the second time this evening. He knows if anyone can think of a plausible idea that will allow him to remain in Tony's home for the night, it's the genius who’s currently moving inside of him.

"Tell Auntie I need your hard, teenage cock in my mouth," Tony chuckles. "Tell her you're my new lover."

He actually bucks at that. The thought of people knowing that someone as great as Tony Stark cares enough to want him in this way turns him on so much that he thinks a simple brush to his cock would have him cumming in an instant.

"Oh, does baby like that?" He bends enough to tuck his face into Peter's neck. Kisses upward until he's nipping at an earlobe, again, "Do you want to be mine?"

"Please, Daddy. I want to be yours. I want to belong to you. I want you to own me." He’s practically babbling incoherently by this point, his arousal is hot and coiled and ready to snap like a bow string at any moment.

"I'm going to sit up, now," Tony mentions as his other hand slides up the back of Peter's free thigh. He encourages both legs to bend, pushing both knees up next to the boy's face. Tony straightens himself out. Begins stroking faster and longer. Uses the boy's legs as leverage, "Daddy loves fucking you. Can you take it a little harder, sweetheart?"

"Yes. Yes I can take it." The way his legs are practically folded to his head is incredible, it feels good to be used. Each thrust of Mr. Stark's hips are punctuated by a litany of "please" and "Daddy".

Tony's chest flexes. His upper body helping to hold him up as his hips work harder. He pulls himself from inside Peter only to slide back in, quickly. He can't stop himself. In. Out. Then completely back in. Hilting himself on every stroke. He at least manages to ask, "Pain?"

"Yes," He rasps out. The tears have returned. Each thrust feels like it's spearing his throat but each thrust also hits that bundle of nerves, "but it's good."

"Oh, baby, feels good for me, too," Tony sighs out while closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He has one knee in the couch. The other foot on the floor. Every stroke is slower than he wants. A little more controlled. But he wants his boy to cum. Wants him to experience desire instead of wilting under a selfish fuck, "Play with that pretty cock, baby. Show Daddy how you like to be touched."

His head tilts back down to meet Peter's gaze. His expression is hungry. His mind addled by lust. Tony rams himself against Peter's prostate. Both of them at the perfect angle for pleasure.

Peter meets his gaze with his own rival hunger. He stares unashamed as his hand lightly closes around his own cock, he knows he's going to cum soon so he keeps his grip loose and stays away from the head. With as much force as he can muster he says, "Harder, please. Hurt me Daddy."

"Fuck." Tony's face expresses strain as he lets go, only marginally. Tempo increasing. Their bodies slamming together as he buries himself deeper. "You want Daddy to hurt you?" He reaches between their bodies to toy with one of Peter's nipples. Twisting the pebbled flesh as his hips continue to slap against the boy's.

"Oh," he groans, "yes, yes, hurt me please." His cock is dribbling a steady stream of precum now and he knows he won't last long, "I-I'm close Daddy." He says breathless.

Tony lays against Peter. His body holding the boy's legs open between the two of them. He kisses his boy… full of lust, full of gratitude. Affection fills him to his brim. His hands reach up to tug at Peter's hair. He yanks at the dark strands as he bangs both of them senseless. He'd never fucked a hole so tight. Hadn't fucked a teenager since he was one. He's beyond turned on, "Daddy wants to cum inside you. Baby, do you like being fucked this hard?"

"Oh I love it so much, it’s so perfect. I want to be able to feel you for days." Peter starts spewing all the words he's held in for so long, tumbling out of him, "I want you to fill me up and mark me and claim me and own me. I want to be yours."

Tony fucks him harder, then. One of the hands that was gripping Peter's hair claws down the boy's chest. Definitely hard enough to leave a few welts. Tony even finds himself biting into Peter's throat, again. He knows the wounds won't last long on the superhero's body... which only encourages him to leave more, "Beg me. Beg me for more. I'm close, too." He can feel his balls drawing up. His cock feels so sensitive. So bloated with his impending orgasm.

"Please Daddy. Make me cum. I'll do anything. Touch me, hurt me. Just let me cum." He pleads, hoping it satisfies the man. His body is folded in half but he manages to grip his hand at the nape of the man's neck. Fingers dig into the hair and flesh like a drowning man holding onto a life raft.

Tony touches his forehead to Peter's. Braces the boy's head and neck by tucking an arm underneath him. He's whimpering. The sound of pleasure dribbling out of him just like his gushing precum. He shakes as he speaks. "Fuck.... baby. Daddy's gonna cum. You're gonna make Daddy cum. You feel so fucking good. Oh, shit,"

He can feel himself finally letting go. His pistoning hips slamming to a rather painful halt as he unloads inside Peter's virgin-tight hole. "Oh, Daddy's cumming." His voice continues to tremble as his flesh twitches hard. He can feel his abundant release dribbling out around his cock and he hasn't even stopped shooting, yet. He hisses out the only words that come to mind. "God, it feels so good to pump my little boy's asshole full. Take it, baby. Take Daddy's load."

Peter’s tight walls are flooded with hot cum and it's such an unfamiliar sensation, he isn't sure how it feels. Weird is the best word he can find, but the look on Mr. Stark's face makes it worth it. He'd do anything to cause that look again. With a swipe over his slit he's cumming between them, soaking both their bodies with his first orgasm with a partner.

With their faces so close Peter can see every fleck of color in Tony's hazel eyes. He arches up again and captures the man's lips as best he can in his post orgasm haze. Tony only hopes the kid doesn’t notice or won’t mention how he whimpers into the kiss. Once he’s finally done spending he can’t help but to collapse on the small body beneath him. A body that has been through so much and continues to thrive. Peter could take a little crushing weight from a grown man, he might even like it. "Baby, you were so fucking good."

Peter’s so tired, so wrung out, and Mr. Stark's weight just makes everything blurrier. He takes as deep a breath as his body can with the man on top of him and he feels compelled to murmur, "So were you... thank you."

Tony wraps both arms around the smaller body. Kisses the boy's jaw. "Go ahead and drop your legs. I don't care what gets on the couch." He presses his lips against Peter's, then. Overwhelmed by how much he wants this child, loves him, "My baby boy."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't show it but I quiver whenever you come near  
And I cannot decipher between the thrill and the fear  
I want to stop but I like it too much to let it stop here  
It's wrong but I want you tonight

* * *

 

  
 

Peter drops his legs, he didn't even realize he still had them up. He can feel the fluids still dripping out of him and the soft cock in his newly abused hole makes him feel ...complete? When Tony’s lips touch his own he kisses back with all the strength his body has left. But when he hears the words spoken with such emotion from the man, his heart swells and he can't contain the salty tears that slip silently down his face.

Tony's always felt awkward about tears. He gives the boy a sympathetic look before reaching up to wipe his face, "Ah, come on, baby. What am I supposed to do when you cry on me?" Though his face does twitch with a short-lived smile. It feels good to be the focus of all the boy's teenage hormones and emotions. The passion in Peter Parker is endearing. Tony leans in for another light kiss, "Felt good, baby?"

Peter does his best to reign his emotions in. Wipes his eyes with the back of his hands before he is kissed again. He doesn't want to seem immature in front of Mr. Stark. Taking a shuddering breath he mumbles, "It was amazing, sir."

"Sir?" Tony chuckles. "Don't you think having my dick in your ass puts us on first name basis?"

He blushes and drops his gaze, "Thank you, Tony."

It feels weird. Weirder than calling the man daddy, even. It's weirder still that Tony’s so casual about what they just did, as though it didn't change everything. Even Peter can't quite place what it's changed but he knows nothing will be the same now that his love is out in the open, that thought causes him to panic inside. Does Tony not feel the same way? Will he be a nuisance, from now on? Always anticipating more when all the man laying on his exhausted body wanted was an easy fuck?

"So, are you going to call your aunt? Let her know Mr. Stark is working you to the bone and you're spending the night?"  
  
Tony finally sits up. Lets both of his feet touch the ground beneath them. He slides an arm around Peter's waist and drags him onto his lap. Pulls the smaller boy to lay against his chest.  The arc reactor is warm against Peter's back.  He summons a hologram screen to float in front of them. Aunt May's picture and number hovering in front of their faces.

"M-maybe we could get cleaned up first?" He feels weird calling his aunt here, laying in Mr. St- no, Tony, in Tony's lap. Despite his words he lets his head rest against the reactor, a gentle hum in his ear.

"Call Peter's Aunt," Tony tells his home's computer system.  The photo of her face enlarges and the ringing begins.  Tony slides an arm around Peter and holds him tight. He kisses the back of the boy's neck and Peter's eyes go wide. He turns his head sharply to ask the man if he's crazy when May answers.

"Oh, um... hi Mr. Stark. Is Peter ok?" May says with a hint of shyness in her voice.

The boy settles for pinching his mentor's arm and tries not to lean into the man's still traveling kisses. It's even worse having her photo right there but he has to answer, "H-hi Aunt May it's Peter..."

Tony silently licks the nape of Peter's neck before saying, "Peter and I are just balls deep in a project and, if you don't mind, I can have him bunk here once we're done and just drop him off tomorrow night in time for a good night's rest before school on Monday."  
  
As he spoke, his hands slid over Peter's belly. The other one suddenly began toying with the boy's right nipple.

Peter nearly chokes at the implication and quite literally bites his knuckles when the hand touches his chest, he tries to keep his head straight. Tony just won't stop, but two can play this game, "Yeah. It's a really hard one," he rolls his hips back into the thick cock underneath him, "I don't know how long it'll take for both of us to finish."

Tony sucks in a breath. The sound sharp but not very loud.  He pinches Peter's sweet little nipple harder as May says how glad she is that Peter is safe and allowed to stay with Tony.  She then says good night and Tony responds, "I'll tuck him in, myself."

"Goodnight Aunt May." And he tries to keep the whine from his voice as much as possible, which is hard considering how high pitched it already is. The call ends and he collapses back on the other man, "Why did you do that to me?"

Tony frots against Peter's ass. Precum already smearing the head of his pulsing cock.

"Exhibitionist. Quickest way to get me hard and back inside this perfect little hole."  He's already tugging on Peter to maneuver him onto his erection.

Peter squeaks, "Mr. Stark!" As his body is pulled over the head of that large, throbbing cock. He loves how strong the man is and how easily he's able to move his smaller body.

Tony moans directly in Peter's ear as the boy sinks onto him. His breath is hot and wet. He lightly grazes his tongue along the shell of Peter's ear. "You feel so fucking good, baby." He lays back on the couch, pulling the boy on top of him, and immediately starts to grind his hips. Fucking the boy gently though deep.

The moan in addition to the sudden intrusion is enough to make Peter's thin erection curve up towards his belly. It feels different, arching backwards over the man's chest. He settles his head in the crook of Tony's neck and gives a soft kiss just under his ear. The pressure inside him is so different too, he's so _deep._ Peter whispers, "Daddy, I can feel you in my throat."

"You keep talking like that and Daddy's gonna cum."

"I want you to cum inside me." He's already wet and sloppy from the cum and lube of the last fuck but it's a feeling he's slowly growing to love. Being open and waiting for his daddy to use him whenever he wants. An object to be fucked into at Tony's pleasure.  
  
He's fully seated and he grinds up, moving his hips in a circular motion, trying to brush that perfect cock against his prostate.

"Whore," Tony moans against Peter's ear.  
  
He rocks counter to the boy.  His aching thickness dragging along Peter's inner walls.

The boy gasps as precum oozes, the words going straight to his cock. He reaches a hand back and grips Tony's hair.

"Oh, babe..." he groans as Peter fucks against him. "Fuck yeah, baby.  Ride it."

He bends his knees and plants his feet on either side of the man's knees. He does his best to drop his weight down and spear himself on Tony's thick, cock. He tries several angles but he can't find his prostate and he's becoming frustrated.

Tony can sense the frustration. Revels in it. "You want Daddy to flip you over, don't you?"

"Yes, please, oh _please_." He's begins mindlessly, he needs to cum. He needs that spot to be hit.

"Or better yet..." Tony sits them up and scoots his bottom to the edge of the couch. He pulls Peter off of himself. Urges the boy to stand and straddle him again so they're facing one another. His hands grip Peter's thighs hard as the kid settles back down.  "Fall back. All the way to the floor. Put your hands flat on the ground like you're going to do a handstand."

Peter's rational mind wants to question it but it's far outweighed by the lust coursing through him. He's desperate and he sits on Tony's thighs as he leans backwards, planting his hands on the ground. The move is simple for someone with his flexibility and he allows his palms to grip the floor with his powers so he won't slide.

Tony stands. With his legs still bent, he thrusts into the boy. His entire length sliding hard against the wet flesh where Peter's prostate lay. Applying heavy, sustained pressure on that glorious collection of nerves with every slow grind of his hips.

Peter's lucky his hands are stuck to the ground because if not he would've fallen the moment Tony pushes inside. It's bliss, heavenly. _Finally_ , his prostate is not only hit but the attention to that little bundle is relentless. He could practically cry from joy, he begs, "Oh, Daddy. Please, harder. Fuck me harder."

Tony is barely cautious about giving in. It's far too easy to forget that he's Peter's first. He leans back, still standing. He focuses on thrusting furiously between narrow hips. Pounding Peter with his cum-slick shaft until he can feel his orgasm starting to build.  He's can barely stop himself from growling.

It's amazing, perfect. The boy brings one hand over and grips the ankle next to his head which is jostling against the bottom of the couch. His fingers tighten and he grunts at every bashing thrust. "Hurt me. Please. Like before," Peter begs through staccato breaths.

"Hurt you?"

"Please, hurt me. Do anything. I'm close, Daddy." He pleads.

Tony digs his fingernails into Peter's hips as his own hips begin to painfully saw the boy's petite body apart.  Tony's rarely been so hard. So raw and unconfined. He feels like every ounce of his genius melts from his brain the moment he thinks of Peter nude.  The moment he touches the boy.  He'd fuck this kid pregnant if he could.  His dick pulses thick, creamy precum as his balls draw up in preparation to coat Peter's ravaged insides.

"Yesssss." Tony hears the child hiss in pleasure. The pain is glorious and Peter feels his own balls draw up. The assault on his body is so thorough, there's not a part of him that doesn't feel claimed by this man. He's so close, that spot inside him burning pleasure through him on each thrust, just a few more strokes and he could cum.

Tony drains himself empty inside of Peter. Cock twitching uncontrollable though gripped tight.  He repeatedly demands that Peter cum for "Daddy" as he fucks out the last few drops.

Peter cums, white ropes spill out of his cock and across his body. Dripping down his chest and onto his face. He squeezes his eyes shut as hot cum starts to slide into them.

Tony encourages Peter to climb back up. Is amazed when Peter folds himself back upright with Tony only holding his thighs. He allows the boy to drape arms over his shoulders while he tugs him into a kiss. His cock is still half hard and thrumming with the aftershocks of orgasm inside the boy.

Peter kisses him blindly, eyes still screwed up and he can taste his own semen on their lips. He's practically limp against the other man, all his efforts are concentrated on holding himself up and their kiss. His mind is in post-orgasm bliss.

Tony falls back on the couch, seating himself because exhaustion is starting to make his limbs tremble. He doesn't think much before he's dragging his tongue up the side of Peter's neck and face. Swallowing the boy's load hungrily.  
  
He does pause after. Tony looks at Peter's face and takes in the smattering of cum and the wide lanes of his own saliva. "Oh, I..." Shame lights his cheeks bright red. A robot arm drops into view holding a towel.  Tony cringes. Suddenly remembering this is Peter's first time and he's only fifteen.  
  
"I'm sorry. That's... probably too weird for you."

"Please, sir. To be fair, I have no idea what I'm doing or what's weird or not. But if you like it... I  like making you happy." He says, blushing himself slightly. It's the truth though.

"What, you like seeing a billionaire genius go primal and lick your face like a little pup?"

He thrills at the words, somehow, but doesn't know how to describe that he just likes anything that makes the man smile. Instead he just mumbles, "Yes."

Tony hugs Peter. The cum against Peter's belly smearing against his own. "I like seeing you beg to cum."

Peter falls into the older man's comforting embrace. He's exhausted and sticky but it's nice to be held. He thinks he loves Tony... but he'd never dare say it. There's a muffled sound of, "Oh yeah?" against his neck where his face is pressed.

"Let's hop in the shower, kid," Tony suggests as he finally allows himself to slide out of Peter.  He can feel cum sliding onto his lap as the boy dribbles. "No hanky panky. You've wrung your old man dry."

Peter uses the offered towel to try to wipe the remaining cum from his face so he can at least see where he's going. Standing up, he smiles down at him, knowing he looks like a mess but Tony does too so it's okay. He can't help winking and saying, "Okay, Daddy."  
  
Tony finally manages to take a few deep breaths and force himself off the couch. A robot trundles over with leather spray and towels, obviously ready to take up the task of cleaning up behind them. Another robot stands to the side holding a newspaper with front page news about a flying pirate sinking ships, a pack of cigarettes, and a bottle of scotch.  It looks on with disappointment as Tony leads Peter out of the room.

Tony walks Peter to an elevator that takes them to his living quarters. Along the way, Peter holds onto Tony's hand, tight.  He leans into him on the elevator and clings to him as they arrive on the floor where Tony's room is, as though the man may disappear if he lets go.

Tony can't keep his eyes off Peter. He loves how smooth the boy is.  Loves his little, pert ass. His toned thighs. God, his fucking abs.  
  
Tony reaches down, drags a finger over each pocket of muscle on Peter's torso.  
  
"You sexy little thing..." he murmurs appreciatively.

Peter can't help but lean more deeply into the touch. It's like fire across his skin, fuck, he can never get enough of this man. He threads his fingers through Tony's once the man is done mapping out his body. Peter doesn't know how to thank him for taking care of him, satisfying him in a way he didn't even know was possible. He mumbles a, "thank you," but it feels inadequate.

Tony drags Peter out of the elevator and pushes his body up against the cold steel once the doors close.  He holds his warm flesh against Peter's front. Kisses him deeply.  
  
"You never have to thank me for giving you sex and money, baby. Those things come easy for a guy like me."

The kiss of the cold metal to his back shocks him in contrast to Tony's warmth, he feels his cock trying to stir between them. He's still so wrung out he can only manage to stiffen a little. Still, he wants to show his gratitude, "It's not just the sex, and I don't care about money..." How does he explain to someone like Tony who has the world at his feet? "Just... thank you for taking care of me, for being kind to me."

Tony meets Peter's eyes. Searches his face for a moment before leaning in for a softer kiss.  
  
"Thank you for letting me into your life. You're a brilliant kid and I can't wait to show you off to the world... in three years, I mean."

The taboo of what they are doing might be enough to make his cock fill, had he not been caught off guard by the man's other words, "You... you want to be seen with me?"

"You're my little jailbait baby," Tony licks at Peter's throat. "I wanna kiss you at a press conference on your eighteenth birthday.  Let them wonder if it's my first time coming onto you or not."

His head falls back and he gives more access. One hand tightens in Tony's hair. "Do y- um... Do you want me to act the surprised virgin?"

"Oh, roleplay, kiddo? Do you wanna act the surprised virgin, tonight? Getting felt up by your horny old dad?"  
  
He bites down. Knows that Peter's healing powers will keep May from seeing what a mess he's made of her nephew.

"T-tonight?" He squeaks. He was just planning on playing the part for the cameras later but, oh. His blood is rushing south... why does the idea appeal to him? It isn't too far off the mark anyway, "I-I practically am a virgin. Wouldn't be very different than myself anyway... is that what you want?" He holds back on calling him Daddy for now.

"You're sound asleep in my oversized bed and there's a hand creeping up your pretty thigh...."  
  
Tony fondles the boy as he pulls him away from the elevator. Drags him toward the showers.  "Daddy's always hard for baby and he's kept it to his fantasies.... but tonight... baby's irresistible."

Peter follows but he's not sure what to do. They're not acting it out but... the words have an affect of their own and he grows hard under the man's palm. He has his own fantasies... things he thought he'd never share with a partner but... if anyone won't shun him for them, it's Tony. And given current events the man may even be into it...  
  
"His baby wants Daddy so much too. He doesn't understand why but he likes it when Daddy helps him get dressed or shower when he needs it..." Biting his lip he wonders if he should go on, before he just goes for it anyway, "Baby doesn't even know what sex is, doesn't know what to ask for, but he knows he likes it when Daddy touches him." He hopes he didn't go too far.

Tony bites his bottom lip.  Moans. "Oh, Peter, where have you been my whole life?"  He runs a loving hand through the boy's hair before continuing with a shrug. "I mean, not born yet.  But you get the point."

He nuzzles into the affectionate hand and jokes, "You're not turned off by imagining me younger, huh?"

Tony licks his lips.  Stares at Peter for a bit.  He's grinning slightly as if the game appeals... But he doesn't know what to say. He settles on, "Not turned off by the _idea_ , no. You're perfect as you are. Will be more and more attractive as you age."

Peter's own thoughts seem to catch him off guard. He likes imagining being touched by someone like Tony no matter how old he pretends to be. He feels taken aback by his own fantasy... but not as shocked as he should be? He supposes, given what they've already done, the age difference is a kink for both of them. He's not sure how to feel at the revelation but, it they're both happy and consenting, even if not legal, how could it hurt to indulge a little more? It's not like Peter is _actually_ still a little boy, "Do you want that? You wish your baby was actually still a baby?"

Tony Stark... whimpers.  There's strain around his eyes as he whispers. "...first day of kindergarten, tomorrow, and Daddy's so proud of you."  
  
He kisses Peter's forehead sweetly. His movements suddenly cautious.  
  
Close to Peter's ear, he asks, "How old were you in kindergarten?"

"Five..." He breathes back. The air feels heavy and he's hypersensitive to every look, every touch. The thought of this, of being this young with Mr. Stark as his guardian, guiding him through life. It's almost too much.

"Five," Tony nods. Satisfied as he stares into Peter's eyes. Another smile quirks his lips, "Daddy wants to take care of you."

"Please, Daddy?" He asks as if he might not get it. There's something in Tony's gaze though, something weighted that Peter can't bare to dwell on right now.

"I want this so bad... to really be there for you like nobody ever was for m..." Tony sucks in a breath. The fantasy is too real.  Makes him feel too raw. He's never truly imagined it before, but the _idea_ gets to him. He changes the topic to stem off his temptation to sin further. "Let's get cleaned up."

"I want that too. I want you so much. ...but yeah.  A shower sounds nice." He's fallen hard for the man and lets him lead him into the bathroom.

Almost every surface in Tony's restroom is transparent. In fact, the entire house is shining steel and polished glass. Peter's taken aback by how he's never felt out of place or alone between such _stark,_ cold walls. With all the glowing surfaces and ambient lighting, walking through the older man's home feels like being lost inside a gigantic computer.

Tony advises Peter to watch his step and not run into a wall or trip over a low-sitting fixture.  He waves his hand along a holo-display and a shower starts a few feet away.  He takes the boy's hand and guides him directly into the stream.

The water feels amazing and he realizes how sore his joints are from their... exertions. His muscles loosen under the warm stream and he lets out a small moan unintentionally at the feeling.

Tony stands behind the boy. Wraps his arms around him as the scented waterfall froths around them both. He props his chin on the crown of Peter's head.  His arms crisscrossed over Peter's chest as he holds the boy close.  
  
"Are you guys done growing at fifteen?" He murmurs into his 'sons' hair as he kisses the boy's scalp.  "Because I'll absolutely lose my shit if you grow taller than me."

He chuckles at that, "I don't think I'll get much taller no... but who knows." And, turning around but trying not to put any distance between them, he gives Tony a playful smirk.

Tony kisses Peter's shoulder and continues to just hold him close.  He felt so strongly for this boy when they first met. Protective and full of... something he didn't want to name. He told himself it was a fatherly interest. A deep sense of platonic love for a child that needed a mentor.

Peter tucks his head under Tony's chin and rests his ear on the older man's chest. He can hear the arc Reactor hum along with the steady beat of Tony's heart, it's a soothing rhythm in contrast with his own which is beating rapidly.

Tony silently pulls away from Peter after holding him for a few minutes.  He rounds the shorter body and gently washes the boy's back. Not at all shy about how low his fingers dip as he washes.

Peter sighs. It's a quiet intimacy between them, not like the frantic urgency of earlier, and he loves it just as much. He also loves just being able to admire Tony's body without fear of getting caught.  He turns, forcing Tony to face him again.  Hungrily, Peter lets his eyes skim past the reactor, down his stomach, to his cock, then back to his face.

"You like what you see?" Tony asks as he stands up a bit straighter. Flexing. Showing off.  Preening.

Peter blushes, "You're so handsome."

“I'm so glad you think so," Tony chuckled at the boy.  "You're pretty easy on the eyes, too, kid."

He blushes harder at that, "Th-thanks."

Tony's still flaccid. Relaxed from head to toe as the boy stands nervous before him.  He lathers up his hands and scrubs down Peter's chest, toying with his nipples as he passes them up for a chance to massage taut abs.  
  
"God, you're built like a machine..." Tony muses. "Perfectly symmetrical. Rigid. Balanced."

Peter's breath hitches. With the kind words and the attention to his nipples, his cock starts to show interest again.

"I want you to do me a favor, baby."

"What is it?"

Tony drops to his knees in front of the boy.  He lathers his hands, again. Reaches out to grip Peter as he looks up into his "sons" face.  
  
"Try not to cum."

No. No there's no way, Tony wouldn't... In that moment Peter does feel very small, "Daddy?" He asks tentatively.

Tony tugs at Peter's cock. Uses it to urge the boy closer so the waterfall will rinse all the soap from his skin. "Don't worry, baby.  Daddy just wants a taste."

Being pulled by his cock is... different. Yet, today has been a day for different. There's so much to take in, that he isn't sure how he feels about all of it. Yet, he can't deny right now he's almost fully hard and _Tony Stark_ is on his knees! He has to shut his eyes when the water hits his face and he whines, wanting to see the man.

Eagerly, Tony slips his lips over the clean & polished head of Peter's underage cock. He moans as his lips work only the glans.

It's one of the most amazing things he's ever felt. He doesn't know how his cock was able to get hard again after everything but here he is. He tosses his head back, the water still sprays over his face, his hair hanging wet and limp, and a broken moan is pulled from his throat.

Tony loves making the kid hard. He waves his fingers toward the holo-display outside the shower and the stream of water stops. He moves to stand. His tongue sliding up Peter's belly and chest until they're kissing again.  
  
"You're delicious..." he whispers before locking their mouths together, again.

He kisses him hard, fingers thread into Tony's hair and he steps out of the spray so they're flush together. He frotts against the man's stomach, cock aching between them.

Tony moans into Peter's mouth, aroused by the kid's eagerness. "You can't cum, baby... I have plans for you."

He lets out a pitiful whimper. He's so hard. He looks up at his daddy through his lashes, does his best to beg prettily, "Please, please let me cum."  
  
"Isn't a five year old too young to ask Daddy to make him cum?" Tony's whispering directly into Peter's ear.  He fondles between the boy's legs. Their chests pressed together. "Who's made you cum, before? Is it a teacher that's spanked your little bottom at school til you're hard and rubbing this pretty dick on his lap?  Maybe a stranger at the park with candy and a hard cock they wanted you to suck like a lollipop."

Good God Peter's going to cum. He bites his lip and tries to think of anything else to turn him off but it's too late. With the hand on his cock and the thought of being used by other men his cock swells and paints the both of them with sticky spend. He shakes from the force of the orgasm and his knees give out until he's laying against Tony, but he's also terrified... he disobeyed the man. He looks up with wide, fearful eyes.

Tony idly cleans his hand with his tongue while meeting Peter's apprehensive stare.

"D-daddy?" He finally asks, his voice quiet, almost ashamed.

Tony smiles. Presses his semi-hard cock against Peter's ebbing arousal.  "I asked you to hold back, baby..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He's nervous but Tony's smiling. He doesn't know if that's good or bad.

"How does one punish the most adorable little boy in the whole wide world?"  
  
Tony gestures for the shower to start again.  He takes his time cleaning Peter off, "Should I give baby a time out under my desk, next time I go to work?"

The idea is appealing, more than Peter thought it would be. He imagines being folded under the large, wooden desk, keeping his Daddy's cock warm. But, "Won't someone see us?"

"Possibly," Tony whispers as he finally drags Peter out of the shower.

"But we'll get in trouble. Big trouble."

"Even on take your...." Tony drapes a towel over Peter's shoulders.  Pulls him in using the terry cloth and kisses his lips gently. Sharing the taste of the fifteen year old's cum between them. "...daughter to work day?"  
  
One of his hands slides down Peter's back.  His fingers rest between the boy's cheeks.  "I'm sure my board will understand a man needing a little teen pussy, every now and then."

Tasting himself on the other is like touching heaven. But the words catch him off guard... he's not really sure what to think of them. The only times words like that have been said to him were when the bullies around school would taunt him; calling him fag, pussy, bitch, but it's not venomous when it's from Tony's mouth. Still, he'd been teased relentlessly for his small frame and squeaky voice his whole life... and it probably won't stop through the rest of high school. He rests his head on Tony's shoulder as he ponders the idea.

"I'm putting too much on you all at once," Tony admits. He's just so happy to be around someone that wants more than feverish missionary and a paycheck. Someone who truly seems to adore him. Wants to please him because it makes them happy instead of simply placating a billionaire until he forks over fame or fortune.

"N-No..." He says hesitant, "I just... I want to make you happy..."

"Oh, I'm extremely happy, right now.  The only thing that could make this better is fucking your ass at least one more time after dinner."

He groans, cock twitching valiantly but unable to get hard yet, "I'm not even sure if I'll be able to get hard later. I've cum so much today."

"I'll gladly take my pleasure while you're all tired out... your body limp and exhausted underneath me as I pump one more load into you."

And there it is again... that boiling lust. The thought of being used makes it rise and he can't understand why. He feels a muted shame that this is the thing that spikes his blood. It's wrong. He's wrong inside for wanting this. But fuck, he wants this so much, "Okay..." He breathes, pupils dilating.

Tony laughs. No hint of derision present. "You're a delight."

"S-so you want to have dinner?" He's not sure why this, out of everything they've done, makes him nervous. Perhaps because he might be expected to actually talk.

Tony's smile only broadens. "You scared daddy's going to ask you about your plans for college over a plate of chicken shawarma?"

He just shrugs, casting his eyes down, "It's all so new... I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're dating the world's hottest billionaire. Soak it in. Enjoy it," Tony insists as he leads Peter out of the bathroom.

He blushes at that. The man is so unashamed it's astounding, but that cockiness makes him feel a little more confident in what they're doing, regardless of the legalities. He follows the man as he always has and always will.

Tony's bed doesn't necessarily need to glow. Nor does it need to float ...but when one's date is a teenage boy, why not make a "come here" gesture to have one's mattress fly to the bathroom door to "pick them up" on its way back to the center of the room? Tony simply climbed onto the soft, glowing coverlet before dragging Peter down on top of him.

It's a shock, there's no doubt about that. The man has always known how to be dramatic and make a presentation, he laughs as he's pulled down, "A flying bed?" He snickers.

"You chuckle, now, but when I've got you holding a handstand during a fuck, you'll be glad to just prop your feet on the ceiling."

He stomach does a backflip at that. He rests his body against the lean muscle of the man, "What happened to dinner?"

"On its way. Pepper knows I have company and she'll leave enough for both of us in the sitting room, soon."

He balks, "She's okay with this?" He asks surprised.

Tony expresses exaggerated shock. "Why wouldn't she be? You're a consenting adult in... some part of the developed world."

"I guess it's more she knows you're with someone else." He looks away, feeling guilty for not even thinking of Pepper before. But... if she's okay... there's no reason to feel bad right?

Tony stares at Peter for a moment. Still lying underneath the smaller body. "Ah... you mean Pepper as my not-quite-girlfriend, not Pepper as my employee or perhaps a responsible adult that would frown upon where I stuck my cock, today".

"Perhaps I should be more concerned about her turning us in." He tucks his head into the man's shoulder. He feels so safe here, so cared for. He hates that this love he has is considered wrong by most people, on more than one level.

"She wants me happy. Happy wants you happy. They'll... likely grudgingly, support this," Tony reassures him. He scratches the boy's shoulders and kisses his forehead. He doesn't want to admit that this isn't the worst thing he's done. Until recently, Pepper and Happy supported him in nearly, though inadvertently, destroying the world. The topic is too heavy for the moment and he won't break either of their moods.

Peter smiles and angles his face so he can kiss under the man's jaw. He trusts Tony knows what he's doing, "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

It was not my own volition but I fell in deep  
By running the distance I'd been advised to keep  
I trot to the wolf as a doting sheep  
It's wrong but I want you tonight

* * *

 

 

"How do you feel about a trip?" Tony asks as he caresses Peter's shoulder. The boy laying on top of him is the finest experience he's had in nearly a decade. Perhaps his whole life, he can't remember the last time he was this comfortable and happy in another person's company.   
  
"A trip?" Peter asks, puzzled.  
  
"Private island. Robot servers. No risk of reporters or any other exposure... a private beach for just the two of us."

Tony makes the request unfair by sliding a palm against Peter's ass. He nips lightly at the boy's neck, "I'm never going to meet someone more intelligent or more attractive than you. I've been bored for decades and you challenge me. Improve me. Maybe it's a little too early to speak of a future...."

He licks Peter's throat. Moaning into his skin. Dinner still at the back of his mind but nowhere near the surface.  
  
Peter can't believe his words. He pulls back to seek out the trick in Tony's face but... but he finds none. He wants to spew a declaration of love but he doesn't want the older man to think of him as a stupid child.

"Y-you really want to do that with me?" It feels like his heart is trembling in his chest but he tries to match Tony's measured tone, "I'd like that very much," he smiles, "I think if we said it's for the internship, Aunt May might let me go over the summer... you know, i-if that works for you..."  
  
"How long would she let you go? ...two months?"

Tony's already rearranging his entire year in his head. If he takes absolutely zero vacations outside of their summer trip, he would only need to leave the boy's side for the equivalent of a week. Considering how likely the pair of them are to discover new products for his company while bullshitting under palm trees, he wouldn't even need to write the whole Summer off. Ah, he'd need to officially hire the boy if Pepper hadn't already kept him on the payroll. All their hero duties had been written up as contract work. One "project" at a time.  
  
"If I say it's important work for the internship I think she'd let me go as long as you want, as long as I get to see her a little bit this summer." How wonderful would it be? No need to worry about hiding, no need to worry about anything. Just the two of them enjoying each other, getting to know each other. Maybe Tony thinks it's too early to talk of a future but Peter can't help fantasizing about the to of them spending the rest of their lives together. He's never been in love before but love it's the only way he has to describe the way he feels towards the man.

"We can fly home a few times for her to see you," Tony reassures him. He's still squeezing the kid's bottom and only firms his grip once he realizes it, "You can video chat every night."  
  
Peter smiles, grateful at how accommodating the man is, "Okay. Thank you Tony."  
  
"Anything for you, baby," he coos as he puckers up for another kiss, "...don't leave me hanging."  
  
He brings a small hand up to grip under Tony's jaw, he kisses him soft but with a passion he can't put into words.  
  
Tony's immediately taken aback by his lover's intensity. He feels it. Soft, deep, and slow like someone with true confidence in the longevity of their match. A kiss that expresses having all the time in the world. No desperation. No fear.

He likes it.  
  
Peter pulls away and looks into the man's eyes, "I care about you so much, it's like I can barely breathe when I'm away from you." He stares with a seriousness he doesn't normally feel.  
  
Tony can't help but feel a blush creep up his neck. Warm his cheeks, "Oh... come on... I... I can't top that level of poetry."  
  
The boy laughs at the unusual display of uncomfortableness, the next kiss he presses is lighter than the last.  
  
Tony wonders if he's being fair. He's always been selfish. ...but this boy will experience the world in a way he never could, elsewhere or with anyone else. It's okay to be with Peter, right? Isn't his attention a gift? Isn't that narcissistic? Tony deepens the kiss, himself. Wrapping his free arm across Peter's shoulders and pulling him into it.  
  
Peter shifts his hips and gasps into the kiss as their cocks brush together. He does it again more purposeful this time.  
  
"Little tart," Tony complains as the pleasure jutts through him. They're supposed to be eating!  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" Peter asks, as he does it again.  
  
Tony snaps his teeth next to Peter's ear. A warning.  
  
The younger man moves away, cock half hard. The snap is surprising, it's... animalistic. He feels like a cub who's been scolded.  
  
Tony moans with relief. "Dinner first. Then play. Or a nap, then play." He yawns as if to punctuate the remark.  
  
Peter laughs a little, his grin devious. "Isn't it too late for a nap? If we sleep now we will be up all night..."  
  
Tony cuts his eyes over to Peter. Takes in the sly grin. "You tart." He says again.  
  
"That's why you l-" he cuts himself off, he doesn't want to make the man uncomfortable, "like me. Why you like me."  
  
Tony sits up, crawling over to Peter with a grin in his face. He pulls the boy into his arms. Bites into his shoulder. "I like you for a lot of reasons. ...not only because you keep me hard twenty-four, seven."  
  
He moans lewdly at the bite, knowing it will rile the older man. He lets his tongue trace the shell of Tony's ear, "I like you a lot too." He whispers. They aren't the words he wants to say, but for now they're enough.  
  
Tony shudders at the noise. Why did something so perfect have to arrive in such a young package? The world would never believe he's here, in this bed, falling hard for a teenager because the boy genuinely completes him.

"Dinner," Tony begs. His voice strained with the desire to stay wrapped around or even melt inside Peter. "Dinner, ok?"  
  
Peter rolls off the man. It's just too tempting to stay wrapped in the embrace. But still, he settles himself on the bed next to him, curled into his side, "Okay."  
  
Tony stands. Nude and fully erect. "I'm going to get dressed..."

He searches his closet for underwear and tosses Peter silk pajama pants.  
  
He doesn't mind staring at the older man like that. His body is so perfect, lean and muscled. But he shakes from those thoughts and pulls on the silk pants. They feel amazing and he makes sure to keep then slung low on his hips so his pelvic V would show, "So what's for dinner?"  
  
Tony calls out to his automated system. The room announces Korean bbq and begins to list a multitude of relevant sides before he interrupts it with a "Thank you."

He perks a brow at Peter for approval.  
  
"Wow..." He says in wonder, "I feel like we'd never even have to leave here. Is there anything this place can't do?"  
  
"It can't hang upside down from a lamppost in a skintight suit while showing off a perfectly toned ass... but I'm working on it." Tony slides into his black and red briefs, a nod to Spiderman's aesthetic, and adjusts his still hard cock before walking out of his bedroom. He gestures for Peter to follow.  
  
He chuckles and stares at the man's ass move as he follows him, the briefs clinging tight. He can't remember ever feeling so happy in his life.  
  
Tony lures Peter over to a breakfast table near the window in the sitting room just outside his bedroom. He pulls a chair out for the boy and politely kisses his forehead before taking his own seat. The simple domesticity fills Peter with warmth. He knows he has a smile on his face that just won't go away, but he doesn't care and he doesn't want it to go away. Everything feels so light and he looks at his lover with so much joy, he wants to just jump across the table and kiss him.  
  
Tony grins into the food as he serves it. He's so used to money-hungry adults trying to play it cool. Such open adoration is new. It makes him feel giddy and even a little embarrassed. "Well don't you look pleased as a pup."  
  
"I'm sorry," he tries to school his expression back into something more mature, "I still just can't believe how lucky I am to have found you."  
  
"I found YOU and take full credit for that discovery. You're welcome," he snickers as he leans over the small table to finish serving Peter. He settles into his seat with toes playfully tickling at the boy's feet. "Best day of m... I'm glad you agreed to help us out."  
  
Smiling a little more again he says, "I'm glad you found me." He takes a bite of the food and does his best not to moan at how good it is.  
  
Tony does moans. Openly. "Oh, this is fucking magical."  
  
"The food?" He asks, taking another bite, "I'd be inclined to agree with you."  
  
"Definitely the food. ...unless something else in the room feels like magic to you...?" Tony waggles his brow. Showing off his cheesy humor like any old dad would.  
  
The boy ducks his head, "It's very magical." Is all he says before returning to his dish.  
  
They eat in silence for a while. Comfortable together. Tony gently slides the inside of his ankle against Peter's calf. Too eager to ever stop touching the boy.  
  
Peter presses his leg into the touch, scoots his chair closer so the man can reach higher up if he wants. He finishes his plate and a robot hand comes down and takes it away to be cleaned.  
  
Tony glances at Peter as he takes his last bite. He swallows, "Nap or no?"  
  
He is tired, considers it, then looks back at the older man, "What would you prefer?"  
  
"Nap."  
  
He's a little disappointed but tries not to let it show. He smiles, "Okay."

Tony stands. His arousal still evident beneath the tight briefs. He wants this boy. Knows a lazy five minutes of sleep will evolve into a night of passion.  
  
Peter stands too and walks over to take Tony's hand, thrilling as how much larger it is than his own. He strokes his thumb along the weathered knuckles.  
  
Tony clasps Peter's hand. Fingers between each digit. He pulls the shorter body against his own. Breathes heavily into the boy's ear before taking a light nibble of flesh. "Daddy can't resist you. ...my little teenage slut. Did you walk over here to tempt me?"  
  
He whines embarrassingly before biting it back, "Not on purpose." But he brings his other hand around and traces Tony's spine, letting it dip down into the waistband of his briefs.  
  
"I'm addicted... but we both need the rest, baby." The man says, stepping away and dragging Peter back to the bedroom.

They snuggle together in Tony's bed, Peter's head to Tony's chest and their legs lightly tangled. Although Peter denied being tired the warmness of Tony pressed against him and the love that's filling him has him drifting off quickly. Peter rustles as the door to Tony's bedroom slides open. When he opens his eyes, Pepper Potts is in the room and standing over them. He squeaks and pulls the blankets up higher, as though it would prevent her from knowing what happened between the two of them.

The older man stirs behind him, too. It feels like only minutes pass before Tony's waking up with his arms and legs gripping the smaller boy from behind and his face buried in the boy's hair. He realizes the sun is back out. That birds are calling to each other. That he can hear his housekeeper vacuuming the lower floors.

He then realizes Pepper is standing at the foot of his bed with Peter's dry-cleaned clothes and a bag of take out, as well as his boy hiding under the blankets and blushing from head to toe.  
  
"Thought I was giving the One Night Stand special, again," she commented. "Did you oversleep?"  
  
Tony kisses Peter's hair and winks at Pepper, "He's getting the As-Many-Nights-as-He-Wants Special."  
  
Pepper shrugs and crosses the room to hang Peter's clothes in Tony's closet.  "There's only enough take out for one, but a cad like you deserves to skip a meal."  
  
"Fair enough," Tony comments as he glances over to Peter who's resolutely looking anywhere other than at the two of them.  
  
"Get up. Call your Aunt, Peter," Pepper instructs.

  
Peter sits up and tries to act more normal, more adult, obviously these matters don't seem to perturb either of them as much as they do him. He also tries not to feel too prideful at the confidence Tony exudes in his claiming. Even to his... whatever Pepper is he holds no shame in Peter... it's a good feeling.  
  
His love-struck brain catches up with him. It takes a moment to process her words, "I have to call her, now?"  

"She needs to know you're not waking up next to some forty-year-old pervert," Pepper shrugs. "Get those pjs off the floor and tell her about the comfy twin bed you bunked in, alone. I'm going to send the maid home and head to work."

He moves to reach for his phone before realizing he's naked and he has to get out of bed to reach it. He groans and feels his face grow even hotter he can't take this especially with Pepper in the room.  
  
Peter wishes he has his web shooter but has to make due with keeping the blanket across his waist as he reaches over the bed to grip the red and black briefs Tony was wearing last night. He slips them in under the covers, they're looser on him but hopes they'll stay on, he wonders if Tony will think they look good on him.  
  
"I doubt that's the first thing that would come to her mind..." Even if it's true. Still, he gets up and grabs the phone, then calls until he hears her answer, "Hi, Aunt May."

Pepper leaves Tony and Peter behind. Tony lays back in his bed, listening to Peter.

Peter blathers on about some made up atom project they're going to try. He's not sure when they'll be done but he promises to be home in time to get some sleep for school. He hangs up, heart stuttering slightly from lying and from anticipation of what today may bring. When he's done he lays back down next to his lover, "What do you want to do today?"

"That atom thing sounds pretty interesting, actually. Are you down for touring Stark Industries? You'll have more fodder for lying about your weekend in class," Tony offers. What he really wants is Peter's cock in his mouth.  ...maybe after Breakfast.

"Sounds amazing." It's something he's been dying to do, but too afraid to ask Tony and be rejected, like everything else before yesterday. He presses a wet kiss to the man's cheek, excitement in his eyes.

"Got any more kisses for this forty-year-old... what was it? Cad?"

"As many as you want, you pervert" he jokes before cupping the man's head and bringing their lips together softly.  

Tony melts under the touch. This kid has truly hooked him. He just needs to have a conversation with Pepper as soon as possible. He's never brought someone so young to his bed. Saying Peter is "older than he is" wouldn't go over well with anyone else if they found out. He sighs and loses track of the kiss. Ruining the moment.

"Everything okay?" He asks, pulling away but stroking his thumb up and down his cheek.

"Pepper probably thinks I've lost my mind. I've never dated anyone as young as you.  ...not even when I was your age."

He glances up, remembering what the man mentioned before... he wonders if it's too personal, "Did you have a Daddy of your own?"

"More like I ended up in college at 14 and banged a few classmates because they knew I was rich and hoped I'd pay off their tuition.  ...which I did. For all of them. ....even the ones I didn't bang." Tony shrugs, "I just don't want Pepper thinking I've lost it. I've finally got my life back together and then... this."

"I'm sure we could show her..." He says, a little worried. Not wanting to be another pain for Tony, "show her how much we... care for each other."

Tony nods. His arm pulling Peter in closer. "I'll shower while you eat breakfast. We should head to work, soon."

"Shouldn't you have some too?" Even with what Pepper said, he feels uncomfortable eating while Tony doesn't, "I'm sure there's enough to split it."

"Eat up," Tony instructs as he steps out of bed. Cock half hard just from cuddling his underage lover.

He sighs but knows there's no point arguing with the stubborn man. Unable to stop himself from eyeing that cock he's slowly becoming addicted to, he watches the man leave the room. He eats and finishes before Tony's done.

Tony emerges from his closet instead of the bathroom. He's fully dressed in a burgundy suit. "Your turn, baby."

He pouts a little as he passes the man, "Why didn't we go in together?" He fiddles with Tony's tie before smoothing it down, "We're scientists, we should conserve water." 

For some reason, Tony thrills at perhaps the wrong part of Peter's statement. "We ARE scientists." He hugs the barely dressed boy close. "You're going to love seeing the alloy showcase. Did you know your suit is technically metal?"

He smiles, _that's_ the thing that got to the man. Of course though... it's interesting, "I never realized that? Is it spun in the fabric or is the whole thing metal?"

"Technically, we..." Tony stops before giving the lecture. "I love that you want to know and have the capacity to understand when I finally tell you." He shoves a hand into Peter's loose briefs. "I'll show you at Stark labs. Right now, I just want to uh... congratulate your genius, if you don't mind." He tugs the boy gently.

"Tony..." He moans, the friction feeling amazing even if his cock is still a bit sore from yesterday, "I thought you, unf... you wanted me to take a shower?"

"You're right," Tony pulls his hand away. Licks Peter's precum off his fingers, "Asking you to fuck your daddy's mouth when we've got work to do is just plain irresponsible."

His breath hitches, "Please Daddy? I'm so hard now after you touched me..." He tries to give his best puppy dog eyes at the man.

"Goodness, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you wanted to cum in Daddy's mouth like a naughty little boy."

He remembers what Tony told him several times when he was speaking dirty, "You keep talking like that your baby's gonna cum in his pants."

"Talking like what? Talking about swallowing my little jailbait's cock until he jizzes down my throat? Perhaps even fingering his ass as he tugs on my hair and begs me for more?"

"Oh, Daddy _please_..." He begs, hips circling in the air. He knows he won't last very long but he's desperate to hold back this time, "I want to... if you want to." He clarifies, he isn't sure if the man is just teasing him, trying to work him up.

"Daddy does enjoy begging..."

He moves forward and fists his hands in Tony's impeccable suit. He just holds back on the urge to rut himself against any part of Tony's body he can reach. "Please Daddy, I'll do anything you ask. Anything at all. Please help me cum."

Tony drops to his knees. He points to his own lips, "Be a good little boy and stick that pretty cock in here."

It feels like his body shuts down when he sees Tony on his knees before him. He knows he isn't breathing but he shifts the briefs down his hips and lines his cock up. He can't believe this is happening to him, doesn't dare to think he actually woke up this morning. He rests it on the man's lower lip before just pushing the tip inside.

Tony licks the head. The very tip of his tongue sliding into Peter's slit. He flicks it there. Lapping up leaking precum. He then closes his lips over half the boy's head. Sucks hard and draws back with an audible pop. "Your cock tastes so good to Daddy. I want you to fuck my mouth. As hard as you like."

"What?" Surely he can't be serious, he pushes his cock in a little more but doesn't move any more, "I don't want to hurt you."

Tony answers by swallowing Peter to the hilt. His head bobs quickly. From glans to base. Glans to base. He sucks and slurps as he works. Sloppy, wet sounds in his throat as he swallows the salty moisture that leaks out of Peter as he continues.

Peter's head falls back and he instinctively grips Tony's hair with both hands like a life raft. He can feel the coil tighten and he's going to cum at any moment, "Daddy. Fuck, Daddy I need you so much."

Tony pulls his mouth off Peter to jerk the boy. He knows what Peter wants to hear and sucks at his tiny balls before responding. "I need you, too. Please give daddy all your precious load. I love sucking your pretty teenage cock. Let your pervert daddy swallow every drop of your cum."

His hips stutter, "Daddy, I'm gonna cum." He pulls Tony's head blindly towards his cock by his hair. His balls draw up and he doesn't have the energy to look down at the man. He doesn't know if he's going to make it into his mouth on time.

Tony clamps his mouth over the boy's glistening head.

Peter cums hard. Spilling into the tight heat. He's always been devoted to Tony, as an apprentice. But he knows there's nothing this man could ask of him that he wouldn't give.

"Fuuuuck," Tony stands as he finishes gulping Peter down. He's already pulling his cock out of his pants as he pushes the boy back toward the bed. His salty tongue plunges into Peter's mouth, "Bend over. Bend over, now. Daddy needs to fuck that tiny hole. God, I thought I could hold back."

Peter stumbles backwards from the assault and falls on to the bed. Quickly he rolls over, pressing his face into the soft sheets and presenting his ass up to his Daddy, he's ripe for the taking.

"Open up for me. Ask Daddy to fuck you."

"Please, oh Daddy please fuck me." He begs, pressing his ass back more and arching his back, "I need you. I need to be filled."

Tony bends forward. Tongue sliding up the boy's crack as he holds muscled cheeks apart. "You make me so hard. You're so fucking insatiable. You little slut."

His hips buck and he feels the first inkling of his cock stirring again. "Daddy," he whines, frustrated, "fuck me."

Tony's tongue circles Peter's hole. He presses into it. Teasing the kid by fucking him slow and shallow with the tip of it.

His hands clench and unclench in the bed sheets. It takes all his effort to grind his teeth together to stop the groans and sobs that want to escape. He tries not to push his ass back but is only mildly successful. It's a sensation unlike any other. His legs splay even wider, and his toes dig into the ground. "Tony, _pleeease._ "

"Daddy loved seeing you pass out, last night," he says as a finger slips into the hole. "God, what I want from you is too much. Too intense even for me. I've never even tried it, before."

Finally being filled, even a little, satiates him enough that he can ask, "What do you want to try, Daddy?"

"Tell Daddy _not_ to fuck you..."

"What?" He asks, "But... but I want you to fuck me."

"You like when I'm excited. Unstoppable.  ...wouldn't it be hot if you told me no and I fucked you anyway? A fantasy where I'd never hurt you, but you get to pretend this forty-year-old pervert literally can't resist your ass."

He does like Tony that way. And he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about it, some idle part of his mind that's curious, but he'd buried it away because it was too shameful for him to think about.  
  
However here, having permission to indulge, with Tony by his side well... how can he resist?  
  
"Daddy, what are you doing?" He asks, pressing up against the restraining hands slightly, "Get off me."

"No, baby. It's all your fault Daddy's so hard. This is your responsibility," Tony insists. He pulls his finger out of his "son" and aligns his cock with the boy's hole. He's already dribbling precum against the tight bud. Enough lubricant to 'rape' the child with.  He holds both of Peter's hips. Yanking the boy backwards onto his spearing erection, "Fuck! Take it, baby. Take all of Daddy's cock."  
  
The pace is immediately blinding. He knows Peter can take it. Will endure and quickly heal.

Peter inhales, a high, piercing sound drawn out of him. There's no time to adjust, he hasn't even been prepped this morning. He's almost certain that without his quick healing abilities and the fact he's still loose from last night, he might even bleed from the assault.  
  
It hurts, more than anything else yet, and it's too much even for him. The tears and cries are real and he begs, "Tony please... please slow down a little." However, he can't deny the lust building from his prostate being hit with each wild thrust.

Tony takes the hint and marginally subsides. He slaps Peter's ass cheek and angles into his prostate more. Purposefully stabbing at it, "How does it feel knowing your little underage hole is getting wrecked by a man twenty-five years older than you? Does it hurt? Is Daddy raping your hole making you cry?"

It's a little easier, he's still thankful the man listened to him, and although it still hurts... it's the good sort of pain and he moans. Still, he keeps up with his persona. When he hears the questions he isn't sure if this is Tony asking or if they're still playing their game, either way though the answer doesn't change.  
  
"Yes Daddy." He whispers through his sobs.

"Safe word... pineapple." The man says as his hips slow. His tone clear. Tony gently kisses Peter's slender shoulders, "I'm so close, Peter. I want you to really sell it. Make me cum... beg him to stop fucking you."

He nods jerkily into the bedding. Feeling a little better with he safe word plus his mounting pleasure he raises his head from the bed.  
  
"Daddy, I'm so sorry. Please, it hurts, it feels like you're up here," he pats his chest near his heart, "Get off me! Please!" He cries.

Tony moans. Sitting up. Still holding the boy's hips. "Daddy can't stop. You did this to me! You made me fuck you!"  
  
He slams his hips forward once every second. Hips slapping harshly against the boy's pert ass. He knows he's closes to spraying a heavy load into his little partner and wants to prolong it. God, all he needs is a firm no. A scream! Anything to drag him over the edge.

He can hear the desperation in Tony's voice and... he's almost proud of himself. _He_ made the man lose control like this, _he_ is the one who's driving him crazy. He has to suppress a smile by burying his face in the sheets. He wonders if he could keep the man on edge by staying silent... but that's an experiment for another day. He lets out a wail into the bed and begs, "I can't do it. Stop Daddy. Stop!"

Tony withers out a moan.  His cock flexes within the kid. Dribbles precum in an unrelenting torrent, "Fuck fuck fuck baby, Daddy's gonna fill you up... mm....make you his little fucktoy.  Take Daddy's load ah... ahhh..."  
  
His voice is rising in pitch. He pulls a leg up. Plants it next to Peter's face on the mattress. Still desperately clinging to his "son's" hips, Tony rams painfully and quickly into him. Reams his barely fucked hole with oblivion, "Daddy can't stop! You're going to take this fucking dick every day. After school. Daddy's going to rape your tight baby pussy and force you to cry for him to stop. Evil little boy. Tempting little whore."

Peter quivers beneath the man but does his best to fall loose and pliant, knowing how much Tony loved it last night. He doesn't hold back any sounds now, letting the weeps and the cries and the moans fill the room along with the obscene squelching coming from between them. His own cock is hard again on the bed and shame fills him up from Tony's words and he tries to keep in his mind that they're just playing... it's just a game. He feels sick and he feels hot and he knows he's going to ruin the sheets under him any second.  
  
"I can't do this again Daddy, I can't. Please, it hurts too much."

Tony buries deep. His cock unloading as it pulses hard. He whimpers out "pineapple" before kissing Peter's hair and shoulders. Folding over the boy like a guardian. "Good boy," he moans. "Good, perfect, sweet baby boy.... God I love you. Love you. Love you. Love..."  
  
He's sliding out of the boy and is kissing down his spine.

Peter's still hard but it feels almost secondary at this point. He's exhausted again, and sore in all the right places. His emotions feel drained. He barely registers that after months of resistance and temptation, this is the first time Tony's expressed love toward him and it's this that keeps him in the moment, even with his mind addled. Peter manages to mumble a weak, "Love you too."

Tony drags Peter onto the bed. Pulls him into his arms. He'll change his messy suit, later. "You're such a smart boy. So beautiful."  
  
Tony kisses the kid's eyelids. He tangles their fingers together. Still whispering. "I love your company. Love fighting crime with you. I've never felt so lucky."

Peter chews on the inside of his cheek but stays silent. He wonders how much he should reveal to the man about his history of being bullied. To have his hole called a 'pussy' is erotic in a sense, but still far too raw in his mind. Really, it's a stupid thing. Why should he ruin the mood over something so small? Something that hardens his cock despite his history? It really doesn't matter now. Although the way he felt a slip in his mind in the intensity of the moment was different, he'll have to ask the man about that sometime later. For now, he squeezes Tony's hand back, "I'm the luckiest boy in the world, this is all I've ever wanted." He does his best to keep the strain out of his voice.

Tony smiles the slides down the bed, reseating himself between Peter's thighs once more. He tongues his baby boy's ass. Greedily lapping out the load he'd just filled Peter up with. He reaches around the boy, fondling the kid's trapped cock. "Spread your legs, prop up on your knees," he instructs before kissing a well-spanked cheek, "Daddy wants to hear you cum."

He forces his thoughts away and just _feels_. Lifting his hips off the bed so the man has better access and he spreads as far as he can. He yelped at the strikes, earlier, but the kiss seems to melt away the pains of the day. He reaches back with both hands daringly, spreading his own cheeks. He has no balance except for the weight on his chest and neck, he turns his face on the bed so he can speak, "I'm so hard Daddy. You make me so hard, it's almost unbearable."

Tony laps at Peter's balls. His nose buried between messy cheeks as he sucks the boy into his mouth. He continues jerking his "son" while moaning around the sensitive sack.

Peter cums like that, spilling over his lover's hand before falling back onto the bed, breathing heavily. It's a... softer sort of orgasm but no less intense. He murmurs a quiet, "Thank you."

Tony crawls in next to Peter. Turns him over to lick his face and neck, "Daddy loves you."

He lets the man move him however he wants, a calmness between the two of them settles. Gentle touches of their hands and lips and tongue, it's a beautiful moment to Peter, "Baby loves you too."

"You ready to go soon or do you need to rest?"

"I think I'm okay." He says, groaning as his bones pop when he sits up, "I do think I need a shower now for sure though."

"Go on in, I'll join you, I have to find a new suit anyway now too."

He presses a chaste kiss to Tony's lips and gets up, scampering to the shower before the man can stop him again. Tony joins Peter in the shower after a few minutes. He wraps his arms around the boy and kisses the side of his neck.

Peter brings his hands up and hooks them onto Tony's arms, he rests his head back against the man's chest, enjoying being short enough to nestle underneath his chin, "You're the best thing that's happened to me."

And he means it. More than working for the man, more than being Spiderman, more than maybe becoming an Avenger (although he wouldn't know Tony without those things) this right here is the best thing in his life.

"And it'll only get better, baby. We're a good team."

"We are." He concedes and presses a kiss to the man's arms around his chest.

* * *

Tony walks into work with Peter at his side. It's past noon on a Sunday, so the lobby is relatively empty. Still, once he passes the security kiosk with Peter in tow, he's swamped by the few employees that are milling about. Before they noticed him, most of their eyes were on the large, flat-screens lining the lobby's glass walls. All engrossed by news of a man with bat-like wings terrorizing the Pacific.

Whether they want to prove to Tony that they're actually working hard or they genuinely have questions for him to address before they clock out, he doesn't care. He enjoys letting Peter see that he's needed.

People hold up crystal clear tablets with forms for him to sign and he takes a moment to email them to Pepper. People ask him about upcoming appointments and he asks them to check with Pepper for his schedule. A few ask about miscellaneous problems they could look up on their own, but he still tries his best to answer. Though the answer is more often than not, "call Pepper."

As he leads Peter up the glass stairs, past the cylindrical room part of his security team inhabits, he tries his best not to grin stupidly and hug the boy in front of everyone. Sure, Peter's been inside Stark Tower plenty of times, but rarely during the day and rarely by his side. He feels an insane urge to show off. To impress the boy. Instead, he introduces Peter to everyone that stops them as a local high school genius and even implies the boy is in competition with a few other New York students for an upcoming position. A few employees seem boggled by the news. Especially the ones that immediately understand the liability involved in hiring children. The rest seem delighted to meet someone as smart as they are and shake the kid's hand with warm smiles.

Peter is overrun with the bombardment. It was certainly a surprise, and he blushed the entire time Tony talked about him. He's never quite understood why Tony Stark has an interest in him, but watching the man brag about his intelligence makes him believe that Tony values him for more than just an easy and far too ardent lay. He secretly thrills in knowing no one there, aside from Pepper, knows what the two of them get up to behind closed doors.

Once they're safely in his office, Tony collapses on the couch. "Jesus. I wanted to take you through the lobby to give security a chance to start recognizing you as an employee... but I didn't expect work to find me before I could even get upstairs."

He walks over to stand next to the man and strokes his fingers along his jaw, "It seems I've kept you from some very important work, Mr. Stark."

The older man closes his eyes. Enamored by the gentle touch. He looks so peaceful and Peter braces his hand on Tony's shoulder to sit on his lap, continuing his petting. The soft weight of his new lover is solid and comforting to Tony. He smiles at the caress. Leans into it.

Tony's definitely in love. Might have been since the first time Peter cracked a cheesy superhero joke in his car. Might be in love forever with this boy, he can't help but feel like this is his last chance, if he loses Peter there will never be anyone else.

Tony moans as Peter wraps an arm around his back and nearly purrs like a kitten when the kid keeps stroking the nape of his neck. Peter presses a kiss to the top of his lover's head before resting his chin there, enjoying being the taller one at the moment.

Tony drifts to sleep after a time. He snores softly as Peter comforts him. He's no superhuman and they're both running on too little sleep. Peter chuckles when he realizes the man's asleep. He moves off the admittedly comfortable lap to settle on the cushion, beside him. Resting his head against Tony's shoulder he decides a few minutes of sleep would do them both good and he lets himself slip into unconsciousness as well.

Tony opens his eyes at a knock on the door. He quickly conjures up a floating, holographic screen with articles about his arc reactor in front of he and Peter. He nudges the boy awake before calling for the visitor to enter.

Peter jumps when jostled and hastily pretends to be reading the articles as someone comes in.

A scientist in a lab coat steps in with a worried look on her face. "Sir, can your tour take a detour to development? We've found a few kinks we can't seem to work out on the water purification plans and the city expects an answer by Thursday."  
  
Tony sighs. Working on a Sunday was not his intention... but if he doesn't close this deal soon, the city will choose to repair their existing system. A process that will be cheaper, not as effective, and prone to future faults. Of course, they'll still tax the citizens, cheating them out of money for something worth less than half what the city collects.  He explains as much to Peter while standing, adding "Plus, you're a fresh eye. Maybe you can help us out."

Peter nods and does his best to look professional, but as the scientist leaves the room he smirks and whispers, "I never mind looking at a few kinks for you."

Tony snickers before pulling the boy into a hug, "Don't get Daddy hard. I'll bang you in the middle of that lab right in front of everyone."

"Wouldn't that be something..." He laughs back quietly, "think we gotta wait a few years for that one though."

"Oh? You'd be up for it?" Tony pulls Peter in closer. Growls in his face before snapping his teeth, "Daddy claiming you in front of everyone who's paid not to talk about what happens on the clock."

Peter hums with amusement, but considers the question seriously, "I'm not sure if I'm being honest. It's something I'd have to think about..." He hopes he isn't disappointing the man.

"You've got a while.  I'll claim you in private until then," he says. His face nears Peter's. Hovering merely a centimeter away, "You're mine."

"Yours," he agrees, "always." He glances to the door and quickly pecks Tony on the lips, "We should probably go look at those plans though, right?"

Tony takes Peter through the labyrinthine halls to an elevator tucked behind a secretary's desk. The building was designed to prevent business contacts from wandering into laboratories and weapons testing facilities. If someone ever walked into a classroom and got shot or gassed, they'd have a hard time proving they were there, accidentally. Of course, most of that development has been halted. Most of the steel doors they walk past are guarding empty rooms. The shooting range they walk through to get to Stark Industries' newest lab is collecting dust.

Though he doubts security would check the tapes for a room with no valuables, Tony only twitches his fingers toward Peter's hand. Deciding to brush against they boy's skin instead of a sliding their palms together. There's no privacy at work, and he knows it. At least nobody would question why he's smiling from ear to ear, so he risks a loving glance down at the boy, "I'm glad you're here."

Peter smiles back and nods in agreement, suddenly feeling choked up that Tony would even say something like that. The man is far too nice to him and he scrambles to figure out he deserves it. Why he's ever deserved it. He's just some scraggly kid from what Tony might consider the "wrong" side of town. He hopes he can make it up to this man. Finally figure out a way to show him he's worth all the attention he's received.

In the lab, Tony fixates on his work, leaving Peter's side to read over a binder his employees laid out on a counter. He murmurs something to one researcher about briefing Peter on the "kinks" and settles into the reading. He randomly shouts out questions to the man briefing Peter and typically another employee answers. An hour passes as Tony makes marks in the binder.

Peter takes it all in. Tries to consume all the information. He's worried when a researcher slides a tablet into his hands that explain a series of underwater gears and pulleys, but he's relieved when the diagram makes sense. Perhaps he is as smart as Tony says he is. The idea makes him blush. Peter starts thinking about ways he can help improve on the project. He wants to impress Tony.

Tony makes a few last marks in the binder and gestures for Peter to join him.

Peter comes over, "So what are you thinking?"

Tony rips several pages from the binder and passes them to Peter. Leaning in, he whispers. "These explain how we manage to use tiny underwater drones and an entire team of fifty over the course of four weeks to install and reinforce delicate machinery.  I want you and Ned to figure out how long it would take Iron Man and Spiderman to get this done.  I'll pay both of you for your time and you'll save the company so much money on labor and construction equipment that you, Ned, and your aunt can retire in a month... paid slowly over the course of the next twenty years to keep people from connecting the payments to your hero alter-ego, of course."

He looks up at Tony with wide eyes, "Are you sure? I mean, you have some of the best people working for you. You really want me to do it?"

"Did you miss the part about saving money? This looks like something you and I could knock out in a week. Maybe even Cap could join us if I smuggle him back into the country to speed up the process."

"Oh, Cap could join us?" He says, laughter in his voice. He can't push too far right now he knows but he still likes teasing the man, "I didn't know that was something you wanted."

"Most of my fantasies involved Falcon, but he's explicitly stated that he hates you... maybe Thor instead."

Peter snorts and claps a hand over his mouth. He really hadn't made a great impression on either of them at the airport almost a year ago.  
  
"I'm sure you're right, the two of us could get it done quick enough," dropping his voice lower, "and maybe we could have some fun if we were alone."

Tony leans in. Stops himself and quickly turns away. What a tempting little boy. He nearly shudders.

"When we're alone." Peter says again and steps away himself, reading through the pages.

Once Tony has taken care of his team, he gives Peter the promised tour. They play with gadgets, touch unbelievable substances, and even blow a few things up. It's honestly the most fun Tony's ever had on a date and he whispers as much to Peter in an elevator.

"I know I haven't really been on any dates but I can't think of anything cooler." The kid's abuzz with excitement. The boyhood wonder still inside him no matter how grown up he tries to act.

"I've given tours before but they tend to bore people." Tony looks away as he speaks. Their at the building's core. The giant arc reactor in front of them thrums peacefully.  He loves his work and is grateful to share it with someone who actually gives a shit.

"How can they possibly find all this boring?" He says, almost appalled. "This is literally one of the most beautiful places I've ever been too."

"One of? ...as long as my bed is number one, that's fine."  
  
The energy team clears out as the sun begins to set. A short break for dinner for some and late returns home for others. Tony wants to kiss the boy but doesn't want security to record the crime. Instead he claps a hand against Peter's shoulder. "You're amazing. Truly."

Peter's smile just widens. He wishes he could the man his affection but abstains, wondering if there are cameras in Tony's office. "Of course that's number one... what do you want to do now?"

"Grab an early dinner. Get you back to your aunt. Call you immediately and describe what I _wish_ we were doing."

"Mmmm, I have until late tonight though... do you think we could squeeze in one more uh... meeting before I go?"

Tony shakes his head. "Have a good night with your aunt. Pretend to do some homework. Tell her about touring the tower. Make me sound responsible."

"But Daddy..." He groans quietly, "I told her I wouldn't be back until long after dinner. I think I should stick around... make sure everything stays as I told her. She may not even _be_ home if we left too soon." He's sure she'd be there, but he wants a little more time with Tony before he has to go back to school for a week, "We can grab food and take it home, that would save time anyway." He's not sure when he started referring to Tony's place as _home_ in his head but that's what it is to him now.

Tony licks his bottom lip. Bites it for just a second. His eyes focused intently on Peter's mouth. He speaks again with agreement in his tone, "Wicked youth." The man steps around the teenage vixen and knows the boy will follow him. He pulls out his cellphone, "Delivery will save even more time."

Peter smiles. Giddy for some reason. Thrilled that he got the man to agree to something, change his mind about it. He follows him back through long hallways, down stairwells and to an elevator.  They arrive in the lobby and security nods to them both as they approach Happy who's holding the front door open for them. They both nod in greeting to the man and Happy is amused by the way Tony and Peter always seem to be synchronized. Tony inadvertently playing a role-model for a kid that has always admired him.

Happy settles into the driver's seat before meeting Tony's eye in the rearview mirror.  He then, silently, rolls up the partition between them. Tony doesn't wait before tugging Peter across his lap.  He leans over the boy. The passion of every single kiss they'd skipped pouring from his heart to Peter's.  He moans relief at the feel of the boy's mouth against his own. Peter licks his way across Tony's teeth before stopping his own moan and pulling back.

"Happy with hear us," he says with strain in his voice. He wants Tony so much that it felt wrong to even pull his lips away in the first place.

"Happy, I've been fucking a fifteen year old all weekend," Tony barks.

"Does Pepper know?" Came Happy's voice from the intercom. Low and evenly spoken instead of loud and raucous like Tony's.

"Yes," Tony says peacefully as he presses a button to reply.  
  
"I'm glad you're fucking someone, again, Mr. Stark," came Happy's sublime reply.  
  
Tony perks a brow at Peter.

Peter goes beet red as he glances between the front and Tony. He's glad the partition is up. He hides his face in the man's neck, pressing a soft kiss and mumbling, "Alright then."

"Happy and Pepper know everything about me. Everything."  
  
He kisses Peter's ear. Tone uncharacteristically serious. "If you ever need anything, they're both at your disposal... and if you need a way out of this... they'll help you with that, too."

He frowns, "What do you mean a way out of this?"

"What we're doing could... impact you," Tony says, softly. "In ways none of us could predict." He pulls himself back to get a look at Peter's face. "If you ever feel like this was a mistake or you feel trapped or you just... regret it, someday.  Happy and Pepper care about you. Want you to be safe and well.  You can talk to them.  Anything you don't want me to know, they won't share.  ...but they'll have enough information on our relationship to give you good advice or necessary resources."

It's... touching. Right here, he knows the man would never do anything to hurt him, the fact he's giving him an out in the first place, even if Peter will never take it.  
  
He can't help capturing the man's lips in a heated kiss, "I appreciate the gesture. But now, more than ever, I know there's no one I'd rather be with. Fuck whatever might happen."

The car comes to a stop and Tony extracts Peter from his lap.

The boy climbs out and follows the man to the door where delivery is waiting. They go inside and set up at the small kitchen nook and Tony starts parsing out the food. As he works, Tony asks the house to play music. It settles on a top 40s station on it's own. The man hums along and swivels his hips in enticing figure eights as he leaves the table to find glasses and real, metal utensils.

Peter waits, smiling to himself. He lets his eyes trace the man as he works his way around the room. His heart is so full of love just watching the most mundane things. When Tony returns, Peter can't help being cheesy and expressing it, "I love you."

Tony sits the glasses down. Smiles back. "You know I love you, too."  
  
An idea seems to strike him as he finishes setting out their silverware. "You know... we never really made this official."

He thinks back on their adventures over the past few days, "I think it's pretty official," he laughs, "but what did you have in mind?"

Tony rounds the table. Drops to a knee in front of Peter. "Mr. Peter Parker, light of my life and actual superhero to my rich-guy-in-a-metal-suit," he begins. He takes his teen lover's right hand between his own, "Would you like to be my mostly secret boyfriend until you graduate high school?"

Tears actually spring to his eyes and his lower lip quivers. He feels incredibly silly getting so choked up at the words, but he still responds, "Yes. Oh Tony yes, more than anything," he wipes his eyes with the back of his other hand, "God, I'm such a fucking sap."

Tony remains crouched. He presses his lips against Peter's fingers. Face shielded from view by the angle.

He reaches down and tilts the man's head up so they can look into each other's eyes. His hand moves to cup his face.

Tony isn't quite crying, but there seems to be something tremulous about his expression, "I don't deserve you." _I feel like I'm just being selfish_ is what he doesn't say.

"You have no right to decide that," he says, a serious expression dawning his face, "this is all I've wanted for a year. Well, multiple years, but it's been unbearable since I met you. You're the only one I've ever really cared about in this way. I love you so much and you've already done so much for me, it feels like I'm the one who doesn't deserve you." He hopes the man understands the raw honesty in his voice, he's totally vulnerable and it's uncomfortable, but necessary at the moment.

Tony seems to get comfortable at Peter's feet.  He lays his ear on Peter's thigh. Closes his eyes. "You're right, baby. Daddy trusts you to know what you need."

He strokes his hand up and down the man's neck like earlier, he tries to break the tension between them, "Right now I need my Daddy to eat so we can have some fun before I have to go back to Aunt May's."

"Feed me," Tony yawns. Joking but still not moving.

"You serious?" He asks, laughing a bit, "Here on the floor?" Still, he stabs a bite of wonton onto his fork and holds it out, just in case the man isn't joking.

Tony takes it. Can't help smiling as he chews. He turns his head to try and keep Peter from seeing how silly he looks.

His smile grows and he pulls Tony's plate closer. He alternates holding out bites and taking his own.  
  
"This is nice. I feel useful for once."

Tony chuckles.  He speaks after swallowing. "Are you forgetting I begged you to save my company millions of dollars, today?"

"What?" He asks cheekily, "That's work, not our relationship. I feel like you're always doing all the work. I'm just trying to follow along as best as I can."

Tony doesn't respond. Simply rests on Peter's legs and lazily eats.  He feels like dozing off, again, and wonders if he can even manage to stay awake and fuck the boy, as promised.

They continue in silence until the last bits of food are gone from both their plates. He pets Tony's head, "Sorry, I need to get up to clean the dishes."

"Or you could lay back and give Daddy your cock for dessert," Tony says as he pulls back enough to start unbuckling Peter's belt. He's looking up to the boy's eyes and working fast. Eager for his little lover.

He spreads his thighs, allowing the man to work, "I don't want to cum yet though, there's something I want to do." He says, blushing and looking away.

Tony nods and then reveals Peter's cock. He smiles at it like an old friend. "Hello beautiful."

He can't help snorting a laugh and he smiles fondly down at Tony as the man winks up at him. He takes the boy in a loose fist. Teasing since he's been asked for leniency. "What do you have in mind?"

He bites his lip, "Can it be a surprise?"

Tony seems to consider the option. "Do you think Daddy can suck an answer out of you?"

He thinks it over and decides if he does cum he'd probably be able to get it up again so he looks down at Tony and says, "You can try." But he thinks of how wicked the man can be, "But you only have ten minutes." He clarifies.

Tony smiles with all his teeth and shouts for his kitchen to start a ten minute timer.  He decides against a full, frontal assault, for once. He takes Peter's cockhead into his fingers lightly tickling the sensitive surface as his mouth descends on the boy's pretty, little balls. He sucks them into his mouth and alternates between licking each. In return, Peter starts breathing heavily and his hands grip the sides of his chair with white knuckles, his teeth clench but he tries to prolong the inevitable end, a challenge for himself as well as Tony.

Tony takes a break. For a full minute, he only strokes Peter's cock while looking at it hungrily. He wants to memorize it for his fantasies.

It's almost like Tony zones out. Peter frowns down at him, the touch is too loose and it's killing him, "D-daddy?"

Tony smiles up at him. He feels embarrassed but won't say so. Won't this energetic kid get tired of him, someday? He's 40 fucking years old. "I think... I'm a little tired."

"You don't want to play anymore? Did I do something wrong?" He's worried. He doesn't want to bore the man,he just wanted to be a little more playful, take a little more action in their relationship instead of just following the man's lead... maybe Tony would prefer it if he went back to that.

"I didn't get enough sleep, baby," Tony kisses Peter's cock like he would the boy's cheek. "A nap sound ok?"

"Okay." But he's upset. He gets up and hastily puts his cock away. He should've known better, he just made a fool of himself. He has no clue what he's doing, he shouldn't have tried.

Tony drags Peter into his arms. He kisses the boy's forehead and holds him tightly. "I'm sorry I'm having a hard time keeping up."

He frowns again and turns looks up at him, "No. It's my fault. I'm sorry I don't know how to do this all correctly."

Tony takes Peter's hand. Presses it against his own cock. Frots against it ever so slightly, "Daddy wants you. Needs you. ...but I am also in need of a little sleep." He tips Peter's chin up and licks his lips and jawline. "You're gorgeous and perfect company. You're doing fine, sweet boy."

Peter loves being invited to touch Tony. Marvels at the realization that _this is real_ , every time. He squeezes the man's hard cock, kneading it and rolling it around under his pants. He moves closer and presses a kiss to his neck, "Okay Daddy."

Tony exhales shakily. Peter always makes him feel good.  Has always been a temptation. He remembers seeing the boy for the first time. The thoughts he had about what they could do on the kid's bunk bed in that tiny, Brooklyn apartment.  He'd used Happy as a liason, not because he was too busy, but because sitting next to the intelligent, charming, highly endearing fucktoy of your dreams didn't bode well if said fucktoy was fifteen. He'd planned on three long years of keeping his distance... but look what he'd done. Foolish, foolish man.

"Do you think we can manage one more thing... before we go to bed? Or should I save it for later..." He mumbles from his place under the man's chin.

"I wanna try..." Tony offers.  He's still drowsy, but God, Peter is hot.

He stands on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Tony's ear, "Rape me, Daddy."

Tony's jaw drops. He stares at Peter for a few seconds. A devious smile slowly unfolding on his face. "That," he chuckles. "Is exactly how to wake Daddy up.  Run."

"You read my mind." He says, before leaving, sprinting across the kitchen and putting distance between them.

Tony knows Peter could easily outrun him.  Even overpower him.  But he expects the kid to dial it back and let himself be captured. "SAFEWORD IS PINEAPPLE!" He shouts as he dashes through his living room toward the stairs he assumes the boy must have already climbed. "GOT IT?"

"Got it!" He shouts from behind Tony. Then he lets a quiver come into his voice, "Daddy. Why are you chasing me? What did I do?"

Tony whips around on the stairs. Genuinely shocked Peter didn't head to one of the bedrooms. Are they going to end up on a couch? Up against a counter? The floor? The possibilities excite him even further.

Peter crawls along the wall behind the man, just out of his eyesight, "Daddy, I don't understand. I just got home from school and you jumped on me. What's happening?"

Tony knows not to give up his location by shouting back. He creeps up the stairs and rounds a corner. Listening for footsteps.  ...though he's a little worried the kid might be crawling on a wall.  He glances above himself, just in case.

Peter goes to a bedroom, makes his way to the ceiling where the man won't see him at first. He calls out, "Daaaaddyyyyyy."

Tony stalks in confidently. His wicked smile returns.  He's hard beneath his slacks and slides out of his blazer. As he undoes his cufflinks, he speaks,  "Come to Daddy, little baby. I won't hurt you."

Peter thanks his brain for thinking to grab his web shooters this morning. He drops down slowly behind Tony, still upside-down, "You promise you won't hurt me Daddy?"

Tony whips around, quickly. Grabs at Peter's dangling form.

Peter yelps, he shivers and it isn't totally fake. He whimpers, "Daddy! You said you wouldn't hurt me..."

Tony doesn't quite know what to do.  Peter's mouth _is_ right there. two plush, pink slivers of young flesh.  Parted with surprise and waiting on daddy to claim them. He draws the boy closer. Shoves his tongue into that pretty mouth as he tugs on his "son's" hair. He laps hungrily against Peter's tongue. The angle making his teeth clack awkwardly. He slows down just a bit.

Peter knows he should play the reluctant victim, but he can't help kissing back.  He sucks Tony's lower lip into his mouth. With a stroke of bravery he bites down, drawing a bit of blood from the man.

Tony groans at the violence. For a moment, he pulls away, looking at Peter with wild eyes. He's rarely more alive than directly after a battle when he's still bruised and broken.  He loves pain and knows Peter chases it too. Collecting himself, he tightens his fist in Peter's hair. Yanking harder. "Daddy's tired of you being a little tease..."

Peter cuts his web and flips backwards, his hair sliding rather painfully from between Tony's fingers. He lands on his feet. The pulling on his hair makes his scalp tingle with abused nerves.  His his eyes water, but the pain makes his already hard cock twitch. He takes a step back, "I'm not trying to tease you, what do you mean?"

"Walking around in your little Captain America boxers..." Tony growls as he slowly approaches. "Sitting on Daddy's lap. Teasing my cock with that perfect, little ass... I don't care how young you are. You're begging to be fucked."

He brings shaky hands up in front of him, "What? W-what's being f-fucked? Is that... are you gonna hit me Daddy." Tears drip down his face, losing himself in the role.

"Ohh..." Tony can't help but crack a little smile. He turns his face away to bring back his feigned anger. "So young... Daddy's... 8 year old boy?"  
  
His cock twitches rather obviously as he stalks forward with his arms out and that evil grin firmly in place.

He doesn't move forward or backward. Stills like a deer in headlights. "Yeah, Daddy," he agrees, the age young enough, "What are you going to do to me? What's fucking?"

Tony licks his lips.

"Daddy?"

Tony lunges at Peter. Pressing his body against him as they both hit the floor. "You're gonna be a good boy for daddy? You're gonna help daddy feel better?"  
  
He grinds his hard cock against Peter's. His mouth dipping low to chew the boy's earlobe. He breathes into the kid's ear. Rough and ragged breaths coming out of him in short, hungry growls. "Fucking is how a man claims you. Shows you what it means to be a slut. You're gonna take Daddy's cum, baby boy."

His head bounces off the floor, he isn't ready for the assault. He sees black spots and his movements feel slow. He gasps at the electric touch of their cocks, and he brings his hands to Tony's chest, pushing him away, "It hurts, Daddy please you promised me."

Tony groans as he continues to hump the boy. "Don't lie, little boy," one hand snakes between them to grab the boy's cock.  Jesus, Peter is hard as a rock! Tony thrills at the realization. "You're hard. Your body was made for this. Made for Daddy to love."  
  
He presses both hands to Peter's wrists. Tugging them to the boy's sides. One clenched fist at each hip.

Peter bucks but no friction is provided. He mewls, wanting Tony to touch him again. He can't help panting, "I want to love you Daddy..." And adds on at the end, "but are you going to hurt me?"

Tony doesn't answer. He returns to teasing Peter's earlobe with his mouth.  His hips drop back down, giving the boy something to frot against.  He moans as their cocks make contact through their clothes.

He whines as one hand slides around the man's back gripping his clothes in a mock of pulling him off, but really just keeping him in place so he can continue to grind their hips together. Keeping up with the pretenses he says, "Daddy they're stiff. Why are they like that?"

Tony bites at Peter's shirt, next. His tongue undoing the first two buttons before he looks up at the boy with snapping teeth. He returns to sliding down Peter's front. Undoing each one.

Peter knows that Tony has a talented tongue but _fuck_ . He's impressed watching the man make quick work off his clothes. He threads his fingers in his Daddy's hair and grips just on the side of painful, holding him as he moves down his body.  
  
"I... I want..."

He's down to Peter's crotch. Nibbling the boy rather gently through his trousers. He's addicted to this. Wants it in his mouth as soon as possible. "You like that, baby? Like it when Daddy touches you, here?"

"It feels good Daddy." He mutters, he's half out of his mind by now, consumed by lust. He thrusts up at the light touch and accidentally hits Tony's cheek with his groin.

"That's it, sweet boy," Tony whispers.  He sits up to unbutton his own shirt.

Half lidded eyes watch Tony strip. He can't stop himself from raking his gaze down the man's bare torso. He tries to pull back into his role, "What are we going to do daddy?"

Tony unbuckles his pants and flips Peter onto his stomach. "I'm going to enjoy myself."

"No!" He shouts and gets his knees under him, trying to get away.

With an arm around Peter's waist, Tony uses his free hand to tug down the boy's pants. "Be still, you little brat!"

He tugs on his Daddy's arm, he know he has enough strength to break away if he really wanted but he doesn't. He just pulls enough so he can twist, seeing if the grip will break that way.  
  
"Let go of me!"

Tony paries the move.  Pulls Peter up against his chest to lick the side of the boy's neck. His naked cock is pressed between taut cheeks and he feels like cumming just from the fantasy of Peter's resistance. "Irresistible little toy. Daddy can't stop."

"No! Daddy this is wrong."  
  
He calculates his next move carefully, getting his feet flat on the ground he pushes back just hard enough to send them falling to the ground, he lands on top of Tony, but it isn't hard enough to do the man and permanent damage, although he will be sorry, that's for sure.

Tony flips them, again. This time bearing down on Peter to hold the boy's chest to the floor. He presses thw head of his cock against the pale pucker of his "son's" ass.

Peter's still loose from this morning so his ass will open up easier than before. He slams his fists on the floor, almost like a temper tantrum, "I don't wanna do this Daddy." He cries.

Tony drags Peter onto his cock using a hand on the boy's hip.  He slides in eagerly. He knows he's always too rough with the kid, but even the hint of filling his baby up makes him lose all control. He bends down. His face against the back of Peter's head. He growls like some wild thing. Completely engulfed by pleasure.

His shout of pain isn't fake, no matter how many times they do this it still hurts when Tony is too rough. But it's okay because he's finally gotten a hang of the pain, he doesn't want soft touches. He whines and shakes as his body is used like a ragdoll, but Tony just keeps fucking him into the ground.

Tony has an arm around Peter's neck, bending the smaller body backward toward his own.  The fist he has clamped at Peter's hip to hold him down is going numb. Fucking the boy while they're both kneeling on the floor will likely make both of them hurt for days.  ...but he looks forward to the pain. Anticipates aching knees reminding him of the pleasure they've shared during the days they'll spend apart. "This is fucking, baby. This is daddy teaching you what it feels like to be a real man."

"Stop it! You're hurting me." He cries, voice breathy from being halfway cut off by the arm around his throat. Planting his hands on the ground he relieves some of the pressure and arches his body backwards, "You promised you wouldn't hurt me."

There's no answer as Tony continues to ream the boy rather impatiently. He wants to hear the boy scream. Wants to cum.

He's arched enough that with a little push, he can bring one hand around Tony's head, pulling him down for another kiss, a facsimile of the upside down one they had when Peter was hanging from the ceiling.

"Pineapple," Tony whispers.  He wants to love this boy. To speak of his attraction instead of their angry game.  His hips slow. The strokes suddenly deepen. "I wanna cum inside you while telling you how much you mean to me, baby. Is that ok?"

He drops his hand and looks over his shoulder, "I'd love that. Please?" He brings one hand to stroke over Tony's white knuckles on his hip, "Can I turn over? I'd like to see you."

"Yes, baby.  Bed?"

"Okay." It'll be better for their knees anyway.

Once standing, Tony practically carries Peter to the bed. He trips a few inches away and flings the boy onto the mattress, landing awkwardly at his side.

Peter laughs, a light, genuine sound that rings through the air. He looks over at the older man, "I love you so much."

Tony chuckles, too, but buries his face in embarrassment.  "Love you, dear," he mumbles into his hands. Trying to be romantic is embarrassing enough without it going wrong.

He reaches over and grabs the collar of the man's shirt. Using a bit of his super strength he pulls him forward, catching the lips he's become addicted to.  
  
"I need you back inside me."

"God, it's hot when you're rough with me."  
  
Though he does oblige by gripping Peter's thigh and sliding back in.  His voice trembles when he's finally able to speak, again. "You're so perfect. So pe...rr... ah perfect for me. We're fucking perfect together,  baby. Ooooooooh, baby, you feel amazing."  
  
The slow strokes are killing him.  Quick and rough is pleasurable, but truly grinding his hips when Peter is still so ungodly tight is enough to make any man shudder.

"We are so perfect together. I'm so happy you didn't make me wait three more years. That would've been hell." He knits his fingers together around the back of Tony's neck and hooks his heels around his thighs. The pressure of the rolls to his prostate is almost enough to make him cum and his cock dribbles precum steadily.

"Oh, I can't imagine waiting.  The _things_ I did while thinking of you were ungodly," Tony hopes Peter can't tell the pleasure has him near tears. The boy might think he's some sappy old man.

"Mmmm," he hums, a smirk curving his face, "what did you do? Tell me what you thought of when you imagined me."

Tony lays on top of Peter. His hips move peacefully against the boy. Strokes shallow. "I fucked a pillow like some horny teenage boy.  For almost a year, everyone has bored me. No dating. No fucking. Just alone with my thoughts... and videos of you saving New York."

That lights a spark in him and he grinds his hips down harder, "Really? Me in the Spidey suit?" He chuckles, he can't imagine how the man can find that attractive.

"Those hips... this ass," He punctuates the remark with two deeper strokes. The lazy, talkative fuck is something he rarely has this early in a relationship, but here they are. He shoves a hand into Peter's hair. Hovers with his face close to the boy's face. "You're so much better than I dreamed. Daddy's so happy."

"I'm glad I live up to the expectations." He mumbles, embarrassed. He casts his eyes down, even though that hand is still gripping his hair, the intense look from the man overwhelming.

Tony sits up. Happy to stroke deeper if Peter shies away from his attention. "You want it harder, baby?"

"Yeah." He says quiet. He knows this now, this is more comfortable than the emotion part of it.

Tony slips his hands underneath Peter's thighs. Pushes the boy's legs forward. Against Peter's chest. "Hold these," he instructs. Only half sure what he's about to do will work.

His brow creases slightly but he does as he's asked... waiting for the man to give him more instruction.

He pulls out and stands.  After completely removing his clothes, Tony tugs Peter to the edge of the bed.  
  
With a rather determined expression, Tony slips back into Peter.  He braces against the boy's thighs. His strokes pivoting downward each time he sinks in. The pleasure quickly becomes all he can focus on. He silently rams Peter for minutes on end before confessing, "I'm yours. All yours. Forever, Peter."

It takes every ounce of effort for Peter to hold his legs. Each stroke fills him so deep he feels like he might burst, the angle let's Tony use him completely. The only thing he can do is just hold his legs as tight as he can and let the man ravish his body. When he hears the words of love fall from Tony's lips he can't hold back and he cums untouched onto himself, the sticky substance pooling on his belly.  
  
"Mine. Your mine and I'm yours. I love you, you're everything to me."

Tony surges at the words. His cock banging into the boy's much abused prostate. He cums while murmuring. "Perfect" over and over. He's never felt so good.


	4. Chapter 4

Fear and Delight  
All the way through the night  
With a little derring-do I'll fall in love with you

 

* * *

Peter wakes to the sound of nightly news, sticky sheets, and Tony sitting up beside him. The man has one leg on the floor as if he'd meant to step out of bed earlier and simply got distracted. He's swirling a glass of something amber and Peter notes that the crystal bottle on Tony's bedside table that seemed decorative when full, is half empty.  Tony downs what's in his glass with his eyes still glued to the projected image in front of them. Peter follow's Tony's gaze to the concerned reporter passionately demanding to know why the shipwreck behind her wasn't preventable.

"Where are the Avengers?" she asks with distress in her eyes.  The coast is littered with debris from a recent shipwreck and a neat row of body bags which are being organized for transport.  An image far too morbid for them to be seeing so late at night. It's the kind of thing that would haunt anyone's dreams. Tony sneers. He pays attention to the news. His position requires him to, but he hates it. Hates the heart-wringing imagery. Hates the accusatory tone reporters take toward crime, these days.

How do bad things happen when we have superheroes?  It's a common sentiment in every part of the world.

Tony notices Peter is awake and waves the ten-o'clock news away.  The sound cutting out along with the video.  He drops his head and without a word, Tony swings his other leg off the side of his bed and trudges into his bathroom.

Peter notes the slope of Tony's shoulders and knows it can't be easy to be blamed for something that isn't your job. He debates letting it blow over... but decides against it, hoping an offer to talk it out might help. He gets up and follows Tony's path into the bathroom. Sidling up next to him he takes the man's trembling hand, "Hey... you okay?"

Tony's already leaning over the sink. Head hung and eyes unfocused. He allows Peter to take his hand and even squeezes the boy's fingers in response. This isn't Peter's fault. He shouldn't let the boy linger and deal with a problem he didn't make and can't solve. As his mind fumbles to find purchase on Peter's simple question, he says only the first thing that comes to mind. "It's after 10pm. I've got an appointment with a friend and need to get you home."

"I want to help you." Peter traces his fingers over weathered knuckles. There's a hint of jealousy as Tony mentions his appointment, but Peter trusts the man to respect the promise he made, earlier.  Secret boyfriend until eighteen. Whomever it is must simply be a friend. Only a friend.

The older man shakes his head. "It's not your fault and It's not your job to take care of me, baby."

Tony sniffles and finally raises his head. Face wet with fresh tears. This is too much for him to put on Peter. He wants the boy to be happy. Carefree. The burdens he Cap, Thor, Falcon, and the rest of The Avengers must take on are too heavy for a child. He regrets even finding Peter and wonders how many times the boy has passed a news stand and seen angry journalists beg in bold type, "Where is Spiderman?"

The boy cups his lover's face with both hands and wipes his thumbs across the tears, "...but I want to take care of you. I want to be there for you. I love you."

Love confessions have rarely felt real to Tony. Yet, Peter's history of honesty makes the words a true comfort.

"Please... you can talk to me, I can take it." Peter gives a small smile. Keeping hold of Tony's face between his palms, he pulls him down for a punishing kiss. A kiss for having appointments with whomever. A kiss he hopes will show the truth of his words through action.  _Feel better. I'm here for you._

Tony breathes in as much as he can while Peter's bruising attention sucks the air from his lungs. His body turns away from the sink. Nude skin sticking to the boy's nubile form. His passion has been sated far too many times over the past few days. His lust is also doused by the guilt of feeling like a hero with clipped wings. But he still invites the kiss and wraps an arm around the boy's slender waist.

He breaks away and moves one hand to run through the man's hair, "Im more than just a child... let me help you."

"I know," Tony says as he props his chin on Peter's shoulder. "I need us to get cleaned off so I can take you home. Sometimes I... I just get like this. I didn't want you to notice, this soon."

"It's okay," he says, moving his arms to hug the man, "but I'd rather you not hide yourself from me. You can't be happy all the time... with what we do I'd be worried if you were."

He holds Peter close a few minutes more. At the moment, he feels weak. The weekend's exhausting activities and a sense of helplessness overcoming him. He wonders if Peter will help him clean off, but is too ashamed to ask. Instead, he turns Peter toward the shower, waving a trembling hand to start the serene flow of his artificial waterfall.

Peter keeps a hand planted on the small of Tony's back. He leans into the man's side, walking both of them into the stream. Maybe the water can help soothe the man next to him. Maybe he can think of something _else_ to take their minds off the day's tragedy.

Tony stands still beneath the water, not paying attention to Peter at all as his mind still rattles with his grief. So many people dead in the water. So many everyday heroes there to help. ...but not him. The only thing he could have done was prevent it.

Yet, how does one capture a crook that seems to have no patterns? Cruise liners off the coast of Alaska. Fishing boats not far from Japanese shores. Private yachts near Nicaragua. The thief. The murderer.  His reach seems to span the entire Pacific and his targets can never be too big or too small. Tony still hasn't figured out if the shadowy figure sinking ships is greedy or simply evil.

For the moment, all Tony can do is throw money at the problem. Pay for the funerals of the dozens littered across the beach. Make a public statement for his company about how their hearts go out to the lost sailors. Keep Stark shipments off The Pacific until things start making sense, again.

Peter is able to move the man around however he wants, Tony is pliant and doesn't say anything when the water hits his back. He's so obviously lost in thought that Peter doesn't know if it would be better to break him from the horrors that are clearly on his mind or if he should let them run their bone-chilling course. He settles for lathering up his hands and running them over Tony's chest, he hopes the man will come back to himself on his own. However, he does rub small circles into Tony's areolas with his thumbs trying to get the man's attention without speaking.

Tony's eyes close at the sensation. He parts his lips with a sigh. It's still not arousing. Not in the sense things were before, but it feels good. Grounding, in a way. When his eyes open, he truly looks at Peter's face for the first time since he left the bed. Processes that his own feet are flat on the wet floor beneath them. Tony flexes his fingers. Trying to remember where his hands start and the world around them ends. Sometimes, his mind feels expansive. His body only a memory. He smiles lopsidedly at Peter. For that feeling of no longer existing to only last a few minutes, is a miracle. He's lost entire nights to the senseless abyss.

"I'm," Tony says quietly. He tilts his head to look at himself. Wet chest hair and flaccid cock. Arms. Legs. He frowns down at his belly. Not quite protruding but definitely not as defined as it used to be. He shakes his head, again. Finally aware of it moving. Of his neck turning as it does. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"No you're okay. I lose myself sometimes too..." He continues his way down the man's body and rubs circles into his belly, working his way toward Tony's gorgeous cock.

Tony nods to himself, making a decision. Then he backs away slightly as Peter nears his cock. He looks at the boy cautiously. "I... right now, I'm not... able..."

 _I'm drunk._ He doesn't say. The older man doesn't want the boy to feel rejected and forces himself to chuckle and step closer, again. His mind is still trying to race, but at least placing his hands on Peter's shoulders reminds him what matters in the moment. "Thank you, baby boy."

Without a word, Peter accepts that their night of passion has finally come to an end. He returns to cleaning the man. Running short fingers along his defined pelvis and over his cock, trying to keep his touches clinical but he can't help enjoying the feel and weight of it in his hand.

Tony spreads his thighs. Still not inviting sexual attention but allowing Peter room to work. The boy moves his hands underneath and rubs between his lover's thighs, pushing his way backwards and scrubbing cautiously between his ass cheeks. Tony chuckles again. His body thrilling at the carress. Simply enjoying the intimate touch despite it's lack of sexual intent.

Feeling bolder at the sound, Peter can't help but rub his middle finger along the furl of Tony's hole, it's strange, he's never been on this end before... the touch electrifies him. His boyfriend's insides inviting him in a way he'd never thought he'd want. He doesn't press in, however.  He knows better... at least for tonight.

Tony tsks and tsks. "We've got to finish up so I can get you back to your aunt."

"Sorry," he mutters, pulling his hand away. He should known better then to assume Tony would want to reverse their roles, Peter's happy he gets this man in the way that he does anyway, he shouldn't be selfish.

Tony smiles. He sticks a leg out, inviting Peter to finish cleaning him off. It's presumptuous. Perhaps even rude. The spoiled king inviting the service of a courtesan. He just loves the idea and rarely holds back on his urges.

Peter smiles back, he's glad he isn't being rebuffed totally. Pouring more soap into his hands, he drops to his knees and lathers up the man's leg, beginning high up on his thigh and dragging down lower towards his ankle.

The man further relaxes. The tension of _maybe_ being fondled, then _maybe_ not reacting with his earlier enthusiasm, and  _maybe_ making Peter feel undesired all leave him. The boy is fine. He likes just spending time with the man. After all, until literally a day ago, that's all they'd done. Talk. Create. Joke. Invent. Laugh. ...start falling in love like boys his age often do.

He moves to the other leg and starts at the bottom this time and works his way up. Once he reaches the crease of Tony's thigh he stands up and avoids touching the man's still delectably inviting cock, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He pulls him back in another hug and just rests there quietly, trying to provide some comfort to the man he loves as deep as he possibly can.

Tony knows it's his turn to worship the boy, but his tiredness is still getting the best of him and he knows his night's not over. He lathers Peter's hair, but can't manage to finish washing him off. He rests his face in the boy's soapy shoulder and sighs.

Peter can feel Tony's exhaustion and doesn't hold it against the man. Keeping hold of him and bringing a hand to cup the back of his neck, he moves around a bit and washes himself off as best as he can in their position. He closes his eyes and rests his temple against Tony's head.

Tony smiles. Humming gently as he listens to Peter splash lightly through the water.

The boy eventually clicks the spray off and backs away, placing his hands on Tony's shoulders, "Can you get out and dry yourself or are you going to fall asleep?" He jokes.

"I can do that," Tony says sweetly. He steps out of the shower and disappears around a corner. Peter intends to follow, but instead grabs a towel while simply wondering where Tony went. 

Tony steps out of his closet before Peter finds him. He's in his suit from earlier. The fabric smells like Peter. His hugs. His kisses. His arousal. The scent hangs on him along with the hint of bourbon and cologne. Tony finds comfort in smelling like his boyfriend. A comfort he'll need for the appointment he's already late for. "Ready?" he calls out, wondering if Peter was still in the bathroom or if he'd already marched down the stairs toward the garage.

Peter comes out of the bathroom still wrapped in his towel, "Um... do you know where my clothes are?"

"No idea," Tony answers as he pats his mattress in search of his keys. He wonders if they're downstairs with the leftover takeout.

Peter grumbles and goes in search, knowing he can't return home in a different set of clothes. He eventually finds them and slips them on, meeting Tony back in his room.

Tony jingles his keys at Peter. "Under the bed," he says as if Peter was curious about where they'd gone. "Let's head out."

Once in the car, Tony indulges his desire for touch by simply holding the boy's thigh as they course through the streets on their way to the other side of town. He's silent as he keeps his eye on busy traffic, signs, and lights. But he seems to be in a much better mood than he was in, earlier.

Peter places his hand on top and relaxes in the silence. He doesn't want to go home but he appreciates the touch all the same, he know he has to get back before May starts getting suspicious, anyway.

As they near Peter's block, Tony sighs. "My windows are tinted, but I still think it'd be pretty risky to kiss you goodnight."

"If you think it's best," he says, disappointed, "but I don't see anyone around."

Tony smiles over at Peter. "I want it... but you know I'd rather keep this thing going than get photographed in a car and be separated from you forever." He bites back an apology. He is sorry. Sorry for being impatient. Sorry for dragging Peter along on his whims. Sorry for way more than he can even admit to himself in the moment. He wishes they could end the night on a positive note. A kiss. A promise for tomorrow. ...but for the moment all he can offer is a tighter squeeze on the boy's thigh and a whispered. "Goodnight, baby. I can't wait to see you, again."

Peter feels guilty for the predicament he's put Tony in. If he could've abstained for a few more years they would be fine... but instead they're stuck in this secret and it's his fault, if only he were older. He squeezes the man's hand and gives a brief smile. He whispers, "Text me Daddy." Before scampering off to his apartment. 

* * *

Rhodey looks at his watch. Half past eleven at night. He sighs and returns to nursing his beer, he doesn't know why he would've expected Tony to be on time, he never is. Every time he swears he's going to set the time for an hour earlier than he wants to actually meet... but he never does, always hoping Tony will be on time, and every time Tony lets him down.

Tony waltzes in, already smelling like booze and a hint of sex. His wave from the door was exaggerated and his stumbling sort of walk is making him trip over his own feet. He flops onto the barstool beside Rhodey and leans on the man for an awkwardly long hug.

Rhodes groans and pushes the man away, "Damn Tony, who's the lucky lady?"

Tony feels an immediate tension in his body as he realizes Peter's scent is on his suit, no matter how clean his body is and no matter how much cologne he has on. He tries to wipe the stricken look from his face, but Rhodey's known him long enough that he probably caught it, anyway. "Um... lucky guy.  Forgot his name."

He squints at him slightly, he doesn't know if Tony is embarrassed that he was with a guy... but Rhodey's his ex-boyfriend as well as best friend. Of course, he's known about Tony's tastes for years. He's not sure why the question made the man nervous. Still, the man's already drunk and really, it doesn't matter. He returns to his own drink, "Hope you weren't too drunk and stayed safe."

Condoms?  Tony frowns. He hasn't touched one at all with Peter. He'd already known, or at least guessed, the kid was a virgin.  He'd been checked regularly since his last partner, Pepper. They didn't seem necessary.  Still, it only reminds him that he's teaching Peter the wrong lessons.  Being a bad influence in yet one more way. "Well, I always say live hard until you die, right?"

He frowns at that, "You have to be safe with random dudes Tony, even you should know that by now."

"If I _remembered_ things, then how could I expect to hear reminders from between those sexy lips," Tony asks as he leans in.  The bartender raises both his brows and then turns away. Tony Stark has done some weird things in his establishment and he very often ignores them.

He pushes him away again, "For God's sake Tony." He grumbles but he's used to the man's rather beguiling diversion tactics. Still he doesn't press on the matter, "So... other than returning to your playboy lifestyle, what have you been up to?"

"Playboy? Come on, I could learn this dude's name and really settle down."  
  
He knows Rhodey can never know about Peter. Even when the kid turns 18, he'll be judgemental. ...or perhaps Tony should think of him as adult. A reasonable adult that's not on the payroll of a billionaire narcissist.

"Please," he scoffs, "I'll believe you'll settle down when I see it. I really thought Pepper was the one, that you two were ready. But I was wrong. You can fuck who you want Tony, just be safe. I am not losing my best friend because he was too stupid to think with the _right_ head."

"Pepper is..." Tony thinks for a moment. There's probably a nice way to put it, but he can't think. He settles for the harsh truth. "Tired of me. I'm exhausting and she always had to... has to be my mom."

"It sounds like you need to stop acting like a child."

"In my defense, I wasn't raised right."

"No you weren't..." He concedes, sighing softly. But he's known Tony too long to let him off the hook too easy, "You have to be an adult sometimes though. Imagine you did settle with this mystery man, do you think he'd enjoy it anymore than Pepper did?"

"I," Tony can only hang his head. Peter has no expectations because Peter is a literal child. When he ages, though... "I doubt it."

He sees the downtrodden expression and nudges Tony in the ribs, "Come on, what's wrong today?"

The billionaire shakes his head slightly and pastes on a smile. "I'm fine. I'm excited to see you again. You've been busy."

"You're not fine but I'll let it go for now," he says with a wary smile, "and yeah. Really busy."

"If I leave for two months over the summer, you'll still be my friend when I get back, right?"

"Where are you going?"

"Working vacation. Private island. No distractions."

"Private island?" He cocks an eyebrow, "Why so fancy?"

"Is that fancy?" Tony scoffs. He remembers his urge to always show off for Peter.  A private island for just the two of them.  A way to show the boy wonders beyond his wildest dreams. Maybe tempt him enough to stay despite Tony's faults. "I just figured it's a good way to keep paparazzi and corporate spies away from my newest inventions."

He lets out a sound halfway between a scoff and a laugh then takes another drink, "You always have to go big don't you? Even if no one is around to see it."

Tony laughs and sips the water the bartender sits in front of him.  He supposes he is a little too loud.  A little too touchy-feely.  He looks down at his hand, realizes it's on Rhodey's knee and slowly pulls it back to himself.  When he meets Rhodey's eye, he wonders if the gesture seemed suspicious.  He's never stopped himself from touching the man, before.

He just rolls his eyes again. Tony's always been an annoying drunk (also annoying while sober but still somehow endearing). He's glad he's cut off at the moment though, "So how did you end up so tossed you were late to meet me to get drunk together?"

"I was... with that friend.  He and I got a little distracted even though I told him I had an appointment," Tony smirks. "I can blame him, right?  All his fault. Not mine."

"Yes, yes. This friend who you don't use protection with and can't remember his name. Tony please... I've known you far too long for you to try and pull this." He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "You're not telling me something, I just don't get why."

"Don't be like that, Rhodey," Tony says.  He leans over and lifts his hand to pat the man's shoulder, but somehow his lingering attraction to his best friend feels more sinful than it ever has.  He sits back and places his hand on his own knees. "You're my best friend."

"You're entitled to your secrets Tony," he says, tone biting and going against his words a bit, "I just didn't know you still had any from me." He sighs and knocks back the rest of his drink, "It's curious, that's all."

"What does it mean if I fall in love with someone and I still think about Pepper, from time to time... think about... you," Tony asks.  His guilt forces him to look at his water instead of Rhodey's face as he asks.

"Is this the mystery man?" He asks, he's always tried to stay neutral about dealing with Tony's other partners. His own feelings get in the way of good advice, from time to time. Pepper was always better about dealing with Tony's, well, polyamory. In his own relationship with Tony,the two of them just didn't have the same goals, no matter how hard they tried. 

"Doesn't matter who," Tony says as casually as he can. "Hell, the question might be hypothetical.  Just... answer?"

He sighs again, then turns his body to face the man. Tony may not look at him but he can at least tell if he's lying this way, "The way you loved Pepper, loved me... is it the same way you love him?"

"Jesus, man," Tony blushes into his glass.  Folding over it to try and hide his face. He loves Peter. Loves the idea of being with him. Loves the idea of keeping him forever. Even while dating Rhodey in his youth and Pepper rather recently, he always had the fear that he wasn't good enough.  That he'd lose them, after a time. He has the same fear with Peter, but it's different. It's not about him being inadequate... not entirely.  He's simply afraid that what he's doing is bad.  That Peter will come to that realization in time and leave for a safer option.

He squints a bit, takes in the man's face. He never sees him like this, Tony Stark is not a man who blushes. He lets a crooked smile form on his face, "Damn. You really like this guy don't you?"

"Just answer... am I even fit to date anyone if I still wanna bang my secretary and my best friend?  I mean, I won't.  I just... I don't know.  I feel like a shitty human that will always be alone," Tony says miserably into his glass.  The sound hollow as it bounces off the water inside.

"Tony, look at me." He says, exasperated.

Tony cringes as he forces himself to sit up.  He looks to the bartender that's ignoring them and sighs. With his eyes closed, he turns to face Rhodey. It feels like minutes pass before he finally opens them.  Calm and collected... at least in appearance.

Rhodey put on his best unimpressed look, "We can go into that bathroom right now and fuck. I'll bend you over a toilet like we used to. Ream you so hard you can't stand after. Is that what you want? Or would you rather fuck your nameless friend?"

Tony bites his bottom lip but forces himself to not look away. He can't help himself.  His eyes drop to Rhodey's mouth.  He can remember it on him.  Remember how rough and dominating the man was. Rhodey could rail him into a mattress.  Break him in half if he wanted to. ...but so could Peter Parker. Tony sucks in a slow breath between his own lips.  Exhales slowly. "My nameless friend."

"I want you to be certain of that answer," it may be cruel but he allows his voice to fall into a lower register. It's husky, dominating, it's the voice that Tony would immediately comply with when they used to play their games together. Slowly, seductively, he continues, "Don't lie to me. I want the truth. No one will ever know if you choose to come with me, but the choice _is_ yours. If he were here. Right now. Who would you choose to go with?"

Tony does look away, then.  Eyelids fluttering as he tries to still the thrumming of his heart. His cock isn't too doused with bourbon to twitch to half hardness at the imagery.  The memories. He rubs his hands down his thighs.  Scratches his way back up to give himself some sensation other than the heat Rhodey lights inside him. He hisses as he fights off the urge to ask for it. Beg for it. "God, Rhodey, you know I can't... not when you..."

Rhodey reaches over and places his hand atop Tony's. He grips a little tighter and they both rest on the man's upper thigh. Leaning forward, Rhodey allows his stubble to graze Tony's cheek. He growls in the man's ear, "Answer me."

Tony turns his hand.  Clasps his fingers between Rhodey's.  The warmth the man's palm as much an aphrodisiac as his voice.  
  
"If you were both here, I'd take you both home... with your and his permission," Tony says quietly.  It's the truth. If Peter wanted to share him, he'd loved to be shared. "If he wanted you on his own, and you wanted him, I'd watch.  ...just.  If he didn't want to do that, I could stop. I stopped for you. I stopped for Pepper. I'm a slut, Rhodey.  I always want it.  Want all of it.  ...but I do have self-control."

"How poetic," he growls, again. He avoids sneering. He can tell Tony truly means his words and he doesn't think that humiliation would help in this specific circumstance, "but that isn't what I asked you. We are both here, Nameless and Rhodey. Right in front of you. You get to take one of us home, who do you choose?"

"Him. I love him," Tony whispers without hesitation as he gives Rhodey's hand a final squeeze and pulls away. Leaving the man's fist balled up on his thigh.

Rhodey sits back and turns to the bar as though nothing happened, his voice returning to normal, "Well I think you answered your own question. You're a slut, always have been and always will be, but you're a good man, and you'll be a good partner for this guy." He laughs, "I'm really curious who has you so smitten and how you managed to keep a relationship without telling me... it's not Thor is it?" He cocks an eyebrow, knowing how his friend lusts after the god of thunder. 

"Jesus, man. If I were dating Thor, we'd already be mar..." he pauses.  Marriage. The one thing he's always avoided and feared... but it's exactly what all his desires for Peter feel like they're building to.  Not an easy fuck.  Not a parent to coddle his internal woes. A partner.  In science and heroics. Fuck.  Has he really fallen this hard, this fast?

"You'd marry Thor?" He frowns now, knowing how Tony feels on the matter

"It was a joke. Thor's hot but dumb as a box of rocks," Tony smiles weakly. He gets a far away look in his eyes as he pictures Peter in a white suit sticking a ring on his finger.  He smiles a bit goofily and grabs his glass, again, to try and hide his face.

Rhodey can't help smiling at that, a puzzled look still on his face as he shakes his head, "God Tony, I've never heard you speak of marriage unless it was about how awful the institution is..."

"Would YOU say no to waking up next to Thor, every morning?"

He huffs a breath, "You just said yourself you wouldn't marry Thor. This mystery man must be pretty special, whoever he is."

"I didn't... say anything about..." Tony shakes his head frantically as he looks at Rhodey in desperate horror.

"You didn't need to say it, it's written clear on your face." He smiles wider, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to marry him?"

"Marry who?" Tony asks as he looks at the bartender.

"Your mystery man... or am I reading this wrong?" He asks genuinely.

"It's new," Tony admits, finally looking back at Rhodey. "I would never imagine something so... foolish, this soon."

"Alright," he says, raising his hands in defeat, "I'm just counting it a win that you said you wouldn't think on it so soon and not ever."

"I meant... the other one?  The not ever part?"

"Tony. I think it's a great thing if you finally want to settle down." He says, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You're not..." Tony feels like an ass for even thinking it, but he needs to know.  "...Jealous?"

"A little," he admits quietly, but the smile doesn't waver from his face, "but there was no way we would've worked out, no matter how much we wanted it. We're too different as people. I'm happy you found someone to share yourself with..." He pauses, then bites the inside of his cheek, "does he know about your, uh... particular tastes? In bed I mean..."

"I've been too... something to bring it up."

He gives a disapproving look, "If you want to be rough together you have to talk it out first, come on Tony I expected better, even from you."

"We've been rough... just not like you and I.  Not yet," Tony says. The dreamy look back on his face as he remembers chasing Peter around his house.

"Just, talk to him. If you're this much in love over something so new, I'm afraid of you getting hurt. Make sure he's what you want."

"And make sure I'm what he wants," Tony says. His misery quickly rising up, again.

"That too," he won't lie to comfort the other man, "but you just have to talk to him. Communication is key, I thought I taught you that."

"You taught me something?  All I remember is getting nagged about being fashionably late and amazing sex."

He punches him in the shoulder where his hand was, "Knock it off."

"I can't," Tony laughs.  He does quiet down after that, though. Sipping more of his water as he smiles over at his best friend.

He smiles back, "I'm glad you're so happy. I haven't seen you like this in forever. Will you tell me who the lucky guy is?"

Tony can't manage to make himself simply lie.  Should he say the guy's name is "Bob" and let that be it? Rhodey's his best friend.  Knows all but one of his secrets. He sighs. "I'll tell you, someday. Tonight... it's new. He can be "nameless guy" for a while."

He huffs a bit more but concedes, "Alright. Whatever your reasons are for keeping me in the dark I'm sure they're important given the fact that you never keep secrets ever. ...not even about Iron Man."

Tony smiles wanly. The _reason_ is guilt. It's knowing Rhodey will call the police and testify in court to put Tony in jail. It's knowing Rhodey is the only person in his life that will do the right thing.

He smiles back then checks his watch, "I think it's time we both get home. I have an early start and you're already too drunk for the bartender to give you any more." He stands up and waits by Tony's side in case he has to catch the other man.

Tony whispers to his watch to text Happy to pick-up his car in the morning. He then straightens up and looks at Rhodey. "You don't mind dropping me off, right?"

He rolls his eyes again but grips the man's bicep and tugs him towards the door, "Let's go."

On the way home, Tony turns on Rhodey's radio and sings along at top volume. A pop song about ruby red lips and dangerous vixens.

Rhodey can't help smiling at Tony's ridiculousness. He hasn't seen his friend genuinely happy in so long, whoever his nameless friend is must be very unique.  
 

* * *

The next day, Peter sits in the middle of English while completely zoning into space. Shakespeare never has been able to capture his attention and he knows he's going to fall asleep if he doesn't do something soon. Instead of actually paying attention and taking notes, he pulls out his phone. Under his desk he shoots a message to Tony.

  
PETER: {Hey :)} 

TONY: {Pretty sure it's a school day, young man}

Peter smirks and glances around, making sure no one is looking at him.  
  
PETER: {But I'm soooooo bored ...Daddy}

"Oh," Tony says out loud. He's in his lab surrounded by his subordinates. He'd been vaguely interested in what they had to say… until Peter started texting.  
  
TONY: {English? Philosophy? Creative writing?}

PETER: {English, Shakespeare}

Peter smiles to himself, glad Tony isn't ignoring him or telling him to go back to work. Tony, at work, glances around. Responds.  
  
TONY: {Am I really more interesting than The Bard? I'm flattered.}

Peter snorts.  
  
PETER: {There's definitely a few things I'd rather be doing right now.}

TONY: {I need a list.}

Peter feels his cock twitch in his trousers and he tries to adjust himself under his desk.  
  
PETER: {Hmmmm... I wish I could be on my knees under your desk right now, keeping your beautiful cock nice and warm.}

TONY: {Warm? Oh, you mean, you'll take it between those pretty lips while I'm limp? Wait with me until I'm hard.}

The boy's eyes dilate.  
  
PETER: {Yes. I'd suck you off once you were hard, lick you clean, then hold you until you're hard again.}

TONY: {Jesus. I'm at work, baby...}

PETER: {Wish I was with you :( }

TONY: {I've missed you. ...for these few hours we've been apart.}

PETER: {I miss you too Daddy. When will I see you again?}

TONY: {In a week. Maybe two.}

Peter frowns, asks his teacher to go to the bathroom and locks himself in a stall.  
  
PETER: {Why so long?}

TONY: {I've got a trip. Wish I could take you with me, but surprisingly enough, I want you to graduate.}

The boy scowls and sends a message.  
  
PETER: {Are you alone?}

TONY: {Surrounded by my minions.  Do I need to be alone?}

It's barely a second to make the decision. He sends one text.  
  
PETER: {Keep the screen hidden.}  
  
Then after he sees it’s been read, he strips. He drops his jeans around his ankles and pulls his shirt up, holding the hem in his teeth so his abs show. He shoots a high angle selfie with one hand as he holds his cock in the other.  
  
He sends the picture with a caption.

PETER: {I think you'll want to be alone Daddy...}

TONY: {During school? I'm a horrible influence, aren't I? ...heading to my office.}

PETER: {I'm so hot and hard for you in school Daddy, I can't take my mind off of you. What should I do?}  
  
He sits on the toilet and starts stroking his cock with one hand. The fact that he can get Tony Stark to leave a project is a power in itself and he stiffens further at the thought.

Tony knows sending nudes is... probably a bad idea. He's famous. People always try, unsuccessfully, to hack his shit. ...but he's sent it. Designer suit mostly intact but with his erection in hand. Visible from just below his chest to crotch. Straight on in the mirror of his executive bathroom. At least nobody will recognize him by the Arc Reactor, if the photo ever goes public.

Peter moans when he sees it. He thinks of all the things he could do with the man in that suit and tells Tony as much.  
  
PETER: {What if you had me on my knees during one of your big meetings. You'd fuck my mouth, in this suit, and show everyone there who has the power with your obedient little boy at your feet.}  
  
He remembers what Tony said about exhibitionism and hopes this is something the man would enjoy, even if they never could in real life.

TONY: {I'm in charge. Who could really challenge me? My teenage lover and I can fuck where we please. Standing on top of a conference room table with you bent over in front of me.}

PETER: {I'd look out at them, they'd all want a turn. They'd all want a chance to fuck my mouth or my hole. But all they get is to watch you, because I'm yours Daddy.}

TONY: {You don't want to be passed around like a party favor?}

PETER: {I want them to be jealous.}

Peter thinks about the situation to himself for a moment, stroking as he gets an idea.

PETER: {Maybe they try to take me. They're not supposed to but they want me so bad. Would you save me Daddy?}

TONY: {Would you be offended if Daddy likes to watch?}

TONY: {OF COURSE I'D SAVE YOU.}

PETER: {You'd rather watch other men fuck me?}

Peter's not sure how he feels on that but it doesn't exactly dampen his lust, although he prefers it just to be Tony.

PETER: {But I think you're pretty hot straight out of battle, hair messed, bruised and maybe bleeding. Seeing you fight a bunch of men for me in that fucking suit would be so sexy.}

TONY: {Picturing myself punching the company board is... not a thing I should be doing.}  
  
Tony drops his pants to his ankles.  Gets comfortable at his desk where no one would see even if they sat right across from him.  
  
TONY: {What about some baddies? I get rid of them just as they've ripped through that skin-tight, poly-fiber suit of yours.  ...but you look so irresistible on the ground. All scuffed up and groaning. I'd have to take you. Right on a rooftop under a bright, blue sky.}

"Yesssss..." Peter moans in real life before realizing where he is and that anyone could walk in. Somehow the thought isn't the turn-off it should be and he starts pumping faster.  
  
PETER: {I want you to take me as hard as you want, claiming me. Raping me. I'm yours.}

TONY: {I’d cum inside you. Marking you. I don't want anyone's scent on you, but mine.}

PETER: {Have you cum yet Daddy? How hard are you thinking of me?}

Tony hasn't yet touched himself. He sends another picture of his cock. Showing off the precum that's accumulated on the tip.  
  
TONY: {I think I want to stay hard for you all day. Maybe call you tonight to take care of it? I want you to cum, baby. Think about Daddy fucking you hard and unloading inside of you. Biting you like a mutt fucking a horny bitch in an alley.}

Peter just has enough time to stand up and turn around, cumming into the toilet. He fucks his hand through his orgasm and slowly comes back to himself. He brings his cum covered hand to his mouth and suck on his fingers, then innocently looks at the camera and he sends the picture to Tony.  
  
PETER: {Doesn't taste as good as you do Daddy.}

TONY: {Fuck.}  
  
Tony sends a short video of him teasing himself as he tucks himself away. He then holds a thumbs up next to the bulging crotch of his slacks.  
  
TONY: {Going back to work like this, baby.}

Peter's eyes bulge. The thought of Tony be hard and wanting all day for him, fuck he wishes he were there.  
  
PETER: {I want to see you cum.}

TONY: {Maybe I won't cum for two weeks?}

PETER: {Daddy...}

He's surprised. Peter can't deny himself for that long. Although the thought of Tony, hard and wanting until they can fuck again is almost enough to make him stiff again.

TONY: {Every day. Every time I think of you. I'll text you.  ...and I'm not cumming until you're here to lick it up.}

PETER: {You're making me want to ditch school.}

TONY: {Two. Weeks. Patience is a virtue, baby boy.}

PETER: {I can't wait for you to get back, your cock is going to be so hard. You're going to be bursting with it. I wonder how much cum you'll have built up to cover me in...}

The thought of Tony blowing his load after not cumming for two weeks makes his mouth water. The man will be so on edge.

TONY: {Back downstairs, working. You behave!}  
  
Tony flies out that night. He texts Peter an, "I love you" from the airport.  Shoots him a photo of a travel agency poster with a beach scene Tony captions the image with a text.  
  
TONY: {Next Summer, <3 me and you}

Peter smiles at the picture.

PETER: {I love you}

He even calls at 10pm when he arrives at his destination.  It's a school night, but he doubts the boy is sleeping. Peter's laying in bed playing some stupid game on his phone when he sees Tony calling. He double checks that May is still gone and he answers, flopping back on the bed, "Hey Daddy."

"No dirty talk. I just wanted to hear your voice before I grab dinner and get some sleep."

He chuckles a bit, "Awwww, okay. How was your day?"

"Busier than most," Tony coos. He waves off his chauffeur as hotel staff grabs his bags. He wants a moment alone. Or better yet, a moment with Peter.  He enters the lobby while Pepper deals with paperwork at the front desk.  Stands off to the side smiling as he speaks. "How about yours?"

"Oh ya know, boring. Got some homework done. Stopped some guy trying to jack a bike. The usual." He pauses before tacking on, "I touched myself again." 

"Baby, I've got a lot of people around me," Tiny scolds half-heartedly.

"But I don't," he jokes, "you're just gonna have to try to keep a straight face."

"Why are you like this?" Tony outright laughs. "And it's not my face I'm worried about people seeing."

He snickers, "Well you better get to your room quick before _that_ starts to be too noticeable." He's never dirty talked before but he's not ashamed, not after the weekend they spent together.

Tony whines into his headset. "But baby, I'm hungry..."

"Okay, Daddy. Guess you'll have to wait to hear about how I touched myself to you."

"At home? School? Rooftop in the Spider-suit?"

"No, no. You need to eat. I can't distract you from that. Go have dinner, _maybe_ I'll still be up when you get back."

Tony agrees to call back, later. He just hadn't planned to call once he was alone in his room. The temptation to pleasure himself would be far too great.  ...but he's never told Peter "no" and has no plans to.

Peter smiles, he's on edge already, the anticipation waiting for Tony is killing him. He tries to play his game until the man is done but his mind keeps straying. He wonders if Tony is thinking about him too.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Fear and Delight  
All the way through the night  
With a little derring-do I'll fall in love with you

 

* * *

Tony eats a late dinner with Pepper. His eyes keep glancing to the phone he's left face-up on the dinner table. His voice barely ever raises above a murmur while she speaks to him about his upcoming itinerary. At some point, she's spoken for at least ten minutes before he finally looks up and tells her that he hasn't heard a thing. She comments on his distracted demeanor, but leaves it after he shoves his mouth full of food and smiles. He texts Peter.

TONY: {Sleep?}

PETER: {Not yet ;)}

 TONY: {It's a school night, little boy} 

PETER: {But my Daddy isn't here to tuck me in.}

He laughs at himself, can't believe how ridiculous he sounds. But it doesn't stop the fire that's been growing since he heard the man's voice earlier. 

TONY: {Daddy has to work, baby boy. Get you all the nice toys you want. Take you wherever you want to go. I'm all torn up because I miss you, too.}

PETER: {I know. You done at dinner?} 

TONY: {Left the check with Pepper and hopping on the elevator, now.} 

PETER: {You should video call me once you're up there.} 

Peter quickly undresses himself so he's stark naked on the bed. At the same time, in a different timezone, Tony's private elevator opens into the executive suite. He smiles as he checks his phone, again.  
  
TONY: {Oh, come on. I'm too old for that. Barely know what angles to use ...and watching you is too much temptation.}

PETER: {You don't have a bad angle, but if you don't want to watch me I guess that's okay.} He hopes the only reason the man doesn't want to is just because he's trying stave off his pleasure and not because he found some blonde whore to keep him company.

Tony is silent for seven minutes. No text. No call. No video chat.

PETER: {Daddy?} He waits a few more minutes and gives into double texting.

PETER: {C'mon I was joking. It's fine. I still wanna talk to you Tony...}

Tony video calls Peter. When the boy answers, he's holding up his phone to show he's brushing his teeth.

Peter huffs a laugh that's slightly out of relief, "Hey, Daddy." Peter has one hand tucked behind his head under the pillow as he holds the phone his with his other. His bare chest is showing, just cutting off around the V of his waist. 

Tony's eyebrows shoot up. He winks as he holds the phone away to spit.  When he resurfaces, he's swishing his cheeks around to rinse. Froth still on his lips. He spits again before carrying "Peter" into the bedroom. "You know, I miss the domestic bits. Showering with you. Brushing our teeth together. Cleaning your pretty hole out for a quick fuck before showering and fucking, again." 

He laughs again, more genuine, "We did fuck a lot didn't we?" Then his gaze softens, "I miss it too. Wish I could be with you." 

"Trust me, I mulled over a million excuses to bring you with me. There's really no reason to pull you out of school. I'm looking forward to summer."

 "Me too." He says, looking at Tony with fondness. "So..." He's not sure how to phrase it so he just blurts it out, "You're not going to cum?" 

"Hadn't planned to... but I suspect you might tempt me." 

"I like teasing you, I don't want you to cum though. Not until I'm there to lick it up."

"God, you've already got me rock hard, little boy."  
  
Tony puts his glasses on, does a little tapping on his phone.  The device floats away from him and he waves at it, "I've never attempted a strip-tease, before, but..."

Peter bites his lip as he watches. Tony is so gorgeous in that suit, but he's going to be gorgeous out of it too, and the glasses are a kink he’s never realized before. He settles back into his bed, "Well, I can't wait..."

Tony slides out of his blazer. He feels awkward. Always having been a spectator to these and not the performer. He tosses the garment to the floor with a flourish, stretching his chest and leaning back, slightly. Women have done it to display perky breasts. Does Peter care about his bosom?

Peter can feel his pupils blow wide, the fact that he can get this great man, Tony Stark, to perform for him makes his cock harden all the way, "Keep going." He says, voice hoarse.

Tony tugs on his tie. Winks. "Make it worth it, for me." 

Peter bites his lip and does the only thing he can think of at the moment. He runs a hand down his body and follows it with the phone until he reaches his cock, giving it a solid stroke and moaning for good measure.

Tony waits until Peter turns the phone up toward his face, again. He winks. Definitely approving of the gesture. He bites the tail of his tie. Holding it in his mouth as he shimmies his hips playfully and unbuckles his belt. The strip of leather costs as much as a new car, but he simply slides it out of every loop and drapes it under his ass, tugging on both sides of it like a belly dancer with a silk scarf.

 Peter can't help chuckling, he gets up though and moves so he can prop his phone on his desk and sit down. He backs away in his rolling chair and regrips his cock, pumping it in a loose hand, "You gotta get me whatever you have to move my phone, make it easier to see me on the bed."

"I like the angles. Very high-school-boy-sending-me-amateur-porn," Tony chuckles. He drops the belt with a metallic thud and unbuttons his pants. He's wearing character briefs again. He wonders if Peter ever questions his collection of Captain America underwear. 

He drags his eyes across the bulge in his underwear and looks up, meeting his eyes, "Are you trying to tell me something? You want Mr. Rogers to join us?"

Blushing, Tony looks away for a moment. Kicks his slacks from around his ankles. "I uh... I started collecting them just as a joke. Then, since no one would see them, I got in the habit of wearing them."  
  
He turns and bends over. The shield is slightly metallic like real metal.  He wiggles his bottom. Knowing he doesn't know how to make the scene sexy, at all. "I will admit I'm a fan, though. Just... I'm more of a Thor guy? If he ever offered to take you home, I'd probably throw you at him."

He laughs but then looks at the man through narrow eyes, "Are you joking?"

"Could be," he says as he drops to his knees and spreads his thighs. Showing off defined back muscles to the camera as he flexes.

"Well I'm more of an Iron Man boy myself." He teases, he sits back in his chair and drops his cock. He doesn't want to cum yet and Tony isn't even looking at him anyway.

Tony hops back to his feet with his knees still bent. He might be a few decades older than his partner, but a man doesn't fight crime without taking care of his body. He bends backwards. Slowly. Face appearing as his hands meet the floor to hold him up. He does a handstand as his tie and shirt flutter into his face.  He didn't quite think this through. His feet come around and he stands up straight. Still facing away as he whips the tie off in one direction and the shirt off in another. Someone can sew those buttons back on, later. Tony dances very like the cheesy dad he's become. Sliding his hands down both his ass cheeks to accentuate the gyration of his hips. He peeks over his shoulder. Blows a kiss to the camera.

Peter's grinning as wide as his face can go. It's one of those things where either of them should be embarrassed, but he can't find it in himself. It's funny and silly and somehow ridiculously hot. Good God he's in love and tells Tony as much, "You're so fucking sexy, I still can't believe I get to have you."

"Jesus, if the underpants and terrible dancing haven't scared you off," Tony says. He turns to face the camera. Stands comfortably and laughs happily. "I suppose we really are meant for each other." The phone flies to his hand as he gestures for it. He holds it up so Peter can only see his face, "You want Daddy to talk you through it?"

 "Please?" He asks a bit more whiny than he intended.

Tony lays down. The pillow framing his head as he continues to look into his phone. "Do you want Daddy on top of you? Beneath you? ...pressing you up against a wall?"

"I like it when you're on top of me. I feel safe under you." He realizes what he says and blushes. 

Tony chuckles. Abashed, in a way. "You're under me, then. We're both warm after a workout and the sauna. You smell so sexy when you sweat. I've got my nose right against your neck." 

He closes his eyes and unintentionally rubs his neck, his warm hand a pale imitation for the man. Opening them again he doesn't drop his hand after he notices what he's doing, there's no need to be ashamed here.  
  
"You're settled between my knees, our cocks brush together every once in awhile. I lazily run my hand up and down your back," Peter whispers to his phone.

Tony grins. Closes his eyes momentarily to search out the memory of Peter's reassuring touch. "I like that, baby. Feels nice. I lick your neck. You're delicious. Salty and perfect on my tongue. I want more of you. Need it."

"You can have me, every inch of me," then he questions, "do you want to cum tonight, Daddy?"

Tony bites his bottom lip. "You're getting me pretty close... but I know I can fight it."

"Well... in that case instead of fucking me how about you use your perfect lips on my little boy cock?" He matches the man in biting his lip, not sure how this sort of game will play out over the phone. 

"Hmmm... I'm going to kiss my way down your chest, first. Take a little detour to tease those perky nipples. Imagine Daddy nibbling you until both are sore. The ache staying with you for hours."

He pinches his nipples, twisting and tugging. Making them cherry red and he moans at the pain, dropping his head on to the chair behind him. He runs both hands over his toned abs and they ripple, twitching at the sensation. 

"Daddy's at your cock, now. I love it. Love slipping the tip of my tongue into your slit." Tony pauses to flick his tongue out to lick over his bottom lip, "You're making me so hard. I want your dick down my throat, baby. I want to drink you down."

"I love it when you tease me Daddy," he reaches his cock again and slowly strokes, precum drizzling from the tip and onto his chair. "I want you to suck me down so hard, I want to cum and after be so limp and pliant that I could fall asleep. That's when you'd shove your fat cock in me and fuck me deep...." His strokes are getting faster, more sure, "but no fucking tonight. You can't cum because you're saving your load for your baby when you get home."

"I'd still fuck you while you're all limp and boneless. Just to tease myself. Fuck you right up to the edge and then pull out."

"Maybe we should try it sometime." He says, "or maybe I can try licking you, teasing you with my mouth until you're on the brink, then pull away. Then I can do it again and again and again." 

"I think you can make Daddy cum just talking about that," Tony groans. His eyes close and he focuses his camera on the bulge beneath his blue briefs. "You see Daddy twitching for you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," he fixes on the bulge and squeezes his own cock so hard it's almost painful, "let me see you Daddy, please."

"Daddy's cock is all wet... are you going to lick it clean, baby?"

"Clean you up. Lap from the tip like a cat, licking up the precum that dribbles down."

Tony reaches into his underwear. Whimpers as his fingers make contact with the sensitive skin. "God, if I pull it out, I'm going to cum."

"Don't cum," he pants, "I'm almost there." He twists his wrist and it's over, he's cumming over his chair and his legs. He's almost embarrassed by the way tremors wrack his body and make it almost impossible to keep his feet planted on the floor. Once he comes back to himself he brings his coated hand to his mouth and gives the little kitten licks he promised the man's cock.

Tony groans. Eyes focused hungrily on his screen. "Fuck, baby. Daddy's close." His thighs are both shaking as he fights off the urge. He squeezes his eyes shut, "God, I wonder if I have the time to fly home, fuck your brains out, and come back. Fuck."

He laughs and drops his hand, not wanting to push the man too far. Still he whimpers, "How are we going to keep this up for two weeks?"

"Sounds like I'm going to have to avoid you," Tony says. His eyes opening slowly as he comes back to himself. He pulls his hands out of his underwear and sighs deeply.

"Am I a fool for saying that sounds like a terrible idea?"

"You just want me to make a mess of my pants in the middle of work," Tony grumbles jokingly.

Peter only scoffs and shakes his head, "I really do want your first time in two weeks to be cumming on me. You'd be so pent up." 

"On your face?"

"Wherever you want."

"Dirty boy."

"Only for you." He mutters back and closes his eyes, wishing he was where Tony could hold him.

Tony falls asleep, too. Wakes in a few hours with their chat still connected. He realizes it's Peter's alarm that wakes him, "Peter," he yawns. "Peter, wake up, pretty boy."

He wakes up disoriented, still in his chair and covered in cum. He groans and looks up at his phone and sees the man staring at him, "Tony? Oh, hey..."

Tony smiles. "I'll be at a testing facility with no signal for a few days. Think of me."

"I'm always thinking of you." He stretches his arms over his head, lean body rippling. After he drops them and yawns he asks, "Did I wake you?"

Tony doesn't want to make the boy feel guilty. "I loved seeing your face, first thing."  
  
He stands up. Stretches as his phones shows off a dramatic swoop of ceiling, then floor. He reappears and takes off the glasses he slept in. "I'll miss you, baby boy."

"I'm sorry," he mutters, picking his phone up off the desk, "I'll miss you too Daddy. Text me when you can?"

"I will. I think it costs $7000 to send an email from the base.  So, don't tempt me to waste Pepper's or Happy's retirement packages on telling you how hard Daddy is. I'll call you the minute I leave. Love you."

"Okay Daddy. Love you too." He smiles and hangs up. Grabbing his towel he goes to wash the cum from his body and get ready for school.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm a little boy who's going to be getting his fingers burnt_   
_But I can see the lesson's gotta gotta gotta be learnt_   
_They say that boys have been destroyed but they weren't_   
_It's wrong but I want you tonight_   
  


* * *

  
  
Tony ends up spending a week at the facility.  He'd usually be bored without phone apps and social media, but the big tech he's playing with has kept him busy and surprisingly satisfied.  
  
At night, when he's alone, he feels severe remorse. It was an adult decision to leave Peter behind. He's in the habit of thinking about the boy's future instead of his own selfishness ...but how often does Tony really attempt to do the right thing? Periodically throughout each day, he sighs to himself and thinks, yet again, "God, Peter would love it, here."  
  
He wonders if his boy is fine without him.

* * *

 Peter feels like a lovesick puppy. He goes through the motions of every day life, but he doesn't really focus. He can't focus. Every thought is about how much he misses the man. His man. His new boyfriend. Even when he jacks himself to pictures of Tony at night, there's no satisfaction when he cums. What was once a satisfying crush is now full blown love and nothing compares to having the man by his side. Nothing matches up to Tony's touch and attention.  
  
He hasn't felt this way since he lost the suit. And he hasn't been unable to reach Tony since that same time, too. It's killing him. He almost swings off into the night once or twice to just bust into where the man is, but he knows how immature and irresponsible that would be. He simply goes about his days, waiting for his lover to call.

Ned isn't at all surprised to see Peter slip through the homeroom door right as the bell finishes ringing. Something about his best friend looks... light. Open. He squints his eyes at Peter. Since Monday, Peter had seemed distracted, but also happier. The happiness is why Ned never commented on it.

"Hey Peter! I got a new lego set for us. I didn't have enough money for Star Wars. So, I got an Avengers set," Ned whispers as his best friend takes a seat. "I'm still kinda bummed that Spiderman isn't an Avenger, yet..."

Peter snorts, "Trust me. He could become an Avenger any time. I'm just happy where everything is right now."

"I still kinda wonder if Mr. Stark was really going to announce Spiderman was becoming an Avenger. ...but I'm happy he announced allowing more Stark Scholars to join the company. I got my acceptance email, this morning!"

He knew it was going to happen. Still, he doesn't have to fake the huge smile that breaks across his face, "Oh I'm so happy for you! We can work together now!" He is curious how the program is going to work for the other scholars and how he will be able to get away with seeing Tony through it. He wants to ask Ned for his advice... but he doubts his friend would approve of his new relationship. 

"It's a private mentorship," Ned says. "I'm shadowing the head of Stark Industries I.T. ...she's really gorgeous, too." Ned gets a far away look on his face. He smiles dreamily as he pictures the woman that's going to be meeting him one-on-one for the next calendar year. "I wonder if she'd date me."

"You don't think she's a little too old for you...?" Peter tests the waters... maybe Ned _would_ be okay knowing Peter's biggest secret of them all.

"Yeah, definitely," Ned casually replies. He looks at Peter with a wink. "I mean, me falling for her is just understood. She's dark and glowing like a starry, night sky. She arranges dreadlocks in intricate braids like a queen in a crown. She's got hips out to here." Ned holds his hands so far apart that Peter assumes he must be exaggerating. "...but she's like 28. If she liked me back, that'd mean she's some kind of pervert. No bueno, dude."

His heart drops and he clenches his teeth against the retort that wants to spill out. He forces himself to give a casual shrug, "Maybe in a few years when you're eighteen. If you two like each other why not go for it..."

"Naw," Ned admits. "Don't even want to know what my family would say about that. Or even Aunt May! I'd never hear the end of it."

"It wouldn't be that bad I don't think." He mumbles.

"God, I can just hear May interrogating my decade-older dream-girlfriend about when she started molesting me." Ned shudders.

Peter shudders too, for a totally different reason. He still feels defensive of his relationship with Tony though, "I'm sure once you're an adult and you can make your own choices people won't care as much."

"What," Ned asks. "Are you still thinking about proposing to Tony Stark after graduation?"

He balks. Then smiles, "Oh for sure," he jokes, "huge wedding. Robots as servers. So much fun." He laughs.

"I mean... I'm kind of serious, Peter," Ned whispers. He leans closer to Peter's seat as he continues. "I hear he's a cheater. He's selfish. He's a terrible boyfriend. ...now that you've met him, do you still have a crush on him?"

"The papers honestly make him out to be far worse than he is... you'll see that when you meet him. And I work often with his ex-girlfriend and trust me, if anyone wouldn't put up with a cheater it's her." He smiles to himself, thinking what it would be like if Pepper actually walked in on Tony cheating on her. He's certain that Iron Man would mysteriously disappear. His smile does wane a bit though, "I guess he can be a bit selfish..." But it's fine, and whenever they're together he always makes sure of Peter's comfort.

"I dunno dude," Ned shrugs. "I was kinda hoping you'd keep in touch with Liz... I mean, I know her dad situation is weird, but, she's so hot! "

"Yeah she was but... after I ditched her at the dance she wants nothing to do with me." He says, "Maybe I'll meet a hot lab worker too." He jokes.

"What about MJ?"

"She's pretty..." He needs to make sure he doesn't give too much away, "but she's just a friend."

"Peter, she's hot and weird! That's your  _type_ man!" Ned chuckles. "To be honest, I never understood the Liz thing."

"I think I just want to focus on the internship and the whole Spiderman thing right now, man." He sighs, hoping Ned will drop the subject.

Ned frowns and turns back to their teacher. "Fine, dude. Whatever."

"Don't blame me for wanting to take time for myself." He snaps back.

"Parker," their teacher called out. Peter was the only person not looking at the blackboard. "Pay attention!"

Peter turns back to the board, thankful for a reason to stop talking about the topic.

* * *

 The facility is very against letting Tony Stark take anything home.  ...but very few people deny Mr. Stark his desires. He know Peter will enjoy the prototype "toy" and begs to return to Stark Tower with it "for testing."  
  
The moment he's out of range of the facility, Tony dials Peter up. "Put your homework down and thank me for this cool thing I got you."

Peter's grinning ear to ear, it's been so long since they've talked. "Thank you Daddy for the cool thing you got me." He laughs, "It's good to hear your voice."

Tony holds a hand over his earpiece. Glances over at his guard and Pepper. "When I get back to New York, have your aunt give you permission to visit," he says. Tone suspiciously professional. "I think your understanding of gripping unusual surfaces might be the key to finishing off this prototype."

His mind starts whirring, trying to figure out what it could possibly be. Still he says, "Of course Mr. Stark, that shouldn't be an issue, this internship is very important to me I'm sure there won't be a problem getting permission."

Tony shares the time and date of his return. "If you're bored that day, I can have Happy drive you out to the airport. We should probably test it on an abandoned runway, anyway."

"Absolutely, I can't wait!" He says, his voice full of child like excitement.

Tony's eyes flick to the guard, again. His voice drops in pitch. "Look, I know it's not... _the project_ I promised we'd do when I got back. But... you'll enjoy this.  Cool science stuff."

"No, it sounds awesome. I'm really excited. We can always do _that_ when we get home."

Tony chuckles. "I'll get in touch or Happy will.  Take care, kiddo."

"Alright, love you."

Tony fights not to giggle. He loves hearing that.  When he looks over at Pepper, she's glaring. "I know."  
  
He hopes Peter catches the Star Wars reference and doesn't think he's being a dick.

He laughs, "Man that's from that really old movie right? Empire Strikes Back?" He teases. Hanging up the phone he goes about his business happier than usual.  
  
The week passes.  They talk about what they did that day, the boring stuff at school and the cool inventions Tony got to see at the secret facility. The time apart is still a torture. Slow and so far apart with no time to even talk about intimacy, but at least they have communication again.  
  
Finally the day arrives for Tony to come home and Happy takes Peter to the airport. The boy is practically busting with excitement and he knows he's annoying, talking the man's ear off about what he thinks the "toy" may be. It's nice to be around someone he doesn't have to hide his feelings for Tony from.

Happy drives Peter right onto the tarmac.  He politely steps out of thr car as Tony hops inside. He's got a pretty good guess about what Tony and Peter might get up to after not seeing each other for weeks.  
  
Tony sits beside the boy. Dramatically lays against his shoulder. He whines. "Daddy missed you so fucking much!"

He can't contain himself. He grips the man's chin perhaps a little too tight and smashes their lips together, it's not nice and sweet. He bites his lip and licks across the ridges of his teeth, consuming the man. 

Tony's immediately hard. Glad of the privacy they get in a field miles away from the actual airport. He knows it won't go down immediately and he really doesn't need to be photographed watching a teenage boy with a boner in his pants. Of course, Tony kisses back just as fiercely. Glad to feel Peter, again. Glad to smell him. Glad to taste him. "We can't stay in here, long. Don't want to annoy Happy." 

He breaks away and nods, "Right sorry. I just missed you too." He smiles and pets Tony's face, "So what's this surprise my amazing Daddy brought back for me?"

Tony shows Peter videos on his phone of Silver Surfer. Explains the incidents surrounding his appearance as best he can.  He then has Happy bring out a skateboard. It's well-beaten bronze-like metal and latticed with circuitry.  It's extremely heavy and rather clunky.  Happy passes it over and stands beside Peter.  
  
"This sheet of metal has been heavily augmented by our spendthrift government to reverse gravity for levitation and propulsion.  Problem is, even with straps, we can't really get anything to stay on top of it.  Standing on this thing, once activated, is like standing upside down.  Your clothes and hair float. You feel nauseous. Whole nine yards."  
  
Tony steps forward and takes Peter's hand. "If your power to hang upside down from buildings applies, here. I can -personally- and -secretly- develop adhesives and possibly even a cure for all the other physical side effects."

"Holy shit."  
  
It's amazing, he tentatively reaches out to take it and admires the work, even if it's not perfect it's a beautiful piece of equipment. He wonders if it would affect him the same way it does others. He looks up to Tony with bright eyes, "Can I try it now?" He asks, like a boy asking for permission to play with a new Christmas toy.

"I've been waiting to see you ride this thing all week."  
  
Tony snaps an earpiece to Peter's head and a bracelet around his wrist. Karen pipes out a "Hello Peter, I'm here to monitor your vitals while you fly. I will also suggest safety measures."

He feels giddy, "Hey Karen." He sets the board on the ground and steps on, when it activates and floats up a few feet it's... weird. His center of gravity feels wrong an he can feel his hair stand on end. It's different than swinging around but not terrible. He needs to get his equilibrium in check and his stomach feels funny, but not sick. It isn't bad.  
  
"How do I control it?"

Tony shrugs. "Try tilting a bit?"

Peter gently presses down with his left foot, and the board flies to the side. He lets out an undignified squeak that he will deny ever making and he tries to balance it again.  
  
"Woah, that was scary."

Tony and Happy are laughing so hard they have to cling to each other.   Both repeatedly apologize for laughing.... as they continue laughing.

He shoots a web to the ground a oh so carefully presses his toes, using the web to balance. He does it again and again, shooting webs and using them to pull himself over to the men.  
  
"Shut up," he mockingly glares at them, then narrows his gaze on Tony, "you're lucky I love you." Then he blushes, realizing it's the first time he's said that in front of anyone else.

Happy coughs as Tony smiles and responds in kind to Peter.  He then shakes Peter's hand because he can't hug him. "Though we've got to not talk like this outside of Stark Tower, dear."

"It's just Happy." He mutters, but he's glad the man didn't rebuke his affections. He's still a little nervous that he's some fling Tony will cut off when he becomes too annoying or too old. He knows he won't but that little voice in his head won't leave him alone. He backs up the board and feels a bit more comfortable with it, starts making small circles both ways, testing out his balance.

Karen starts humming in Peter's ear. "Feels nice to be out of the suit. Get to stretch my legs a little. Can you wear me to school, like this?"  
  
Her voice this lowers to a whisper as if anyone else can hear her. "I can whisper Shakespeare answers to you during tests "

He laughs, "That might come in handy. But I can't get caught cheating. I might lose the 'Stark Internship' if I do." He moves the board up higher, "So how far will this thing take me?"

Karen chuckles. "I'll warn you at 1 mile above ground."

"Okay." He moves up by arching his back until Karen gives the warning. Then the real fun begins.  
  
He swoops around the sky, feeling comfortable up here. It's different not to be dangling but it isn't bad at all. He tests the speed and uses his web for help. He latches one to the top of the watchtower and sling shots around, shooting back to the ground and pulls back the speed. He floats over to Tony, "This thing is amazing. Would definitely come in handy when I'm in the country with no buildings to swing from."

Tony chimes in. "Can't let Spiderman be seen with one, just yet."

"Yeah, yeah I know." He says, slightly disappointed but it's doesn't matter, "I definitely think we can fix the problems with it though."

"Smart boy," Karen and Tony say simultaneously.

"Should we... head back to the lab?" He tries to make it sound casual. The board is amazing but there's something he's wanted to do for two weeks, a little surprise of his own and he thinks he's done a great job keeping it a secret from both men, neither seem to have any idea.  
  
"We can mess around... with the board. See what the defects are, see what we can do to change it."

Tony clears his throat. "Yes. Lab. Now."  
  
He eagerly runs over to Peter. Looks up.  He's there to catch the boy in case he falls but doubts he can do it without his power suit.

He shoots webs on either side of the board and pulls himself to the ground. The second he makes contact the machine shuts off and he steps off but his legs wobble and he stumbles into Tony, "Oh, sorry."

Tony helps the kid straighten up. Grins because he's fighting the urge to kiss him. They finally leave the airport, giddy but not touching in the backseat of the car Happy's driving.

Happy drops them off with instructions to "Stay safe."  Tony can't tell if he's warning them not to hurt themselves with the hover board or use a condom.

Peter's alight with barely controlled energy. It feels like the moments before he swings into a fight, every sense is heightened. Once they're inside he takes Tony's hand, "So... what do you want to do?" He asks coy, "We could take the board to the lab, run some tests..." He's teasing Tony but he's almost worried the man will choose it over more pleasurable activities they could be doing. 

Tony grabs Peter around the waist. Places their crotches together just to show the kid how hard he is. "Honestly, I wanna get my hands on your webbing as soon as possible for more testing... a few blood samples. Maybe run some diagnostics with your suit on..."

"Oh yeah?" He says, grinding on Tony's erection. He smiles but there's a heaviness in his gaze, he moves closer so they're almost kissing, "I hated being away from you. Every second was agony."

"I honestly never want to leave you again. Already insisting my next visit is on the weekend," he leans into Peter, kissing him, again. "May will approve of you visiting a convention in Tokyo, right?  Two days."

"Oh I'm sure she will be proud that you pick me to accompany you. My 'genius intellect' or whatever..." It takes a moment to settle in, "Tokyo, wow... I've never left the country... unless you count that fight in Germany."

Tony doesn't respond to that. He's already got plans to give the boy every opportunity he was born without. "Bed?"

"Please." He breathes and jumps into Tony's arms, wrapping his muscular legs around his waist and threading his fingers behind his head, he kisses him again.

Tony manages to carry Peter to his bedroom. He's hard and just far too hungry for the taste of Peter's skin. He licks his face. Wet and disgusting as always... but he loves claiming his baby in every possible way.  
  
Upon arrival, he tosses the boy on the bed. Scrambles his way out of his pants. "Two weeks! Two fucking weeks!"

Peter bounces on the bed with the force of the throw and he sits up, spreading his legs. "I honestly don't know how you did that," he says in awe, "you really didn't cum at all when you were there?"

"Ok, _technically_ I had a wet dream the first night we did videochat... but no. I waited for you."

"Oh? Did you cum the bed?" He snickers.

Tony crawls on top of Peter. Finally fully nude though Peter's not yet undressed, "I got my sheets all sticky thinking about licking your pretty, teen cock."

"Oh Daddy, you can do whatever you want to me now." He says, but he slips out from underneath him and gets off the bed.

Tony flops flat onto the mattress.  
  
"Are you actually taking time to undress?" he asks Peter with his face mashed into the cushion below.

He laughs at the childish display, "I thought I was supposed to be the whiny one." Reaching over he rolls the man onto his back so he has to look at Peter. The boy gives him a quick peck on the lips, "I think I owe you a dance, don't I?"  
  
Peter moves to the foot of the bed and looks at his lover with a crooked smile on his face, one by one he starts to pop open the buttons of his shirt.

Tony flips around in the bed. Sits up eagerly with his feet flat on the floor. "A lapdance?"

"I have no idea what I'm doing... so don't laugh at me." His shirt flutters to the ground and he takes a few steps backward, swaying his hips and running his fingers down his chest and over his nipples.

"I'd like to exercise my right to laugh when I feel it.... but you were nice to me. So, I'll give you a bit of leniency." Tony gestures with both hands. Grabbing motions. "Come here."

Peter steps just into reach, only to grab the man's wrists. He leans forward, pressing his hands into the bed next to his thighs and he's bent over so they're nose to nose, "No touching."

Tony playfully nips at Peter's nose. Teeth clacking together, "I know you want me to."

"Oh I do, but not quite yet." He squeezes Tony's fists into the bed, "Keep them there." Then he backs away, undoing his button and pulling his jeans down a tad before pulling them back up, teasing him.  
  
He twirls his hips like a dancer as he tugs on his nipples, then decides he's teased the man enough. Peter pulls his pants down, exposing a new pair of briefs with Thor's hammer on the front, the image bulging from his cock.

Tony dies laughing. Completely and utterly pleased by the nod to his crush on Thor, "I'm sure he'll appreciate those when I toss you into his lap, someday."

He scoffs, "I don't know if that will happen... but I just wanted to be like my Daddy." He winks as he walks back to Tony, standing over him while straddling his legs so he doesn't touch his cock yet, "Do you wanna know where I got them?" He asks mischievously.

Tony's head tilts to the side. "Tell me. In fact... whisper it to me."

"Oh you read my mind Daddy," he braces his hands on the man's shoulders and bring his lips to his ear, "I got them in the little boy's section of the store."

Tony's eyes slam closed. That hits that nerve he's always tried to keep buried except for when he's around Peter. He slides a hand down Peter's chest. Trails it down to the whimsical waistband.  Toys with the elastic, "I love you."

"I love you too." But he slaps the man's hands, "I said no touching."

Tony whines,  "I need it."

"You waited two weeks... I think you can wait a little longer." He keeps his arms braced so he can brush his still clothed erection against Tony's cock, but there's not enough pressure for him to be sitting on the man.

Tony withers at the touch. Nearly falling back. The pleasure is almost more than he can stand, "My precious baby boy... teasing Daddy's cock."

"I've got one more surprise for you Daddy." He stands up and pulls away, toying with the hem of his briefs, biting his lip and eying Tony nervously.

"Love a surprise," Tony says. Licking his lips.

He turns around, bends over and drags the underwear with him. There between his cheeks sits a simple silver plug in a loose hole. He glances around his hip to catch Tony's reaction.

Tony asks where he got it from at age fifteen. "Don't tell me you stole it..."

He laughs, "No, but the websites are very discreet with their packaging. And if your card works they don't ask questions."

"Prepaid card," Tony laughs. "You really are the devil... can I touch you, now? I should check to make sure that's secure enough to wear to school."

"Hmmmm... I guess. Since you've been sooooo good to me." He straddles the man again, their cocks finally brushing together after way too long. He wonders if the man can feel the metal of his plug against his skin when he rolls his hips.

Tony scratches Peter's back. Groans with a little smile on his face. "You are my everything."

"And you're mine." He says feeling lame. Nothing he can say can measure up to Tony's words. Instead, he kisses him deep and hopes it conveys all the feelings he can't say, "If you only knew how much I love you."

"Do you love me enough to let me drive you into this mattress?"

"It would be an honor." Peter says, crawling across the man to lay on his stomach. He's not sure how Tony will want him but he knows when he brings his knees under him and his ass in the air, Tony has a good view of his plug.

Tony stands. Runs his fingers slowly across Peter's ass from cheek to plug to cheek. He growls ever so slightly. Feeling the same animalistic possessiveness that always takes over when Peter teases or presents himself for a fuck. He slides his fingers back the way they came. Cheek. A sharp tap to the plug. Cheek, "I've been waiting so long... I almost don't know what to do with you."

He whimpers every time the man touches the plug, it shifts ever so slightly in his hole and a wave of pleasure rushes him. He arches a bit, "You can do anything Daddy, anything at all..." He debates letting Tony find out for himself but decides he'd rather say it himself, "I'm already prepared," he blushes, "you can just take me if you want."

Tony swipes his index finger around the base of the plug. Rubs the lube into Peter's cheek. "Oh, I noticed, baby.  You're dripping for Daddy like a bitch in heat."  
  
He bends forward. Bites into Peter's rump like his teeth are sliding through a melon.  
  
"Want me to take you, like that? Rough and careless and desperate for that two week load to come out and cover you up?  Like a horny mutt?"

"Yesss," he hisses, already imagining the burn and stretch, "I-if that's what you want Daddy." This is all for Tony, his welcome home present, whatever the man wants he can have.

Tony climbs onto the bed. Stands on it. He has enough room to circle Peter but decides not to because his balance is precarious. Instead, he falls to one knee on top of the boy. His other foot flat on the mattress below. He rubs his erection between solid cheeks. Achingly aroused by the press of veined flesh on the plug's surface.

Peter moans obscenely, the shifting of the plug feels amazing when it's Tony doing it. He presses back against the man, canting his hips, "I need you inside me, I need you to fuck your little boy so hard he won't be able to walk after. I've gone two weeks without you, I need you now."

"I'm an old man. This won't last long once I start."

"I won't last long anyway after being alone for two weeks. Don't worry about it baby." The word falls from his lips unintentionally and he doesn't even realize he's said it.

Tony smiles. Presses his lips to Peter's shoulder, "You got me so many nice surprises.  I should watch you play in your underwear. I should tease you with the plug. I should try to be less desperate..."

"Is that what you want...?" He asks quietly, biting his lip.

"I want to bang the life out of you ten times and pass out... but I also want you to know I love your surprises. More than I can ever say."  
  
He licks down Peter's spine. That youthful skin an aphrodisiac in itself.

He shivers under the exploring tongue, "I know how much you like my surprises," he smiles, "we can get to the 'banging the life out of me ten times' part now if you want."

Tony situates his mouth over the plug. Wiggles it with his teeth. He wants to be sure it's not so thick it will harm the boy.

"Daddy… _please._ " He begs, needing for Tony to fuck him now. 

He bites down and tugs. The plug slides out leaving Peter clean and slightly gaping.

He stretches, arms straight out in front of him and head in the mattress. His back ripples with his muscles as it dips, creating a perfect curve up into his ass.  
  
"Ruin me Daddy."

Tony licks his way back up Peter's spine. When their hips finally meet again, he simply sinks in. He can't help but cry out. Voice high-pitched and moaning, "God, baby boy. My sweet little pup. How does it feel to finally have daddy back inside you?"  
  
He's only talking to fight off the urge to immediately shoot his seed inside of Peter.

"It feels right," he manages to croak out, he's practically in tears at how good he feels, "I feel complete again... whole. Never fucking leave me again, fuck!"

"Never!" Tony promises. He pulls his hips out and slams back in. Scooting Peter forward an inch. He knows the promise is something he can't keep, but he'd say almost anything while the boy is pleasuring him.

He gasps as soon as he's fucked into, but groans when Tony stills inside him again, "C’mon Daddy. Fuck me already."

"Horny kid," he complains. Sliding in and out, slowly. His hips manage to pull him out, fully. The lube and precum shining on his tip as he looks down to appreciate how wide open his baby boy is. Gaping and inviting.  
  
Tony plunges back in. Still careful though not exactly slow. He pauses as he feels himself start to spasm. His balls grow tight and he clenches his fingers on Peter's hip. Staving off the inevitable. It takes him a minute to collect himself and start stroking, again.

He moans, knowing Tony is trying to prolong the experience for them both. He keeps his hips perfectly still so his Daddy can do all the work, the last thing Peter wants is to move the wrong way and make the man cum too soon.  He does bring one hand back and grips one of Tony's hands on his hip, he pulls it to his hair and urges the man to grab on, "Use me like a toy Daddy."

As instructed, Tony grabs Peter's hair.  Tugs the boy up so they're back to chest. Just as he's about to speak, he feels his cock twitching. His balls growing tight. He pauses, again. Moaning into Peter's shoulder. "...fuck...."  
  
He wants to be rough. Wants to yank the kid until they both cum.  But what he wants doesn't seem to matter to his cock.

He feels Tony twitch inside him and he smiles, "It's okay, we always have round two."

Tony relents. Biting into Peter's neck as he ruts inside him. Short, sharp strokes and the most intense pleasure he's ever known.  
  
There's a flutter low in his belly as he nears orgasm. He pulls out and starts jerking himself. Cock leaking and coated in the froth of a creamy fuck.  
  
"Face, baby. Lay down. Lay down."

Peter realizes what he's saying and complies, flipping around and putting his face under Tony's cock. He smiles up at the man he loves then drops his jaw and closes his eyes.

Tony continues jerking. His own jaw slack with the intensity of his feelings. Drooling like some mindless goon and incapable of holding back his grunts and moans.  He's so close. Right on the cusp of relief. It nearly hurts to be this pent up. This turned on.

At the last moment Peter changes his mind. He rolls on his stomach and props up on his forearms. He latches onto the tip of his cock, sucking hard and dipping his tongue into his slit. He looks up and tries to make eye contact with Tony.

Tony reaches down. Yanks Peter off his cock by his hair and unloads directly on his chest. Then neck. The rest he aims at Peter's mouth and forehead. He's trembling by the time ten powerful spurts have painted his underage lover white. He finally has the presence of mind to focus on the kid and the sight of his massive load dripping down teen features in thick, creamy rivulets is enough to make his softening cock flex.  
  
"...gorgeous boy."

He's stunned into silence. There's so much. He's _covered_ . He swallows the cum in his mouth and wipes his eyes with both hands so he can meet Tony's eyes. One hand he brings to his mouth and starts finger fucking his throat as he laps the cum, the other he moves to his cock, using Tony's cum as slick to start pumping his own hard cock, both hands moving at the same time. 

Tony smiles down at Peter, hovering about the boy and just taking in the vision of sticky lashes and coated lips. Eventually, he pulls the boy's hand out of his mouth so he can lean down and press his own mouth to Peter's. The he moves to lick the cum from his face and chin, moaning as he cleans the boy. Peter lies beneath him and giggles at the tickle of Tony's tongue as the man drags it along is Adam's apple. Tony smiles back but keeps working.

When he's done, he sends Peter off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. When the boy returns, he's wearing low-slung pajama pants and holding something comfortable out for Peter to slip into, "Is it weird that eating my own cum made me hungry?"

"Probably."

"Well, lunch is already in the study outside my room. Let's tuck in," Tony says as Peter gets at least partially dressed.

They eat eagerly and in near silence. Both of them determined to get back to fucking as soon as possible. Even their usual under-table flirtation of touching bare feet with big toes isn't attempted.

Peter, the minx, slips away from the table as soon as he takes his last bite and walks around it to toy with Tony's hair. Tony looks up at him, cock already unfurling in anticipation of whatever happens next. He stands and hugs the boy. Kissing his face and cheeks as Peter happily hugs him back.

He grinds his cock against Peter's belly. Twitching as his hips gyrate, "Do you want Daddy's cock, baby?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy," he whimpers, "so much." He rubs his own cock against Tony's thigh and it's tenting the too loose pants.  
  
Tony grabs Peter's shoulders and slams him onto the nearest flat surface, a chaise lounge near the bar. He tugs the boy's pants half down as he drops to his knees. He'd meant to return to the bed... but on his knees between Peter's thighs as the boy hangs half off his seat, Tony Stark swallows Peter's pretty little boy cock in one gag-free gulp. He's never been a man for much preamble.  
  
Peter gasps. He didn't expect it and the assault on his cock is almost too much. He accidentally bucks his hips and dimly hopes he didn't hurt the man.

"I-I'm gonna..." His balls draw up, he's so close to cumming.  
  
Tony let's go with an audible pop. He starts jerking the boy with a grin on his face, "That's it, slut."

Tony watches as a robot arm tips vial down Peter's throat. Too quick for him to stop it. He knows it's a necessary precaution after lunch, but he's annoyed to have to stop. He stands, glaring at the robot's camera in reprimand. He then turns to Peter. "Head to the restroom. I'll be in bed when that 'potion' does its work."  
  
He frowns and sits up, tries to stand up but falls back onto the lounge, knees weak.

"What is it?"  
  
Tony yanks the boy up and pushes him toward his bathroom. "Trust me, you should be in a hurry."  
  
His frown deepens and he gets about three steps towards the bathroom and his stomach seizes. He lurches for the door and just makes it. When he's done he feels totally empty, violated even. He walks back out to the bedroom with a frown still on his face.  
  
Tony's lying on his side. Completely undressed and lightly stroking himself. He's obviously amused and trying to hold back laughter. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
He approaches the bed but doesn't get in yet, "I really didn't appreciate that."  
  
Tony pats the bed. An invitation. "The AI can be a little... presumptuous."

He doesn't know how much he should share with the kid but sighs and bites the bullet, anyway. "I've had... some issues. Anxiety and trying to heal that via drinking. The robots tend to take care of things without my input because they've needed to in order to protect me ....but I can put a little work in, next weekend, to make sure they ask your permission, first. I hope that... my past, I mean, isn't..." He takes a breath and lays back. It's easier to say this without looking at the boy. "I don't ever want to be a bad influence on you. You're heroic and very much a full and complete person, on your own ...but I know being involved with someone so young puts me in the position to ruin you."  
  
He's floored by the confession. He thought it would be a fight, getting Tony to be open to his will, how could he ever think so poorly of the man?

He moves onto the bed next to him and settles so they're face to face. He runs a hand through the dark hair and smiles, "I'm not mad. And there's nothing to be sorry for. I'm barely getting the hang of everything and even I can see the price that you have to pay when trying to help people. Like the ship, without you all those people would've died and it would've been my fault..."

His throat closes up around his past failings and he can feel himself start to cry, "I don't think you could ever be a bad influence on me." He says with a weak smile.  
  
Tony wraps an arm around Peter. Kisses his lips with chaste passion. "I wasn't letting you in, back then. I thought I could do everything on my own and leave you in the dark. A very foolhardy attempt to protect you. I hope you know I've learned to trust you."  
  
He kisses him back and the tears die down, "I know. And I trust you too."  
  
"What do you want, tonight. No presumption. Tell me."  
  
"I... I don't know." And it's the truth. Peter's only got the barest hints of what making love between two men is, and what he's already done with Tony so far is more than he ever imagined, "I want to make you happy, however you want it. Teach me."  
  
Tony tugs at Peter's pants. "Do you want Daddy to teach you how to be a good, little whore for him?"  
  
He shifts so he can get his pants past his hips if he wants, "Please Daddy, I want to be the best for you, only you." He mewls, his own hands skimming up the man's stomach into the dusted hair on his chest.  
  
Tony groans. "God, I'm not sure I can hold back if you keep talking like that."  
  
"Don't hold back," he says with certainty, "never hold back with me. I want whatever you'll give. All of it."  
  
"You're still new to..." he shakes his head. The boy has a right to ask for what he wants. ...and if they're going to be technical, this won't be his first time sinking himself into the boy, "I want you to be my sexy, little boy. Give Daddy another kiss... ride me."  
  
He leans down and kisses him deep, licking his way into the man's mouth. Inside though, he's anxious. He wasn't able to find that source of pleasure last time he was on top, he doesn't know how without Tony's help. But he's going to try and find it this time, he needs to be better for the man.

He's still loose from earlier and he positions himself over the angry, leaking cock. He forces himself down just enough to get the head inside before he hisses and his eyes screw up in slight pain, despite his preparation.  
  
"God, baby... fuck..." Tony's eyes are closed as he holds his hips steady. Resisting the urge to buck upward. "You're.... fuck. Fuck."

He presses a soft kiss next to the man's ear, he's so out of it it's mainly just a press of his face. He knows he's a dead weight on top right now and the man can pretty much just grind his hips in deep.

With his remaining strength he grips his shoulders and rolls them to their side, he doesn't have the energy to bring Tony on top but he hopes the man will. He mutters, "Fill me up then."  
  
"God, you just love being fucked, don't you?"

He rolls them over. Taking his usual position on top. Peter facing him as he begins to fuck him harder. Peter's relaxed expression spurs him on. He loves the drowsy little request.  
  
Pain more than pleasure takes over but it doesn't matter with Tony above him, the passion filling him up. He wishes he had more to give than just gripping the man's wrist loosely but it's all he can manage right now. He tries to keep his head from lolling on the pillow but he can't help it.

Tony bends over Peter. He licks haphazardly against Peter's jaw. A kiss likely out of his exhausted baby's capability.  His cock twitches within the boy as he growls into Peter's neck. Seeing his boy all fucked out is a kink like no other. Tired and adorably calm from taking daddy's dick after an already long day. All _petered_ out. 

"Don't stop, Daddy. Don't stop until you cum..." Peter mumbles before he actually blacks out. His body just takes what Tony gives him. His consciousness slips away, his body needing to recharge.

Tony fucks Peter hard for a few more moments. The freedom of reaming a limp body a pleasure he's never before indulged. Finally, the man cums. Exhausted body pumping out a load in his sleep. The boy flops beautifully as his orgasm ends.  His spent cock softening quickly.  Tony can't stop staring at Peter's sleeping face. He tenses momentarily and knows his own load is impossibly thick. Feels evidence of the heavy release dribble out around his still plunging cock. Further indulging himself, Tony pulls out and fucks Peters loose hole with two fingers before crawling out of bed. Marveling at how much cum he can dig out.  
  
"You're marrying me, someday," he whispers to the sleeping kid, "Maybe when you're nineteen. Give us a year of legal dating to avoid suspicion."

Peter's eyes flutter open some time later. Tony's in the bathroom and he's still filthy with drying cum. It's still wet so he must not've been asleep for very long. All his muscles feel like they're on fire but... he's content.

Tony emerges from the bathroom with towels. He doesn't seem to register that the boy is awake and immediately starts wiping him clean. The man softly hums a familiar tune as he works. Content, himself.

The man doesn't address him so he lays there quiet. His voice is soothing and he just takes it all in. It's truly a perfect night, even if he fell asleep during sex. He wonders how long it'll take for the man to realize he's up.

The tune morphs to the wedding march. Tony calculating in his head exactly how long he'll have to wait before Peter takes on the name Stark. "Should we adopt or attempt cloning..." he murmurs. "Wonder what you'd look like carrying my kid if we take another route..."  
  
He's drying Peter off by the time he's done musing.  More of the wedding march vibrating in his throat as he finishes up.  He turns around, returning to the restroom with his bundle of soiled towels. "Stark-Parker... Parker-Stark?  Hmmm, Tony Parker...?  May is gonna kill me."

Peter freezes, eyes looking at Tony's retreating form... but the man truly doesn't seem to be joking. Doesn't seem to even see Peter is awake.  
  
He manages to get his voice back, "Stark-Parker?" He asks in awe.

Tony freezes at his bathroom door. His entire body seizing up in shock. He then takes another step forward. Slowly. Exits the bedroom with his dirty towels.

"Tony?" He asks, pushing up on his hands, afraid the man might be upset with him.

Tony comes back. Seemingly more composed. "You're awake?"  
  
He has two glasses of water and sits one on his bedside table for Peter as he takes a seat.

"I am..." He says cautiously. Sitting up he moves as close to Tony as he dare at the moment. He grabs the glass, taking a sip of his water so he has something to do.

Tony leans over. Presses his water-wet lips to Peter's shoulder. "Love you. Thank you for tonight."

"Love you too," he says softly, he reaches down and takes the man's hand. He traces his fingers across his knuckles and up and down each digit. Keeping his eyes downcast he says, "I think Peter Stark sounds just fine." He clarifies, in case the man is unsure of his thoughts.

Tony hopes the boy can't tell he's blushing in the dim light. He chuckles,  "Aunt May is going to kill us."

"Oh for sure," he laughs back, "I wonder if she will be more upset over this or if she finds out I'm Spiderman."

"Well, she won't know until you've taken up permanent residence here with the world's greatest protection agencies keeping you safe from overzealous villains ...though I suspect you'll want to keep it to yourself until you're out of college."

He rests his head against the man's shoulder, "I feel like it would be so much better if I just stayed here. I can help so much more if I just skip college. I'll learn more with you than any stupid University."

"Eventually, you'll see the need for a degree," Tony assures him. "But I won't force you and I doubt your aunt will."  
  
Tony climbs on top of Peter, pulling the blanket over them as he maneuvers the boy.  
  
"It can be a little lonely taking a brain as heavy as yours to college. Trust me, I hated it. ...but people of different backgrounds and skillsets can teach you so much without meaning to. I've learned that just from owning this company."

"I just don't want to be apart from you." He says, knowing he probably sounds silly and childish, "And I don't want to hide any longer than we have to."

Tony snuggles against the body underneath him. "I'll see you as often as you'd like."  
  
He yawns into Peter's hair. "Peter Stark."

The words thrill him more than any others. He tosses an arm over the man's waist, "I want that to be what they call me in class. Want all the kids to look at me and know to whom I belong."

"God, don't talk about school.... you're gonna get Daddy hard, again."

"Well, that would just be the worst thing, huh?" He says, pressing as close as he can, bodies flush to each other.  

"Absolutely awful... I wanna see you in a Catholic schoolboy uniform," Tony chuckles. He licks over Peter's lips. "Starched shorts and a little blazer. Like an innocent fifth grader."  
  
He's not hard, again. Probably won't be able to fuck the boy again before sunrise. But he's squirming against Peter, anyway. "How old would that make you?"

He moves with Tony, matching their hips in a rhythm that has their cocks sliding against one another, even if neither of them gets hard.  
  
"Ten." He mutters. The hot feeling is back, the thought of engaging in something so taboo.  

"Such a cute boy," Tony murmurs close to his ear. "What if you get in trouble? What would Daddy do to teach you a lesson?"

That conjures an array of different ways he could be punished, but he settles for a simple one that he's never experienced, "You'd probably have to spank me Daddy."

Tony laughs. He kisses Peter's cheek, "A classic.  Good choice."

He buries his face back into Tony's neck, smiling, "Is it... fun?"

"Fun to do to someone?" Tony hums a bit.  "No idea... but I've been pulled over a lap from time to time."

He looks up wide-eyed, "Really? You've been on... that end of things?"

Tony nods against the side of Peter's face. His rugged stubble likely scratching the boy. He plants a kiss on the abused skin, "Daddy doesn't mind a bit of pain ...which will work in your favor when you fuck me, tomorrow. It's uh... been a while, for me."

"W-what?" He asks shakily, "I-I don't know if I can." He's nervous, he isn't one to take the lead and having Tony as his Daddy... he never thought he'd be the one to make those sorts of decisions.

"I don't want you to feel things are unfair."

"I don't." He says quick, "I don't even know what I'm doing... what if I'm like... bad or something."

Tony kisses the boy's lips. Dips his tongue inside and moans with enjoyment.

He moans back, sucking on the intruding organ. A simple twine of their tongues shouldn't feel so good, should it?  
  
"I'll do what you want me to, I just want to be the best for you..."

"Baby, what'd I tell you about talking sexy?"

Peter chuckles a bit, "I wasn't trying to that time. I was being serious."

"God, it's hot when you're honest with me." Tony bites into Peter's throat. Harder than usual because the boy likes it a little rough and he'll heal quickly, anyway.

Whimpering under the force of the bite, "It's hot when you lose control on me," he mimics back before turning more serious, "I'll always be honest with you."

Tony pauses. Pulls away to look in Peter's face. He hovers there. Simply staring.

His brows knit together, "What?" He feels self conscious with the heavy gaze he's presented.

"Seems cruel that I finally decide to settle down and I'm presented with someone I have to wait at least 3 years to date in public."

"I'm sorry." He says, casting his eyes down. He knows it isn't his fault but... he wishes he could be everything the man wants and it's clear that won't happen, just because of who he is, that's one thing he can't change.  

"It's not a problem. I've learned to quit being a commitment-phobe. Now, I suppose I'm learning patience.  It'll also prevent me from acting on a certain overwhelming urge..."

That does catch his attention, "....what urge?"

"The urge to make everyone on the planet call you Mr. Stark," he kisses Peter's cheek.

"I wish we could, so bad." He says, childlike wonder in his voice. He doesn't care if they're going too fast, nothing matters when they're together. Consequences be damned, for now at least.

Tony snuggles closer to the boy. Settles in for sleep, "I love you."

He relaxes back too, his heart's so full, "I love you too." He nuzzles his head into the man's shoulder and drifts off.

* * *

They both wake up seemingly at the same time. Dreams of weddings and public dates lingering in both their minds as they stare at each other.

"Good... morning?" Peter asks tentatively. He's ashamed of how his hard cock twitches and instinctively reaches down to grip himself.

"Good morning," Tony says. Pupils blown and tone obviously tinged with lust. He's soft but not for long.

"I didn't... dream about the whole... wedding... mention... did I?"

"Not at all."

Silence stretches on between them. Is this time for another serious talk? Can they even have one while staring at each other with heated expressions? Tony takes a gamble and pulls Peter away from the bed. Forces him onto the floor. "Jerk that pretty cock for Daddy," he says as he takes a seat. He spreads his legs wide. Taps his inner thigh, "Lay your head, right here."

Peter yelps at the sudden jerking motions but he quickly gets his bearings. Resting his head on Tony's thigh feels weird with how disoriented they both are. He strokes his cock harder and he stares at Tony's cock, wanting to suck his daddy's length but not wanting to disobey his request.

Tony tips Peter's chin up. Feeds his thick flesh between the boy's lips. "You stay right here until daddy's hard, again."

He moans around the wet cock in his mouth. Suckling slightly he cums hard, painting Tony's legs and the bed with his load. After, he's wrung out and boneless, simply relaxing around Tony's member and it slips a little deeper into his mouth, but he doesn't choke. He feels like he might be able to fall back asleep here.

Tony comfortably runs his fingers through Peter's hair. He hums softly, feeling sated for the first time in his life. It was foolish to bring up his desire to keep Peter forever, but it still feels good to have finally done it.

Peter wishes he could tell Tony how much he loves him but he settles for humming around his cock in return and rubs soft circles into his thigh with his thumb. He focuses on breathing through his nose and lets his eyes slip shut.

Tony starts to feel his cock stir not long after Peter dozes off. He reaches down to tug on his own cock. Pulling it in and out of Peter's lips. Practically jerking himself to full hardness using the sleeping child's mouth. He moans. Continuing to work his erection in and out.

"Mmm... fuck, baby."

Peter doesn't wake from the man's movements. Even when his cock hits his gag reflex. Tony holds Peter by his hair. Lets go of his cock to allow the only movement to be his fist pulling and pushing on Peter's drowsy head. He gently rubs Peter's cheek. Teasing the head of his cock as it bulges into the skin, there.

The boy's eyes flutter open and he panics at first. His eyes widen and he grabs Tony's legs as he chokes on his cock.

Tony pulls out. Cock slimy with the boy's drool.  
  
"We should shower," he says as he leans down to press a kiss to Peter's cheek.

Once he realizes what's going on he scoots back between the man's legs, "No. I'm sorry. Please, finish." He threads Tony's fingers into his own hair. Again, giving permission for the man to use him.

Tony can't say no to such an enthusiastic invitation.  He holds Peter's face back over his cock. Slides it into his mouth gently, "Good baby.  Nod your head if you want daddy to fuck your mouth."

He nods his head as best he can in the position he's in. He's a little nervous, the last time he took Tony too quick, he choked bad. But the thought of being used as nothing more than an object is enough to make his own cock twitch back to life.

Tony slides forward. Slow and sweet. He grips Peter's hair in a tight fist. Making the hold just painful enough to please the little heathen.  
  
"Feels good," he moans as he slides out. "I missed seeing you on your knees."  
  
He slaps his cock against Peter's cheek, lightly, "You love being Daddy's plaything?"

"Yes," voice hoarse and low, "I love being your toy, your baby, your everything." He chases the tip with his mouth, trying to suck it back in.

"I love giving you everything," Tony chuckles as he holds himself slightly out of reach, "Especially my cock."

"Then let me have it." He laughs then drops his jaw, giving the man access to thrust back in.

Once back inside, Tony slowly beats against the back of Peter's throat. Preparing the boy cautiously for a deeper intrusion.

He keeps breathing through his nose and grips his knees tight. Looking up he tries to convey it's okay with his eyes.

Tony brings his hips up. Leaving the bed behind as he leans over Peter. He's no longer frantic. No longer in need of a quick release.  The head of his pulsing flesh breaches the tight ring of Peter's throat and he pulls completely out. Giving Peter the opportunity to cough or protest.

He clears his throat but smiles, "Keep going."

He looks down at the boy with such love as he stands. The slow tempo is long gone, but he keeps his eyes open, searching for signs of distress.  
  
As his moans become more frequent and significantly louder, Tony pulls out, "I wanna fuck you, again, baby. You feel so good on Daddy's dick. I need more."

"Please. How do you want me?" He asks, sitting back and stroking his own cock while he waits.

"How solid of a hold to you have when walking up walls?"

That shoots a spear of white hot lust through him, "Solid." He says confidently.

"Hypothetically..." Tony squats and reaches down to wrap his fingers around Peter's. Helping the boy tease himself. "If I stand in a corner... you can plant a foot on each wall and ride me like we're sitting on a bed?"

"I-I can try..." He says, dropping his hand.

Tony tugs on Peter a little harshly. "Do or do not. There is no try."  
  
He then lets go and extends a hand to help Peter stand up.

He smiles and takes his hand. Standing up he kisses Tony quickly.

Tony drags him close for another kiss. Though he pulls away, momentarily when their teeth clack.

"How do we do this?"

"Shower sex with a boy that defies gravity and slippery surfaces."

Giggling, he kisses Tony on the cheek then pulls him by the hand into the bathroom. He tangles himself with the man as they step into the shower he kisses every bit of skin on his face, neck, and shoulders that he can reach. Peter backs him up into the corner and he places that hand on either side of his head, "Alright... let's see if this works."

Tony leans into the attention. Even twisting around to give the boy mote access. Tony doubts Peter needs the help, but he picks him up by his hips. Helps the boy get situated in a seated position over him.  
  
Once firmly in place, Tony teases by pushing on his chest to see if he'll detach from the wall.

Peter moves back until his arms and legs are all the way extended but he doesn't unlatch from the wall. He moves back forward and presses a soft kiss to Tony's lips before he scoots down a little, "Will you help me get it in?" He asks, afraid to take a hand off and end up falling with the wet tile.

Tony does as asked. His mouth forming into a little, pleased O-shape as he slips inside of his boy. He plunges his hips forward. Having leverage he wouldn't get on a mattress.  The tiles below him is just grainy enough to keep him from slipping and he pulls back out to push forward, again. "God, fuck. This feels amazing."  
  
Not having to hold his partner up gives him free reign to move as he pleases. Tony leans back on the cool tile at his back. Juts only his hips forward as he fucks Peter.

"Oh, fuck." He moans, he tries to pull himself up and down to match the man's strokes but Tony's moving too fast. Instead he keeps his hold on the wall and rests his head in the junction of his neck, kissing his softly and licking at the salty skin.

Tony enjoys the kisses. Enjoys the way Peter always wants to be skin to skin with him.  The intimacy he feels with this boy is paramount to anything he's ever experienced in love. He slides his hands down Peter's back. Palm to muscle and spine. "I love you, baby boy. My baby boy. My sexy, talented, intelligent little boy. Stay with me, please."  
  
Tony's doubts and worries crop up. The anxiety of potential loneliness following the best partner he's ever known. He tries to squash it down. It isn't the time for that. He just wants to chase sensation.  
  
....but it's how he is. How he's made. To overthink and worry. He needs reassurance. Is brave enough, with Peter, to ask for it.  
  
"Promise me."

"I promise." He says immediately, not hearing the total desperation in Tony's voice. Peter's own insecurities don't allow him to consider that this man could possibly love him as much as Peter loves Tony. Loss has been ever-present in his life and he knows that if he loses Tony, he's done. There will never be another. He can't lose him, "I'll always be with you. We are going to come out together in a few years, then we are going to go out where everyone can see us and they will see how much we love each other, then we are going to get fucking married." His own voice is laced with need and a bit of worry, still unsure if this will come crumbling down around him, still... he's going to enjoy every moment of it that he can.

"Ah, fuck," Tony whimpers at the mention of marriage. Turns his face so he can capture Peter's lips. "Yes, fuck, baby. Marry me. Wake up next to me, everyday. See the world with me."  
  
He wonders if Peter can tell how his already rigid cock hardens and thickens as he speaks. There's something about claiming Peter as his own that makes him irrevocably captivated. He speeds up his thrusts.  
  
"Mine. My baby boy. Ah... Daddy loves this. Needs this. All the time..."

"Yours, yours forever." He agrees, licking a stripe up Tony's neck to his ear, "You're going to show me off to the world and they're going to be so jealous that I got you, that we're happy together. People are going to look at me in envy the way I used to look at the girls you were with on the tabloids. Everyone is going to know I'm yours, and you're mine." He bites down hard on Tony's collarbone, harder than he ever has before. The need to take this man for himself so overwhelming he doesn't even think before sinking his teeth in.

"Fuck, you're hot when you're jealous," Tony groans as the hands passively holding Peter's back slide down to grip the boy's hips.  He's ramming so eagerly that the sound of their mating is reverberating loudly off the bathroom walls, "You ready for daddy's load? Hmmmm? I'm getting close."

"Fill me then, plug me back up." He says after detaching his teeth from Tony's neck and his eyes are clenched tight, waiting for the man to paint his insides, "I want them to smell you on me... even if they can't know who it is yet."

Tony reaches between them. Sighing at the pain that follows Peter's bite as he wraps a fist around the boy's cock.

Peter cums first, spurting thick streams onto Tony's chest and stomach. He softly breathes, "Daddy," before his cock becomes oversensitive at Tony's touch.

Tony continues jerking him. Light and slow because the way Peter's hole spasms around him is intoxicating.  He rams into Peter, once more. Allows the boy's oversensitive twitching and shuddering to finish him off. His orgasm crashes into the boy. Coating his insides.

He can't help the way his hips twitch away from the man's hand, the contact too much. The whimpers that fall from his mouth sound almost like a wounded animal but he doesn't ask Tony to stop, not when he knows he's bringing the man pleasure through it. He does bury his face back into his shoulder as tears prick his eyes, then he feels Tony unload into him. He opens his eyes and is met with the sight of blood from where he bit down, his eyes become a little waterier when he sees, "Tony, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sorry for?"

He unsticks himself from the wall so he can settle back on his feet. Tracing the bite mark with his finger he mutters, "Your skin doesn't heal like mine... and I made you bleed." He hates the fact that he hurt his lover so much, little love bites are different from this, he lost control.

Tony reaches up to feel the blood. He smiles, "I'll just have you bandage me up."

He nods and shuts his eyes against the tears he can't help, he presses a soft kiss to the broken flesh, "I'm still sorry."

Tony moans at the little kiss. Fully enamored by the press of warm lips to his wet skin. "Let's rinse off and get you home. ...I'll miss you."

He groans, "I don't wanna leave... is there any 'project' we can be working on?"

"Sure," Tony says as he starts to lather Peter up. "A fun one called 'Not making Peter's aunt suspicious.'"

"You can't get my hopes up like that," he says, eyes no longer watering but glaring at Tony, "come on, you just got back. It would make sense if you brought home some top secret project and need my help two nights in a row."

"You know what always happens when you beg, daddy," Tony scolds. He dumps shampoo onto Peter's head and starts massaging. Maybe the boy won't talk with suds dripping into his mouth.

He laughs, spitting the soap on the floor and rinses his mouth out quick, "If you truly think it isn't a good idea I'll go home. But I honestly don't think she will be suspicious. She knows, more than anyone, how much the 'internship' means to me. And she's proud that you think highly enough of me to ask my opinion on your top secret work."

"I just don't want her to flashback to all the times you've spent the night once we start 'officially' dating," Tony responds.  He's still scratching Peter's scalp as he responds.  "I want her to trust me. Be my happy auntie-in-law."

Peter cringes at that, he knows the two of them at least have to be the same age, "I doubt she'll be very happy either way, but I understand." He says sad, looking at the floor.

"Pepper has been... kind of on my ass about you," Tony confesses.

"What do you mean?" He asks, frowning.

Tony gestures and a shower head pivots to blast the top of Peter's head. He chuckles and steps away from the torrent rinsing the boy's hair. "Coming out as a couple at 19 was my idea. ...Pepper thinks we should wait longer.  Thinks we shouldn't even get engaged until you're in your late 20s. She even wants you to move away for years when you go to college. She says the assumption that we had an affair in your teens is less believable, then."

He quiet as he mulls over the words... the water is a good excuse not to talk. Once it's done though he knows Tony is waiting for an answer, "I'm... not sure how I feel about that..."

Tony lathers himself up, next. Washing his arms and chest as he waits for Peter to digest the information.

"I mean..." He bites his lip, "What do you think?" He asks before he says anything.

Tony perks a brow at Peter. "Don't be afraid to speak up, first. You know I care."

"Just... well we can start our 'affair' at eighteen. We won't get in trouble at least. We will still be together. Nothing will really change that much. But I just... I don't wanna wait," he bites his lip, "is that childish?"

Tony smiles. "I don't want to wait, either... but I do have to consider my father's company." He starts rinsing off, again. Humming peacefully as he cleans himself. "We have years to make a decision, though. Don't let it bother you."

"The fact that it'll take years _is_ what's bothering me." He grumbles, rinsing off himself and stepping out of the shower, drying himself with the fluffiest towel imaginable.

Tony dries himself off quickly and leaves Peter behind to enter his bedroom.

Peter follows quietly, still mulling over the possibilities. He finds his clothes and pulls then on quick, feeling vulnerable while naked for some reason.

By the time Peter seeks Tony out, he's in his living room, fully dressed. ...though it's obvious his hair is a little wet.  He's dressed as leisurely as Tony Stark tends to get.  Burgundy slacks, expensive belt, and a dark grey button-up.  He smiles as the boy slinks into view.  "Gonna take you and May out for brunch.  You get your homework done and head to bed at your usual time. ...you can swing back over here to spend the night.  IF she won't notice you're heading straight to school from here instead of home."

He's surprised, but elated, a grin stretches his face, "I'm Spiderman, she doesn't notice me sneaking out to fight crime. She won't notice this." He walks over to Tony and takes his hand, before realizing what else he said, "Wait... brunch?"

"I'm hungry," Tony shrugs as if that explains the invitation to May.

"I'm not sure if my heart can take that." He say, flopping down on the couch dramatically

Tony swings his car keys around his finger. "Well, I'll have to insist you stay home, tonight..."

"No," he says instantly, shooting back to his feet, "no I'll come." He's a tiny bit mad Tony would even threaten him with that.

Tony has Peter call to invite May.  By the time they push through New York traffic, she'd likely be finished dressing.  Tony spends a few moments searching for a restaurant near Peter's apartment and offers to walk with Peter and his aunt to get there.

May just finished getting on her nicest blouse when she hears a knock at the door, opening it she smiles, "Peter, Mr. Stark, it's great to see you."

Tony takes a little bow as she steps into the hall.  He names a grungy diner on the corner and assures both Peter and May he doesn't mind the atmosphere when they simultaneously balk. "I'm just craving shrimp and grits."  
  
As they walk, Tony shoves both hands into his pockets.  He's never been so nervous, before.  Every second, he wonders if May can tell he's plowed her underage grandson.  The stress is killing him.  No wonder Peter hadn't wanted to do this.  
  
But he persists.  
  
It's important to make sure May learns to trust him.

Peter keeps glancing at Tony but intentionally keeps himself away with May between them, he hopes she doesn't sense the tension thrumming through his body.  
  
May seems oblivious, slightly enamoured by the billionaire walking down the street with them, she tries for some small talk, "So Mr. Stark... have you ever eaten anywhere on uh, our side of town?"

Tony enjoys talking about food. His eyes light up and he enthusiastically rattles off neighborhood dives as they enter the diner and take a seat at a booth. He doesn't point out that Pepper and Happy deliver most of these foods.  
  
After all, the papers will probably have a photo of their brunch date, tomorrow. At least he gets to hit the town with Peter even if May has to be with them.

Peter stays silent for most of the conversation, not really having much to contribute and not trusting himself enough. He listens to the two of them prattle on and he smiles a little, glad they're getting along. He thinks that tonight might actually be okay when May asks, "So, Mr. Stark. Peter's been helping you with an awful lot of projects recently..."

Tony hates being devious, but knows exactly how to end that particular line of questioning. "Priming a student for Ivy League takes some pretty long hours."

"It's not that I'm not appreciative, please don't think that," she says quickly after they order from their waitress, "it's just unexpected. That someone like you would take the time yourself to mentor Peter." She slings her arm around the boy's shoulders and he blushes bright red.

Tony allows himself to glance at Peter. He's going to need to actually leave Peter with his scientists to train. Just in case May or anyone else grows suspicious. "Honestly, he spends more time at the lab than I do. My team is in charge of his training and I trust them to do a great job."

Peter bites his tongue. He's unnecessarily angry and he can't do anything. He just allows himself to stew in his silence.  
  
"Oh I'm sure your team is amazing, but I know Peter has worked with you personally. He always gushing about you."  
  
The boy exclaims, "Aunt May!" Before hiding his face in his hands.  
  
She laughs, "It's true though," Then she leans closer to Tony, "can I ask you something?"

Tony laughs. "We do work together quite a bit. He's the first high school student I've taken under my wing."  
  
He bats away at the idea that his former proteges have all turned out to be money-hungry deviants.  He doesn't imagine Peter will ever follow that path.  
  
"Anything, May."

"Well I know Peter is more than an exceptional young man. Half the stuff he talks about goes right over my head. But I was just wondering... if there are any other students in the internship? Do you also take their families to lunch?" She asks curiously, biting her lip, afraid she's asked too many questions.

Tony laughs. "There are some others. I only work with Peter one-on-one. In the past, I worked with business students. Not science."  
  
He takes a fry from his plate the moment a waitress sits it in front of him.  Though he drops the scalding potato sliver as quickly as he picked it up.  Tony blows off his fingers.  Smiling at May with embarrassment. He knows not to touch his shrimp and grits, yet, at least.  
  
"I usually choose one person at a time. Especially for the top secret research we do, it's easier to get security clearance for one person. Easier to know exactly where a leak is if something gets out."  
  
He wags a finger at Peter, "I'm trusting you with a lot, kiddo."

Peter smiles a bit and looks away, wishing he was on the same side of the booth as Tony, "I know."  
  
Aunt May beams proudly, "This is a huge accomplishment. I couldn't be more happy that you're helping Peter out," she leans in conspiratorially as though the boy can't hear, "you know. He's never been a super solemn kid, but after he got this opportunity he's been so happy. Thank you for that, Mr. Stark." She pats his hand in a friendly manner then sits back, taking a bit of her own fish and chips.

Tony wants to breathe a sigh of relief. He spends the rest of their brunch talking to Peter about polymer science. After all, he _does_ want Peter to help him develop a glue for the hoverboard.  
  
Randomly, he seems to mull over a few thoughts before making a seemingly random request.  
  
"How do you feel about a weekend in Tokyo? Fancy jet with the prettiest stewardess team you'll ever meet and a suite fit for a king.  Of course, you'll need to attend a few boring meetings and lectures with me. ...but Tokyo, kid."

The boy let's his eyes widen... half feigned since he knows already and half actually surprised that he'd ask so blatant in front of May, but he turns to his aunt, "Please..." He begs her.  
  
She taps her chin, pretending to be thinking it over, "Oh I don't know..." before she smiles, "of course. Sounds like a blast if you love meetings on uh... polymer?" She tries to follow, "when would it be?" Directing the question to Tony.

Tony pulls a pamphlet out of his jacket. "We'll expedite his passport and hop on a flight directly after school that Friday.  The Monday is a holiday."  
  
He looks back at Peter. "When we depart, if you shower at the airport and sleep on the flight home, I can have Happy drop you off at school on Tuesday."

May takes the pamphlet and looks it over, "I don't see why not then." She says cheerfully and hands it to Peter before turning to Tony, "Thank you," She says earnestly.

Tony nearly shudders. God, they're lying to this lady. He smiles back.(edited)

After dinner Tony pays and the three of them head out. Once they reach the apartment Peter walks inside and May says, "I'll be there in a moment." Then she closes the door to look at Tony, "I need to say something."

Tony had just turned to walk away, but turns back at her statement.

"Mr. Stark, please forgive me..." She bites her lip again looking nervous, that's probably where Peter got the habit, "I'm very excited for Peter to have this opportunity, but I'm worried."

Tony isn't good with comfort. He stands up a little straighter. Hoping to seem honest or trustworthy.

"You must understand my concerns... he's been doing so much recently and as much as this internship will help in the future. I don't want him overwhelmed... he's only fifteen." She hopes she isn't being too unfair confiding her fears in this man, but she has to do what a good parent would.

"I feel like you and I, together, can get him through high school. Into college," Tony says. "He's been honest with me, before, about taking time off when he needs it. I'd hate to see him burn out. My staff is really looking forward to hiring him.  He really is an innovator."

"So he'd have a position in Stark Industries when he graduates?" She asks hopeful, "I'm sorry I don't mean to push anything like that on you, but I know he cares about the company very much. I'm just looking out for his future."

"He can choose to work anywhere.  Ivy league, May.  Nobody is going to turn him down. Maybe Google has better benefits."  
  
Tony shrugs. Shoves his hands back in his pockets. "If you ever have any questions, don't hesitate to call."

She nods and feels a little more relieved, "Thank you Mr. Stark," before she goes back inside though she says, "I know you're Iron Man and all that but you better keep him safe on this trip or I'm coming after you myself."

  
"I'll make sure to personally save the plane if it starts crashing... but you've got to be the one to lay down the 'no drugs, no alcohol, and no Japanese schoolgirls' with him."  
  
May laughs and thanks him as he turns to finally leave. He wonders if his own comfort lying to save his ass is another bad habit that's rubbing off on Peter.

How is he this guilty less than twenty-four hours after proposing?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we haven't updated in forever. Both our real lives got in the way but now summer is rolling around we will have more time to update (and we already have several chapters drafted). Thanks to those of you who waited so long. -A1
> 
> Side note, we have a Tumblr now so if anyone wants to yell at us for anything you can do it in the comments or over there https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/

_In any case my friends it's too late_   
_Like a moth to light, like a beast to bait_   
_And I know the black widow eats its mate_   
_It's wrong but I want you tonight_

* * *

 

Once he feels it's safe enough to escape to his room he does and immediately shoots Tony a text, {what did she say to you?}

{Usual aunt stuff}

{Tony. For real..}

{I don't know... }

{You better answer me or I'm not coming over tonight}

{I'm sure she sent you inside because she didn't want you to know.}

{You can't keep secrets from me...}

{You should ask your aunt}

Peter rolls his eyes and grips his phone tight, {I'm asking you, as my... partner} he thinks that's the best word to describe their relationship.

{Is it fair to say I don't remember?}

{You're going to regret this when I show up later} he says, really only teasing even if he is annoyed. He tosses his phone down. He stalls until Aunt May comes in and says goodnight by watching Netflix on his laptop, ignoring any texts Tony might send.

{She just told me not to wear you out or something}  
  
{Threatened to beat me up if you got hurt}  
  
{Peter?}  
  
{You there?}  
  
{Are you still coming?}

Peter heads out in his suit and swings his way to Stark Tower. He lands on the roof and plans to wait on the ledge for Tony to let him in, but when he shows up the man's already passed out on the roof. He's not a lightweight by any means, but his attempts to reign in his drinking habits have made him more likely to sleep than rant and rave while intoxicated.

When the man doesn't open the door Peter starts pacing, until he finds him hidden behind a few crates on the ground, worry overtakes him immediately, "Tony? Tony can you hear me?" He lightly pats the man's face and checks his vitals, at least they seem normal. It's once he gets close enough he smells the booze, "Oh for heaven's sake."

Tony opens his eyes. Smiles goofily up at the boy, "I thought you wouldn't make it."

"We gotta get inside." And with his super strength he walks Tony to the door and presses the man's hand to the sensor grumbling, "I should really have access to this place by now." He walks Tony in and sets him on the couch.

"Security team would log your arrivals," Tony mutters into Peter's shoulder.

"An old fashioned key then." He steps away from the man to get him a glass of water which he brings back, "Drink." He commands and rips off his mask, tossing it on the table.

Tony pouts on his couch before he drinks.  "You look so good in your suit... but I guess I can't touch you, tonight."

"Why do you say that?" His voice is as stern as he can get it with Tony. He's not upset, just exasperated. He wanted to have a fun time tonight but with the man this pissed he doubt that'll happen now.

"You're mad at me," he whimpers.  Bottom lip quivering.

"Well I can't be when you look at me like that, but I am confused," he sighs, sitting down next to the man, "why did you drink so much?"

Tony smiles. Far too bright and too quickly. He reaches for Peter, lips pursed in an exaggerated pucker.

"Hey!" He says, getting up and backing away, "are you playing me right now?"

Tony pouts, again, "No kiss, then? It's been hours.  I had to fight not to kiss you all through dinner."

"You haven't answered either of my questions..." He doesn't move closer and narrows his eyes.

"...what questions?"

"Why did you drink yourself into a coma on the roof! Why are you messing with me?" He tries to keep anger out of his voice, perhaps the man is just too tossed to realize, "That may have worked with the broads you brought home before me, but you can't always sweet talk your way out of everything."

Tony groans. Peter is reminding him of Pepper. He says as much to the boy and then cringes. Jesus, he's fucking this up. He's definitely too drunk if he's saying shit like that out loud.

"Still not an answer..." He says, he has to stick to his guns now. He won't let Tony get out if it just because it's unpleasant.

"I just... drink a lot?"  
  
Tony squirms under Peter's gaze, feeling like a child. "I hadn't planned on messing with you. I didn't think you'd show up."

"I told you I'd come," taking a step closer for Tony's honesty, "why didn't you believe me?"

"I don't know, Peter. The idea got in my head and it wouldn't leave. Looking back, it doesn't make sense."

"I should've written you back," he says soft, sitting on the couch next to him, "I was just playing. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's my fault. I shouldn't be so easy to scare," Tony leans forward. Hangs his head, "How am I supposed to prove to you that I'm a hero when I behave this way?"

"Talk to me," Peter says right away, "don't be afraid to share yourself with me. When I said I wanted all of you I mean I want _all_ of you."

"Talk to you about how I'm scared I can't keep you?" Tomy huffs, "Why would I torture you like that when you've done nothing wrong?"

"You tell me because I want to help you," he says as his brows come together. He reaches over and takes Tony's hand, "But that's not something you need to worry about. I'm yours."

Tony won't look up. He doesn't want to see the rejection. So, he opens his arms wide in invitation to the boy. Head and eyes still cast downward.

"How about I tell you something, make it an even conversation?" He asks, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb slowly. He gets up and takes a seat in Tony's lap, thankful to be pressed together again.

Tony squeezes Peter's middle as he rests his face against the boy, "Thank you..."

"This whole time I've been terrified you didn't really want me... long term at least." He leans his head against Tony's and closes his eyes, "When you were on your trip, I was afraid you were picking up girls from the bars each night."

"I haven't fucked another person in years. Why would I suddenly start?"

"I don't know," he confesses, "I just don't think I'm good enough to be with you."

Tony moves his head. Pulls back so he can look Peter in the eye, "I've got to be honest with you about that feeling."

"Okay." He says nervous, his anxiety creeping up.

"I think you're good enough to be with me. I think you are a real superhero. Not just some guy in a suit. You've got actual power," Tony smiles. "You're intelligent enough to keep up with me. To join me in my work instead of simply waiting for me to get home."  
  
Tony holds one of Peter's hands. Rubs the knuckles of it. Kisses it, "But that feeling can last a long time. That fear is part of both of us and it'll be there sometimes when it doesn't even make sense. Just know that I love you. I'm here for you. You're the best I've ever had."

"I guess we just have to remember we both feel that way." He says quiet, looking at Tony with open honesty, "There's no one else I've ever even considered. You're it for me."

The man smiles and leans in a bit, a playful glint returning to his eye, He coos in a higher pitched voice, "Tony, you're the most amazing man on the planet! Kiss, me!" Hoping Peter will repeat it.

Peter kisses him hard, then nibbles his lip, "You're perfect, you're amazing, you're everything, I love you so much."

Tony kisses back. Sucking the boy's lips into his own just to giggle at the pop as they escape. "You're gorgeous. I love your stamina. Your flexibility. You're vastly interesting. I love you so much."  
  
He spoke every word between kisses to Peter's neck. Sloppy, wet kisses because the alcohol was still making him dizzy.

He moans, circles his arms around Tony's back and running his hands under his collar and into his hair, "I want you to promise me something." He whispers.

"You're not going to ask me to stop drinking, are you? I'm counting down the days til you turn twenty-one and we can get trashed, together."

"No," he laughs, "but I would like you not drink as much. Just... when you feel like getting that bad you pass out, you should call me instead." He leans closer and mutters into his ear, "I think ravaging me might be a little more fun than drinking into oblivion." He licks the shell of his ear.

Tony shudders. "It's getting late... I figured we should go straight to sleep. No funny business."

"Is that really what you want?" He asks as he licks his ear, his neck, his lips.

"We both have to get up early..."  
  
Tony closes his eyes. Rubs both hands up Peter's back.

"Okay Daddy." He stops and just rests his head on the man's chest.

Tony dozes off on the couch rather quickly. His drunken mind pleased and comforted by Peter's presence.

Peter falls asleep too, curling into a ball in the man's arms.

The following morning, Tony wakes before the sun rises.  He nudges Peter awake. "We've got two hours before you need to get to class. Let's shower and eat. Honestly, you should just swing to class, but I'll drive you if you want me to."

"Should I swing by Aunt May's first? Leave from there?"

"I thought you said she wouldn't notice if you left from here. Is she awake!?" Tony can already feel his heart rate rising. He thought he was doing the right thing. Or at least the most right thing he was capable of. Fuck.

"She won't notice. But I think the kids would talk if Tony Stark dropped me off at school." He says, trying to placate the man's fears and soothe him.

"Damn," Tony says. Realizing Peter's right, "Shower, food, an obscene amount of kisses, then you head out, okay?"

"We can have a bit of fun in the shower." He says cheekily.

"We have two hours... and I still need time to cook," Tony grins as he stands. Pushing Peter up as he moves. He stretches, "Stop being a horny teenager, you horny teenager."

"Fine," he says, pouting. He kisses Tony and goes to the shower, making quick work of himself, eager to return to his "Daddy."

Tony showers separately but meets Peter in a plush robe to brush his teeth.  He leans over and kisses the boy as soon as he's rinsed, "This is my favorite part... grooming in the morning. Watching you brush your hair in the mirror. Feeling like you live here."

"Me too." He smiles over at him, "I can't wait til this is our reality."

Tony cooks breakfast. Peter looks over his homework while he waits, "Are you earning a 4.0, right now?"

"Of course," he says, plain, "always." He makes sure he has everything and puts it in his backpack. He rests his chin on his palm as he watches Tony cook, admiring the lines of his body as his robe clings to his figure.

After breakfast and a sultry goodbye, Tony mills about his house for another hour before getting dressed. Feeling empty without Peter around.  He hates being soft. Hates seeming desperate... but Peter brings that out in him. The same way Pepper did.  
  
He cringes at his own thoughts. Bats them away as quickly as they crop up. Tony texts the boy, immediately.  
  
{I know you're not at school yet, but I just want to say I already miss you.}

Peter gets to school after swinging the back route and walking the rest if the way. He feels his phone buzz and smiles at Tony's text.  
  
{I miss you too, I'll see you soon though.}

{Not tonight. I don't want to push my luck with your aunt or let your neighbourhood devolve into chaos in Spiderman's absence.}

{Alright, alright... not tonight}  
  
He does miss Tony though, he wants to be with the man. He wants to hold him. To fuck him. Still, he pockets his phone and he heads into his first period.

{Be good. Daddy's proud of you.}

Peter goes through his classes in a haze, thinking about their conversations from last night and this morning. There's nothing he wants more than to be back in Stark Tower with Tony.  
  
He heads to the bathroom at lunch and that's when a bright idea pops into his head. He goes to the nurse, claiming a stomach bug and leaves for home. Aunt May won't be back until late from work anyway and when she calls he will just say he's safe and in bed. When he reaches a quiet alley he strips back into his Spiderman suit and he swings off.  
  
About fifteen minutes later he lands on the top of Stark Tower and knocks on the door, a shit-eating grin invisible under his mask.

In the conference room Tony furrows his brow lightly, confused when he spots Spiderman on his roof via security cam footage. The boy didn't ask Karen to call. So, he doubts the visit is urgent. He uses his cellphone to open the door into his living quarters. He's already in a meeting and sits his phone aside as he's asked a question.

Peter sits on the couch quietly, waiting for him to finish his conference. He knows this will either go very good or very bad. He hopes it's the former but he won't find out until Tony comes back from his meeting.

The elevator across from Peter dings and Tony steps out. He opens his arms for a hug.

Peter walks into them and rests his head on the man's shoulder, hugging him tight. He doesn't take off his mask though, not yet, it's easier to school his reaction if this goes poorly with it on.

Tony kisses the top of the mask. He hugs the boy back before pulling away. He rests a hand on both of Peter's shoulders. Looks him in the eye-sockets. "It's barely lunch time. Why aren't you at school?"

"I said I was sick... I wanted to see you." He hopes it's enough for Tony not to be mad.

"My company can't sponsor a boy that frequently misses class, Peter.  I miss you, too. All the time.... but we have our duties," he says as he leans close and softly kisses his precious boy, "Thank you for visiting, baby boy. I'm happy to have a lunch date with my handsome lover."

Peter takes off his mask finally and smiles, "I won't do it frequently, I promise." He places two fingers under the man's chin and gives him a soft kiss to his lips, "I'm glad you're not mad at me."

"Can you promise me you won't do it again... ever? Not even in college?" Tony looks uncomfortable asking.  His eyes scan the floor as he begins to worry that Peter might lash out.

"I can't promise I won't _ever_ do it again..." He says, looking equally awkward. "but not enough that people will be suspicious. College will be easier though..."

"Attendance matters, Peter. I know I can provide for you. I want to... but I need you to look as intelligent on paper as I know you are. You need the grades, the attendance, the extracurriculars.  Please, don't make your school suspicious of why I'm helping you."

"I won't. This is my first time going home sick this year. It happens to everyone, even me." He chuckles uncomfortable.

Tony steps around Peter. "Pizza okay? I've been craving banana peppers and roasted garlic."  
  
He undoes his tie. He won't worry about clocking in, again until the next day.

"Sounds amazing," he says smiling, "do you mind if I change first?" He glances down at his suit then back at Tony.

"Nobody's coming over," Tony turns to smile. How about we both get naked? I can have a robot pay for the pizza and bring it to us by the indoor pool."

"Yeah?" He asks a little too hopeful before blushing, "T-that sounds great." He didn't think he'd get this far. He thought they'd just have a nice lunch and he'd be sent away for ditching school.

Tony has Peter undress in a guest room and tuck his belongings in a drawer. He also instructs the boy to pick out a pair of Speedos just in case someone arrives unexpectedly.

  
The pool room spans an entire floor and is surrounded by crystal clear windows.  Tony lets the boy take in the view before closing every shutter with the snap of his fingers. The shutters are lit with sparkling fairy lights and the ceiling imitates a bright, full moon. Tony drops his robe and winks, "Don't need to risk us being photographed like this."

Peter looks around, truly speechless, "It's so beautiful." He manages to say quietly. Coming up next to Tony he threads their fingers together and rests his head against the man's shoulder.

Tony sighs, "Hop in. I'll wait on the pizza. There's a hot tub behind that partition."  
  
He points to an opaque wall on the other side of the pool room, past lawn chairs and a floating bar.

"Alright." Peter goes and sinks into the hot water. It feels amazing. Once he's relaxed he realizes there's no windows on this side of the room, even though the rest are covered the extra precaution makes him a bit more comfortable. With just a second of hesitation he slips off his Speedo and places it on the deck behind him. He spreads his legs and waits for Tony, letting his head fall back and he stares at the false moon.

Tony returns after fifteen minutes. He passes the partition to look down at his boy. Two pizzas stacked in his arms. He places them on a deck chair next to Peter's spot in the Jacuzzi and disappears.  
  
While away, Tony climbs into the pool to check his floating bar for ice.  Peter can hear him clinking around, making drinks. When he returns, he places two tall glasses of soda on the ground and plops down next to them,  "Come sit on Daddy's lap and eat." He spreads his own legs on the warm, pool room floor. Gets comfortable beside the deck chair, inviting Peter to sit between his parted knees.

Peter makes a show of slowly standing up out of the water. He stands on the seat in the jacuzzi and stretches his arms up, knowing his lean body will ripple, putting his soft cock is on display. He gets out and settles between Tony's legs and leans back against the man, "Feed me." He says.

"Lovely boy," Tony compliments as Peter stretches. He kisses Peter's jaw as the boy leans back, "Open up."

He does, dropping his jaw and looking Tony in the eye. He tries for the same look he gives when he's sucking the man off, he hopes he doesn't look too silly.

But Peter looks silly enough to make Tony smile. The boy's attempts at seduction were always endearing.  Though Tony humored him, happily. He held a slice up. Taking the first bite before hokding it to Peter's lips. The overpriced array of thin, salty meats and gourmet cheeses made him moan. Closing his eyes momentarily.

Peter's cock jumps at the moan, he doesn't know if Tony is messing with him or genuinely enjoys it that much, but two can play at the game. He grabs the man's wrist and brings it closer, he takes as much of the pizza down as he can, able to eat about half if it once it folds. He can't believe he's bothering to deep throat a pizza but hey, what else is he gonna do? He swallows and let's out a wanton moan himself.

Tony takes another bite. Kisses Peter's neck with closed, greasy lips, "You like it?"

"It's delicious," he says smiling, "but I think there's something else I'd rather be doing."

"Pervert."

Peter smirks and turns. He sinks into the water, knees on the concrete seat and grabs Tony's legs, urging him to move forward and put his feet in the water.

Tony pretends to look exasperated. He edges close to the water as he fake-complains, "You're always so eager for Daddy's cock. I'm starting to wonder if you even care about me being a genius, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy."

"Let's just focus on the playboy part for now." He laughs. Once Tony's sitting on the edge of the jacuzzi Peter says, "Go ahead and finish your lunch. I'll be waiting." From there he takes the man's soft cock into his mouth and rests his chin on the side of the pool, holding and waiting.

"Daddy loves you," Tony smiles down at Peter. He runs his fingers through the boy's hair. Already feeling his cock start to twitch to life at the attention.

Peter hums appreciatively and rests his cheek against the man's thigh to show his gratitude without dropping his cock to speak. He feels his own cock twitch and it's strange in the water, it's not something he's experienced before.

Peter's warmth somehow makes Tony feel more loved than any hug. To just rest. Slow down... and still feel sensual. He slides his fingers to the nape of Peter's neck. Slowly tickling the soft skin beneath soft, frothy hair.

He lets his eyes close and he rests there, content on being pet. He feels like an animal more than a human but it's nice to just shut his brain off and do what Tony wants.

Tony indulges himself. Eating and petting his boy. He shouldn't be allowed such subtle luxury, "I'm so lucky to have you, baby."

Peter gives a soft sigh around his cock, he feels himself slowly start to get sleepy. To keep himself awake, he starts idly touching the man. His fingers run along his things and his stomach and the V that leads to his cock. He feels the man tremble when he brushes over the sensitive skin of his waist under his belly button.

Tony moans as his cock hardens over Peter's tongue. He's almost fully erect and the way his little boy gently teases his skin makes him fill and lengthen even more. Peter starts sucking now the man has grown hard in his mouth. He's come to love the salty taste of precum dripping from Tony's slit, knowing he's pleasing his love. His own cock hardens fully in the water when he hears the erotic sounds the older man is making.

After tugging on Peter's hair, Tony manages to speak, "Come up here. Let Daddy kiss you."

Peter does. Moving out of the water he crawls up Tony's body and straddles the man, soaking him. Twining wet fingers in his hair he kisses Tony deep, their fat cocks heavy between them.

Tony presses against the boy. He's eager for his little belle du jour. With his arms wrapped around Peter's back, he eases them into the water, pushing Peter across the tub until he's seated on the opposite bench. Their kiss extended through the journey.  He detaches their lips. Lapping at wet skin until he reaches Peter's nipples.  He relaxes his arms. One coming around to grasp Peter's cock as he sucks the hardened bud of flesh.

Peter gasps at the feeling, his nipples always so sensitive and his cock is so stiff he thinks he'd probably be dripping precum if the water wasn't there to wash it away. He rests his head on Tony's shoulder and kisses that soft patch of skin under his ear, the need to feel close to the man is overwhelming.

Tony turns his face toward Peter's. Licks at the boy's lips. Guilt-free despite his lover's age. They're in love. Promised to one another in some way. "What do you want from Daddy right now?"

"I want to feel connected..." He feels silly saying it, he's not even really sure what it means, but he has no other way to describe it, "I want to feel special, I want to feel loved." With anyone else he'd never feel comfortable enough admitting it, but he has to be totally open with the man so Tony will be open with him.

"I'm always yours little boy," Tiny responds, "I feel like we're close even when we're far away... but I mean right now. Action. Do you want Daddy to suck your cock? Fuck you? Suck your little teenage tongue?"

"Can we try something...?" He bites his lip in typical Parker fashion and leans his head against Tony's chest, not to meeting his eyes. He knows it isn't totally brand new to them but he's never asked for it explicitly before, and he's embarrassed.

Tony maneuvers himself in front of Peter's face. Forcing the boy to look him in the eye as he grabs the kid's chin, "Anything you want. Always. I mean it."

He shudders at the man's intensity, but doesn't break eye contact, "Can you prepare me?" He glances around but doesn't see any lube anywhere, "Should we take this somewhere else?"

"Is that..." he trails off. Tony doesn't want to dismiss the bravery it took to ask. "Shower off? I've a few surprising things in my locker room."

"I don't know... is there a bed? I know we're wet but we can dry off real quick."

"Yes, let's head back to my room," Tony offers. Standing and extending a hand to Peter. He can barely hide how his erection twitches in front of the boy's face, "Mmmm... I'm looking forward to this."

He smiles shakily, not even sure if what he'll ask for is going to be what he wants, but it's the best he can think of the sate that painful craving for complete intimacy right now.  
  
They reach Tony's room and Peter feels like a blushing virgin again, even though this isn't the most intense thing they've ever done with each other before.

Tony dries both of them off. Not even caring that they've dripped every inch of the way to his bed.  He spends extra time drying off Peter's cock. Yanking the boy through the terry cloth. "You're so hard... I'm curious about what you want, tonight."

He breathes a little moan at the rough touch, "It's... nothing big. I promise. Just might... require a little patience."  He detaches himself from Tony's grasp and goes to the bathroom, returning soon with the lube and handing it over to the man.

Tony sits on the edge of the bed. Waiting for Peter to climb in.

Peter follows and lays back, spreading his thighs and giving the man access.

Tony can't resist the opportunity to crawl between Peter's legs. He knows his lubed finger won't meet much resistance. He's so proud of how he's fucked this little hole open. With his tongue against his little boy's ballsack, Tony begins to finger Peter.

Peter moans, covering his face with his hand, it feels so perfect, so right, "Another," he begs, "I can take another."

Tony sucks one of Peter's taut little balls between his lips. Giving it love as he forces another finger beside his first. The speed of his strokes is steady. A patient quest in. Then out.

Peter feels the coil in his stomach tighten and he doesn't want to cum, not now. He reaches down so he can pet Tony's cheek, running his fingers from the man's temple down his jaw and back again, "I'm ready. Please fill me."

The older man all but whines. He wants more of Peter in his mouth... but he'll postpone it. Eager to sink his own hard cock inside of the kid. "You want Daddy to fuck you?"  
  
A third finger joins the first two. Barely able to move as his strokes become more shallow.

"I need you inside me." He says with a seriousness that doesn't fit the situation, but right now there's something in his chest that isn't in the mood for playful games right now, like there's a hole in his heart that needs to be filled.

Tony senses the urgency. Slides drippy rivulets of lubricant down the sides of his erection. Slicks it with the hand he pulls from the little boy's ass at the hint of an invitation. He doesn't hesitate to slide in. The resistance to his entry stronger than he anticipated. Is his cock really thicker than three spearing fingers?  
  
"Can you take it, baby?" He asks as they touch. Chest to chest. "I'm not trying to hurt you... not like this, anyway."

"It's good... it hurts, but it's good.” He says through clenched teeth, breathing deeply through the pain. It grounds him for some reason, the ache he's been feeling alleviates a tad. He wraps his arms around Tony's back and asks the question, "Please. Don't move?"

"Fuck."  
  
A twitch. An involuntary sinking of poised hips. At least he can relax as he rams himself deeper.

He gasps at the further intrusion. But it's perfect, he feels so full, there no where he'd rather be. He stares at Tony's lips, avoiding his eyes once more, "I never thought I'd say this... but please, don't fuck me."

"But you're so... fuckable," Tony pleads as his cock twitches, again, "Your face. This hot hole. Your cute fucking voice. I might not be able to hold back."

"Just wait. Please," his voice croaks, "just wait a little bit." He moves to kiss the man and mutters against his velvet lips, "I love you."

Tony manages to still his hips. But he can't stop his cock from jumping. Flexing. Drooling hot precum into the ass he barely resists splitting apart. "Call me Daddy."

"Wait for me Daddy." He says hushed. Keeping Tony inside feels amazing, like he was born to be on the end of the man's cock. He hooks one leg under the man's ass, the other finds purchase on his knee, and his arms under Tony's own so he can push and pull until Tony is quite literally lying on top of him, pressed flushed skin to skin.

Tony relaxes even further. Melting into the touch. He lays his cheek against Peter's moving subtly. Slightly abrasive stubble against youthful skin.

"Can you wait twenty minutes?" He asks next to the man's ear.

Tony twitches. Pulses. Jerks against Peter as his body fights to move. To not move. "I think I may cum in ten no matter what. You're so tight."

"Okay just try not to move..." He says again, relaxing into the pillows then adds, "When you do, try not to wake me up."

Tony's eyebrows shoot up. "Wake you?" He could groan at the prospect. Peter soft and plaint beneath him as his cock aches to claim and ravage. "Fuck, baby... You're killing me."

He smiles and kisses his cheek, then closes his eyes. He focuses on his breathing and falls asleep in about five minutes, his lover buried deep inside. Tony starts to breathe heavier, The act... or rather lack of action enticing. Erotic. Peter doesn't know it but he starts snoring softly just a little bit.

Tony sighs. Still twitching in spite of his goals.  He also can't help but kiss those softly snoring lips. He little way they part and pout is just too tempting.

Tony brushes against Peter's prostate when he leans over the boy and the boy lets out an involuntary little moan at the sensation, his cock that had become soft in his sleep jerks and starts to fill again.

Tony smiles. Purposely allows his cock to twitch, again.

Peter's hips buck at the feeling. He starts squirming, his dreams turning filthy as his cock curves towards his stomach. His hole flutters as a shapeless mass brushes against it in his dream and he clenches around the real Tony.

Tony gyrates. Hips pulsing forward. He looks to the clock. Ten minutes have passed. But he can't help but tremble. He kisses Peter's cheek. Enjoying the challenge more than he imagined. In his lowest whisper. "I'm going to fuck my baby's hole so hard. You'll wake up begging for more, boy."  
  
Another few kisses to Peter's jawline help him steady and still his hips. He knows his cock is leaking precum. He can feel it gushing up his shaft and making the way slicker.

The shapeless mass takes Tony's form in the dream, the shadow figure talks to Peter. Not many words actually reach him but a few float through " _Baby, Fuck, Hard, More,_ " a sense of peace settles over him as his dreamself spreads his legs, then grips the man by his tie and drags him in for a kiss.  
  
The real, sleeping Peter lands his lips on whatever is closest, which happens to be Tony's neck. He suckles there like a child might on a pacifier in his sleep.

The older man keens at the soft suckling against his skin. "Love you, baby." Tony slides out, the sensation intensified by his waiting. As he slowly pushes back in, he quivers, "Fuck... can't wait to fuck you. I need to cum inside you. Make you mine. Mark you again. You belong to Daddy."

"Tony." He breathes out in his sleep. One leg tightens ever so slightly behind Tony's knee, like he's attempting to bring the man forward.

Tony pushes forward. Two minutes left in the time he should wait... but he can't. He needs this. Needs it right now. Tony bites down on his bottom lip. Slides into Peter. Harder.

He lets out an obscene moan and his hole tightens more. The thrust sends a ripple through his pliant body. In his dream Tony is fully seated and is marking up his body with his nails.

Tony groans on top of Peter. Slides both of his hands up Peter's sides. Smooths them over limp arms. Curls his fingers around the boy's throat before sliding over his face and into his hair. Touching Peter while he's all tuckered out feels like another layer of sin. He grins down at his little boy and lightly kisses those parted lips.  
  
When Peter clenches around him, Tony surges forward. His pace increasing as he tugs on Peter's hair. He digs his knees into the mattress.  Hips thrusting faster.

Even in the dream he can feel the tugging at his scalp. It's almost enough to bring him back to himself, yet he stays in the grasp of sleep for now. The dream Tony bites and claws at his little body, making precum drip copiously down his cock and onto his stomach. He's panting, in both dream and real world alike, he won't last much longer.

Tony can feel Peter's cock leaking. The friction of their stomach pressed together making the friction and the stickiness likely unbearable. He puts his lips to Peter's ear. Holding him close using the fingers he's tangled in the boy's hair. His hips still pistoning. The pace shaking both their bodies and the bed. The force of each stroke driving him deeper and deeper.  
  
"Daddy's little fucktoy. Daddy's perfect hole. You make me so horny, baby. Make me want to fill you up every fucking day."  
  
He's mindless as he growls his lust into Peter's ear.  
  
"My little boy. My fucking sexy little boy."

The force of the thrusts cause Peter's eyes to fly open. His body is sent into fight or flight mode before his brain has a chance to catch up to what's happening. He can't move his head, but he can hear Tony whispering filthy words in his ear he inhales sharply and spills sticky semen between the two of them, his hole spasming around The man's cock.

"Beg me," Tony whispers. Their bodies slapping together as he nears orgasm, "Beg me to fill you up. I'm so close. I just want to hear you ask for it."

"Please Daddy," he moans now the man knows he's awake, "fill up my teenage hole with your thick, hot cum."

The older man laughs. Kisses Peter's ear rather politely. He loves that Peter can match his dirtiness. His awkwardness.  
  
"I love you," he says as he fills Peter's insides.  The squelching noise between their bodies is music to his ears. Evidence of his passion dribbling out of Peter. Making a mess of his sheets. Tony kisses Peter more as his orgasm drifts into afterglow. He falls against his little lover. Body exhausted and sated. He sighs loudly. Feeling like his home is with this child. He doesn't pull out immediately.

It's what Peter's been craving all day, the closeness that only the two of them share. It's warm and settles in that painful spot that's been in his heart and head all day, alleviating the ache. He feels content and it's a moment he never wants to end, "Can you stay inside?" He whispers.

"As long as I can, yes," Tony murmurs. "I'm yours."  
  
He doesn't say, " _For as long as you're young and foolish and think I'm a catch._ "

"I love you." He murmurs back, then wraps his arms around Tony's shoulders, "Stay here, stay with me." He practically begs.

Tony remains on top of Peter. Growing drowsy with afterglow. He keeps his fingers in Peter's hair. Fingers going lax as his cock softens. Soft snoring follows his own murmur of shared love. Even though he just woke up he slips away as well. Enjoying the pressure of the man's body on top of his own. This is when he feels the most at home, when they're pressed tight together as though nothing in the world can separate them.


	8. Chapter 8

Fear and Delight  
All the way through the night  
With a little derring-do I'll fall in love with you

 

* * *

  
Hours later, hunger wakes Tony.  He groans and stretches while still pressed against Peter's sleeping form.   He's hard, again. Like some teenager that can't get enough. He supposes he truly can't get enough of his young lover.  
  
He knows Peter should get home, before May starts to wonder where he is.  
  
....which is why the moonlight streaming through his window is suddenly alarming.  
  
He hops off the boy, immediately. Reaches down to shake him by the shoulders. "Peter!"

Peter opens his eyes, still tired, and drowsily smiles up at Tony, "Hey baby." He doesn't sense the urgency in the man's voice.

Tony groans in frustration. Leans down and kisses Peter's cheek.  He loves his boy and can't resist his sleepy tone. If only they had more time. "It's 8pm."

"Fuck!" He shouts, bolting upright. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! Aunt May is already home!" He scrambles out of bed, searching for his clothes before he remembers they're in the other bedroom where he changed.

Tony hops up too. Digs into a drawer as Peter runs out of the room to change.  He slides into a pair of dark jeans and skitters into his closet for a polo tee and sneakers.  He barrels down the stairs. "Peter! Are you still here? I'll drive you!" He fucks up the password to his garage twice before shouting at his house to open the goddamn door.

Peter comes stumbling into the room, still buttoning his shirt up over his Spider suit. He comes up next to Tony, "What the fuck are we gonna do?"

Tony opens his arms. Inviting Peter to be held. Ground his stressed out mind.

He walks forward and rests his head on Tony's shoulder. He's trembling with nerves, "She's going to murder me." He whispers.

"So... if you're okay lying.  ...you didn't leave school today.  You came to Stark Tower after class. Got deeply involved in a project. Lost track of time," Tony says. "I'll come with you. So, she'll at least have to stay polite for as long as I'm there?"  
  
A tactic he often used on Pepper.  
  
"If you're afraid she might find out you left school... You lost your key and came here to sleep because you were sick.  There's basic lodging for scientists that have to set alarms and sleep here to do long tests."

"Okay..." He says thinking as they walk through the garage, "I think I'll tell the second one. That I felt awful while walking home and fell asleep here instead of making it home. Just in case the school called her or something."

Tony rushes away for a moment. Comes back downstairs with a tote bag full of half-consumed cold medicine and ice packs.  He passes it to Peter.  
  
They drive in silence. Both too stressed to do anything but dread the future. Once they arrive, Tony parks and hops out.

After the first knock the door swings open to reveal a very worried, very angry Aunt May. Her eyes flick between Tony to Peter back to Tony when she steps back and says, "Get in." In a short, flat voice.

The two enter like two puppies w their tails tucked between their legs.  Tony sighs and says, "Sorry he's getting home so late. I just found out he was in my lab, asleep and gave him a ride."

"I called the school," her voice is cold, "when I got home and he wasn't here, and he wasn't answering my calls. They said he left at lunch time. Why was he in the lab?" Her voice rises with each accusation, it starts trembling from her rage and fear.

Tony turns to Peter.  Gently. Not accusatory, he tilts his head at the boy and speaks. "I got the call that they were closing up shop and you were there.  I feel like I'm not really up to speed, kiddo."

Peter glares at the man briefly before turning back to May, "I-I was sick at school. I tried to walk home but I felt so awful I called one of the drivers from Stark Industries to take me. But I was feeling really bad and he didn't want to leave me alone so he took me to the tower to rest and get some medicine and I must've fallen asleep." His voice is croaky and shaky from the lie and the stress, he tries to pass it off as his "illness".

Tony nods along. "I'm glad you trust the company enough to call us when you need us.  Pepper promised you full run of the place and I stand by that. What's mine is yours."  
  
He then turns to May.  Feigned relief on his face. He hopes she'll match it.  "I mean that. If you ever need shelter from a storm. A ride. A bag of cough syrup," He gestures at the bag Peter's holding, "We're all here to support you and Peter.  I'll instruct the front desk to keep you on the calling list."  
  
He reaches into his wallet and passes May a card for his office phone. "I should have given this to you ages ago.  Call Stark Tower if you are ever wondering where Peter might be. It'll take them a while to hunt him down in the lab.  We're weird about communication, down there. Even block some cell signals ...but they'll make sure you're kept up to speed when he's in the building or even out in the field with a team."

"I'm sorry Aunt May." He drops his eyes as she takes the card, she looks over at him with a softer gaze.  
  
"Go upstairs, get changed and get back to bed. I'll call you out of school tomorrow." He nods and throws a last glance at Tony before he complies. She turns to Tony when Peter's out of earshot, "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

Tony smiles softly at her. He doesn't want to ruin the moment by speaking again.  Lying, again. He can't believe he's touched this woman's underage relative and still has the balls to look her in the face and make shit up.  Sure, he's always lying for work... or at least he used to. The skill comes back far too naturally and he knows he'll have to teach Peter to trust him. _I'll lie for you but never to you._  
  
He nods his head a bit, a little bow for "Goodbye" and turns to walk toward the door.

"Mr. Stark, wait." She asks, catching his arm.

Tony turns to her.  Realizing how close they are when he does. Nervously, he takes a single step back. Space needed. She's not an unattractive woman. In fact, her resemblance to Peter is enticing. His eyes flit over to her refrigerator.

"I don't want to be the pushy, overprotective mom..." She starts, "I'm very thankful for everything you do. But, I can't be losing track of him like this. I know that this was a special circumstance but one of your employees should've called or woke him up to call me. Whoever drove him should've told me right away. I just can't let something like this happen again." She shakes her head and takes a breath, "I trust you will look out for him, but that's when you're around. I can't him just running around a lab unsupervised, he's only fifteen for God's sake."

Tony pats her shoulder. "You'll have to be my guide in this. The company values his intellect and we want him to be successful. Represent us well ...but we're all business. All facts and figures. You'll need to teach us how to be compassionate and nurturing. I want to offer these opportunities to other kids in the future."  
  
He sighs.  
  
"I'm sorry for using Peter to learn these lessons. If you ever feel like the internship is too much on him, he can keep his scholarships even if you pull him out."

She matches his sigh, "No. No I won't do that to him, he truly does love it there. Just... if I can't get in contact with him... I'd hate to upset him, but I can't go through this again."

Tony inches forward. Arms twitching as if to hug her.  He figures she won't appreciate the comfort and relaxes his stance. "You're the boss. We'll do better, next time."

She nods, "I know you can't be with him all the time, I understand you're very busy. But, try. At least when you're with him."

"I'll brief my team, as well," Tony promises. He turns to leave, again.  "See you, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She frowns.

"I can stop by or have Pepper pop over to drop off lunch and dinner," Tony quickly supplies. "It's the least we can do."

"Oh, you needn't do that..." But she bites her lip, "actually, I still have to work tomorrow. If you don't mind, I'm sure Peter would love to see someone since he will be stuck here alone all day. I won't be home until late again." There's a guilty tint to her voice. She wants to be the best Aunt for Peter, take care of him when he's ill, but she can't do that without making money. And if Mr. Stark is offering, why shouldn't she take him up?

"I'll stop by around lunch time. Make sure he eats and have him check is temperature.  We'll text you and keep you well within, the loop," he says without turning to face her.  He's sure the raise in his heart rate is somehow obvious on his face. Perhaps she can see the organ pumping nearly out of his chest.  He'll get to be alone with his baby, again. In his childhood room. Surrounded by all the evidence of his youthful expression. Posters, figures, and cartoon-printed bed sheets.  "I think Pepper will drop off dinner."

"Okay, thank you." She says as she shows him out. When Peter hears the door finally close he waits a few minutes then texts Tony, {How fucked are we?}

{I pretty much have permission to visit you tomorrow. She'll be home late.}

Peter wasn't expecting that, not at all, {So better than I could've hoped, wow}

Then, {I didn't exactly appreciate you pinning the explanation on me though.}

{I don't want to seem like we're too close. ...but I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable, baby. You did great, though.}

{Yeah, fine... guess you can think of a way to make it up to me tomorrow.}

{But you're "sick."  Maybe we should just watch some tv. Make surw May doesn't waltz in on her break and catch us in the act?  You do know I love just spending time with you even if we're not up to no good.}

{We have my house all to ourselves... and you wanna watch a movie??}

{At my house, we're not risking much.  Your place? Tabloid covers and arrest.}

{But Daaaaddyyyyy :'(}

{Sweet dreams, baby. See you around noon, tomorrow.}

{Alright. Goodnight Daddy :*}  
  
The next day Peter wakes up early, feeling restless. And it drags on until Tony finally arrives for lunch. He practically runs to the door when he hears the knock at the apartment.

Tony forced himself to look serious in the hall.  He nodded to one of Peter's neighbors. A solemn greeting from a billionaire doing a chore. Dropping off food to the kid everyone knows works for him. He hopes the gym bag isn't suspicious. It's Gucci. Obviously not Peter's.  It sets his blood pumping to imagine a next door neighbor hearing their moans through thin walls. The scandal! A decadent rich man taking favors from an underage boy.  
  
He shakes his head as he hears Peter unlocking the door.  No. He thinks. No to any and all temptations.  
  
He can't stop wondering if Peter's bunk bed squeaks.

He smiles brightly when he sees the man, but tries to school his expression, "Mr. Stark. Thank you for coming." He steps away from the door to let the man in. His hands itch to grab him tight and kiss him.

As the door clicks shut behind him, Tony wraps his arms around Peter. Still holding a bag of soups and salads.  He feels the bag knock against Peter's thighs as he leans into the boy. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he says, burying his face into the man's chest, inhaling his scent. He can hear the arc Reactor humming by his ear and he laughs into the embrace, "we just saw each other yesterday. God, we are such fucking Saps.'

"Hey, I'm not used to dating someone I can't see whenever I want. Let me be sappy and cliche," Tony chuckles, bringing his arms around and stepping back, "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah." He says, going to the kitchen and grabbing some utensils for them as Tony sits down at the table to dish out the food.  
  
The two of them eat and make small talk, which is unusual. Peter can't remember the last time they talked about anything that wasn't work or sex. He smiles at Tony as he takes his plate to the sink to clean, "So, what do you want to watch?"

"Honestly, I haven't watched anything but sports in months and I don't think I even pay attention during games," Tony says as he finishes off his salad.  He hadn't expected so much iceberg lettuce, but he supposes that's what they serve at the diner down the street. He should have gotten the burgers, instead. "What's new and popular, right now?  You're a hip teen with your finger on the pulse."

He snorts, "I've never been hip," he doesn't bother mentioning no one says the word hip anymore, "I've been a little... preoccupied recently to keep up with tv shows." He chews on his lower lip and traces his eyes down Tony's body blatantly, "Don't suppose it really matters what we watch..." He doubts they will be paying attention for long.

Tony snickers.  Turns his attention to the muted television in front of them.  A news reporter is speaking with a rather serious expression. The window at the corner of the screen shows a photo of that same flying, humanoid predator that's been pillaging and promptly sinking everything from cruise ships to modest dinghies off multiple U.S. coasts.  The headline reads "Where are the Avengers?"  
  
The man sighs as he reaches for Peter's remote to flip the channel.  Public outcry for the return of The Avengers always piss him off. He promptly forgets Peter was even trying to flirt.  "The Avengers are scattered and exhausted. Give us a fucking heads up on where this guy is going to be, and I'll meet him there.  Until then, stop expecting us to fix every problem on the planet."

After drying the dishes he plops down on the couch next to Tony, "People always demand what they think they're entitled to and when they don't get it they blame us instead of taking responsibility themselves."

"Why are you always so rational?" Tony smiles as he drapes an arm over Peter's shoulders. "I should probably be calling you my daddy."

That sends a feeling of... something through him. It's akin to lust, but different, he's not sure how to describe it, "That sounds hot... but I like being your baby." He leans into Tony and rests his head on the man's shoulder.

"Are you sure, Daddy," Tony asks, his nose sliding up the shell of Peter's ear because it's the closest thing to his face when he turns. "I could also just call you degrading things and pull your hair."

"Fffuuuuuck." He moans, then brings a hand up to bite his knuckles, his neighbors can _not_ hear them or this is all over, "The things you do to me. Sometimes I still can't believe you're real, or that you're really here with me. I'm so afraid I'll wake up one day and this is going to be a dream."

Tony would usually try to supply something cheesy and suave. A diversion. With every past lover, he did.  Peter, like any other partner, deserved his best effort. So he tightens his fingers on the boy's shoulders.  Pulls him into a closer, half-hug, and kisses Peter's cheek. "You don't have to worry or be afraid. We're a good match.  In fact, a perfect match. I'm real. I'm here. I'm not leaving your side."

"We really are perfect." He agrees before he turns his head so he can meet Tony's eyes, then press forward for a light kiss, wondering if the man will ask him to stop given where they are.

Tony smiles against Peter's mouth, but presses their foreheads together to avoid letting their lips linger.

He stands up after a moment and grabs Tony's hand, "Come on." He says, a playful smile tugging at his lips.

Tony plants himself. Nearly sinking into the couch like a stubborn schoolboy. "I came to watch a movie!"

Peter scoffs. Since Tony isn't going to move the boy sees only one other option, stradding the man, pressing their groins together, "I thought you came to cum?" He insists.

The heat was present in the hall but flares as Peter straddles his waist, "Baby, come on.  I came to show you that I love your presence even more than I love your blowjobs."

"Oh, I know you do..." He says locking his fingers around the back of the man's neck, "but how often do you think we will have this chance? The opportunity to defile my own room. Come on... I want my sheets to smell like you." He presses their foreheads together like Tony did before and he slowly rolls his hips into the man's cock beneath him.

Tony closes his eyes. Perhaps if he can't see the open lust on Peter's face, he can focus on not creaming his slacks.

"Please Tony. I need this." He says, giving him another quick, but wet kiss, "I need my big, strong Daddy to make love to me. I need him to mark my room so when I'm sad and alone I can smell my pillow and think back to what we did here."

Tony doesn't fight, but he still refuses to give in. "Do you really think buttering me up is going convince me?"

"Can you imagine," he purrs in the man's ear, "me humping my pillow in the middle of the night. Biting my sheets so Aunt May won't hear me as I fuck myself to your scent."

"Can you imagine how close we'll feel if we just watch a movie and cuddling?"

He pulls away to look Tony in the eye, a more somber expression on his face, "You really don't want to?" He asks, trying not to sound too sad.

"I do want to," Tony admits. His hands peacefully coming to rest on Peter's hips. "I just think the day will come where you feel I don't value you and I think today can be proof I do."

"I don't know why you'd think that. You're the only one who listens to my ideas. You let me help with your work which is the highest honor I can think of." He says, holding Tony close and resting cheek to cheek, eyes closed.

"I think we should respect your aunt."

"Because it's so much different here than it is back home." He's not sure when Tony's house became "home" in his mind but it's the truth. Peter isn't sure how to get the man to budge on the issue, but he's a bright kid, he will figure something out. He sighs an overly dramatic, "Fine." And rolls off the man, sitting next to him again but keeping their bodies pressed together.

Tony finally turns up the volume on the tv and cosies up next to Peter.

Peter keeps a hand on Tony's thigh, rubbing his thumb. He doesn't pay attention to what they're watching, just trying to to think of a way  to get the man to give in. An idea starts to take hold and the gears turn in his head. He wonders if the man can hear his heart racing. When the commercial break pops up he turns the tv off, "Can we do something?" He asks, looking at Tony with a sideways glance, hoping he sounds casual.

"Sure," Tony shrugs. Expecting an invitation to play a game or perhaps leave the apartment.

Peter stands up and tugs on his hand.

Tony stands. "Are we leaving? Should I get my wallet?"

"No. No you won't need that." He says, dragging him down the hall to his bedroom.

Tony realizes where they're going and digs his heels in. "Baby, the living room is fine."

"No funny business," he says, holding his hands up in surrender, _for now_ , he doesn't add, "but I actually need something in there to do it. So the living room actually isn't fine." And he walks away, intentionally swaying his hips just enough that it might be an accident. Entering his room he hopes Tony will follow.

Tony remains in the hall. Thankful that Peter let him go. "Honestly, no funny business."

"I already said that," he calls from inside the room, "now come here."

The man sighs. He doesn't trust he'll leave the apartment before the kid wears down his resolve.  He steps into Peter's doorway.

Peter is messing with his radio in his room, flipping between stations. He gives a backwards glance to Tony when he comes in and smiles softly, then returns to trying to find a song that will work.

Tony leans in the doorway. The vision of his teen lover just casually existing in his room is enough to recall his memories of when they first met. The moment Tony realized the kid was... quite gorgeous.  Months of guilt and anticipation return to him. He never should have entered this formerly sacred ground.

He settles on a slower song that he doesn't know the lyrics to, but the horns in the background give an aura of hope to his mind. He walks up to Tony and outstretches his hand, "Mr. Stark, may I have this dance?"

Tony grins. Feels the heat on his cheeks and knows he's blushing like some shy maid being asked to prom. He drapes his hand over Peter's. Curtsies, lightly, and steps forward to place his fingers on Peter's waist.

Peter rests his hand on Tonys' shoulder, "Honestly, I have no idea how to dance," he says, flushing as well, "but I didn't exactly get to go to Homecoming... and even if I did the person I wanted to dance with wasn't there."

Tony pulls Peter in closer. Their proximity keeping him from looking at the boy and possibly making him uncomfortable. He gives Peter a chaste kiss to the temple and leans his cheek against Peter's hair.

He leans against Tony and lets the music guide them. The only thing he tries to focus on is how much love fills his heart... and not stepping on the man's feet.  
  
"I love you so much..." And it's silly but worry still plagues him. He knows, he _knows_ Tony isn't just using him for sex, it's something the man focuses on more than he does. But it doesn't stop him from being nervous about how precarious everything they have is, and how easily it can be taken away. He instinctively clutches to Tony tighter, at least for now they can have this, have each other.

Tony simply repeats Peter. "So much" barely covers how he feels. He sighs and closes his eyes, resting his head on top of Peter’s and enjoys the soft pace of their movement. This is beautiful, what they have is beautiful, and he will prove to Peter that he loves every tiny intimacy they’re ever able to share.

Peter feels Tony's guard down, and he knows he can't strike like a spider on his prey, he needs to constrict like a snake. As much as he loves this, there are more pressing matters he needs to take care of... like getting the man in his bed, "I'm surprised you haven't made fun of me yet." He murmurs.

"About what?" Tony pecks Peter's hair, again. Maybe it's enough to show the boy nothing about this is a joke.

"About my room," and he does blush for real, "I would've thought you'd expect something more... mature than comic books and Star Wars posters."

"We like the same things," Tony shrugs. He doesn't want to think about their surroundings.  The everpresent scent of Peter that hangs in the air. The kitschy bedsheets he wants to make a mess of. "I like that about you."

"Yeah but," He moves away and plops down on his printed sheets. He lets his legs spread on the bed like a toddler playing with toys ad he holds the blanket up, "Even I think it's a little ridiculous I still sleep with this stuff... I've had it since I was a _child_." He accentuates the last word.

Tony meets Peter's eye as the song ends. A commercial starts playing and he stands still for a long moment. Even as the commercial ends, he hasn't spoken, yet. Peter's close. So close to hitting that right nerve and Tony almost hates himself.

"I mean," He gets up, ignoring the hungry look in Tony's eyes, "everything I have is like that, like look at this!" He strides over to his dresser and opens his underclothes drawer, pulling out socks and underwear that are covered in little moons and dinosaurs respectively.

"Cute," Tony comments.  His own socks are Captain America themed.  He pulls the leg of his pants up. Shows off just a bit.

"Avengers are different," He scoffs, tossing his Thor underwear at the man, "that's fun since you're a part of them. But flowers?" He holds up another pair, white and covered in little, multicolored daisies, "I had to have had these since I was twelve, can you imagine me in them now?" He plays it off as a joke but he knows what Tony will think about.

Tony's mind veers exactly where Peter leads it. Hairless limbs and bigger eyes.  He drops his pant leg and sighs. "I... I definitely can." 

"So like," he once again tries to ignore the man's tone. He keeps his voice level but his cock has other ideas with what he's about to do. Though, he supposes it doesn't matter now. He stands up and casually unbuttons his pants, letting them fall to the ground and kicking them away to a corner, just like any teenage boy should instead of using his hamper.  
  
He's standing there in Iron Man underwear, the name printed across his ass in curly font and his hard cock is straining Tony's arc reactor on the front, "this isn't that bad since you're my boyfriend, like you said, even you wear Avengers stuff."

Tony's lips part. He's immediately panting. He'd held back but the bulge of juvenile cock and the intense feelings that come from seeing his boy  _branded with his name_ is overwhelming, at best.

More than anything, he doesn't want the kid to feel rejected now that he's laid everything out, explicitly.  
  
"You look..."  
  
He swallows.  
  
"Good."

"Are you wearing any character underwear today?" He asks with a smirk and takes hold of Tony by the belt, slowly starting to undo the leather that's worth more than his apartment.

Tony shrugs. "I was feeling a Halloween vibe, this morning," he explains before Peter reveals spiders printed on red briefs. He's just as hard as Peter. Cock twitching as they both help him shimmy out of his pants.

"Oh... look at that." He says reverently once his pants are down, "We match. So perfect like you said." He drags a finger down Tony's clothed erection, "I'm sure Halloween was the only thing on your mind this morning..." Then daringly he looks up at his older lover, "Did you think about me when you woke up?"

Tony gasps at the touch. His gaze is hungry as he stares down at Peter's perfect face. He should just give in. Isn't his soul already damned for starting this relationship? Is it worse to fuck the kid in his aunt's home? Is it worse to fuck the kid while surrounded by lego structures and figurines? Is it worse to picture him at twelve than it is to touch him at fifteen?  
  
Tony licks his lips. Bites the bottom on, absently before he speaks. "Yes, all morning. Especially in the shower."

"Oh?" He asks, continuing the light touch up and down, "Did you wake up hard?"

Tony shudders. He squeezes his eyes harder. Shutting off the sight of his perfect little boy. "I woke up sticky."

"You came all over your sheets?" He asks, moving forward. He takes Tony's hand and places the other on his shoulder like before. The tune on the radio doesn't match the way he softly starts swaying both of them, "Did you dream of me then?"

"Most likely," Tony replies. He barely remembers any of his dreams. But to wake up sticky... it was likely a dream about Peter.  He loosens up, dancing to the music and scrubbing his hands over Peter's chest.

Peter grinds their cocks together now they're so close. He whispers, "Tell me what you thought of in the shower..."

"Doesn't matter," Tony quickly supplies. "What if your aunt comes home?" Tony says. One last ditch effort for the illusion of decency. He pulls his hips backward.

"It does matter, everything you think about matters to me." He follows Tony's hips, not letting them disengage that easily, "And she told me she had a double shift at the hospital, she shouldn't be home until at least ten."

"Your neighbors..."

"What about them?"

Tony doesn't respond. He pulls his hips back, again. Puts a little muscle into prying Peter off him. "Baby, this is... different from what we usually do. A line we shouldn't cross."

Peter uses his power to at least lock their hands together, "I don't see why," he pulls the man over to the radio and turns it up to an almost too loud volume, "and as long as we keep our voices down, who will hear us?"

He knows his face his red with arousal. His eyes lilting with lust. He wants it. Likely needs to fuck this boy... but his willpower is, thankfully, still in place.  He won't take such an unnecessary risk just to get off.

He glances down and takes a breath. He looks back up at Tony with a wide eyes innocence that he hopes captures the way he was before he got these power and first hand experienced the worst of humanity. Bright eyed and bushy tailed, curious and determined, he asks, "Daddy, please. I need your help." He lets his voice raise even higher, there's a slight drawl to his vowels that gives an overall more childlike sound, "I feel funny, I don't know what's wrong."

Tonu shakes his head, smiling. "You're so evil. God."

"Am... am I evil?" He puts on his best voice of feigned horror, "Is that what this is? Why I feel so tingly... _down there_?"

"Nooo, drop character, baby. You know we can't." Tony tries to back away, again. Toward his pants. Toward decency.  His cock is leaking. The spiders smeared with further evidence of his lust.

He resists saying _But my Spidey senses are tingling._ "Please, it's strange and it won't go away." He keeps up the act for now. If Tony really wants him to stop he will, but for now he pulls the man to his bed, "Just, let me show you."

Tony follows. Lands where Peter leads him to. _Don't say Daddy. Don't say Daddy. Don't say Daddy._

He pulls down his underwear and tosses them somewhere, nothing matters right now other than Tony's complete attention. The boy lays down on the bed beside Tony's seated form. "Look. It's all stiff, and when I stroke it it jumps and dribbles." He says, running the pads of his fingers up as it twitches, "Do you wanna try it Daddy?" He asks as innocently as he can manage given the way his lust is seeping into every part of his body right now.

Tony leans over Peter. Face intense. "Baby," he murmurs. His hand crawling up Peter's side. "You can't ask me to try something like that with you being so young." He wonders how old.

"But it feels funny when I do it..." He says, playing the son who hasn't even had the sex talk yet, "and I don't know why. Do you know what this is?"

Tony rubs Peter's inner thigh. Teasing. The sound of his radio blaring in the background isn't loud enough to hide how his heart thrums in his ears. "Were you thinking about Daddy before it got like this?"

"Uh-huh." He says, looks down at his bed like he's embarrassed, "I'm so sorry... did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," Tony whispers. "This just means you really love me. I love you, too, baby boy."

"I do Daddy, I love you so much." He really feels like he's losing himself in this role, feeling younger as his previous worries go out the window, the only thing on his mind is his Daddy taking care of him.  
  
He cocks his head that's still hung low as he looks at Tony's lap, "Daddy... yours looks big too."

Tony's fingers grip Peter's thigh. He twitches violently. Cock stretching his underwear obscenely. "Is it big, baby?"

He swallows and nods, "You look bigger than me, can I see?" He asks, reaching for the hem of his underwear.

Tony allows Peter to pull him from his underpants. He smiles at the boy. Lust drunk and eager.  He's ashamed of how wet his cock his. Precum dribbling down the side into his dark hair.

"Oh wow!" He exclaims, "You're so big Daddy, and your hard like me!" He says, trying to sound excited over something they share together.

Tony lets the fingers digging into Peter's thigh travel upward. Teasing the boy's balls.  "Do you want to give Daddy a little kiss?"  
  
He moves himself so that he's hovering over Peter.

Peter moans at the soft caress. He's already cum this morning thinking of Tony joining him at his home but somehow he's impossibly hard and almost ready to shoot his load. He whispers, "But... I thought only grown-ups kissed?"

"You're a big boy. Daddy's smart, little man."  Tony's already pressing down on top of the boy. Buttoned shirt keeping him half decent.  He presses his lips to Peter's cheek. "Do you want to kiss? Like a grown up?"

"Okay, Daddy." He says, turning his head and catching Tony in a searing kiss

Tony pulls Peter closer. Allows their naked cocks to finally touch.  As they grind against one another, he throws am arm around Peter's waist. Comfortable with the boy settled on top.

He rolls with the man and bares his hips down, their precum mixing together, "If we can kiss... what else can we do Daddy?"

Tony grinds against Peter. Significantly harder. Rougher. "This. Is Daddy making you feel good?"

"Mhm. It feels nice Daddy but… I want more." He bites his lip in feigned ignorance.

Tony snakes his arm around. The one at Peter's waist braces the boy as he pops his index fingers between solid cheeks. Presses inward to tease the boy by fingering him with shallow strokes.

"Oh..." he breathes and it's not fake at all, "that feels really nice Daddy. I love it."

Tony forces his finger deeper. Allows a second to join it because be knows Peter can take it. "Do you want to kiss Daddy, again? Kiss me while I play with your pretty, little body?"  
  
His cock is so hard he can't determine how long he'll last. He's never indulge his kink like this. Has never really allowed his past lovers to call him daddy. What was once disgusting to him floods his spirit. Spills over from the head of his cock. Precum dribbling copiously as they continue to rub against one another.

"Please..." His voice is hoarse, already totally fucked out. He leans up to kiss Tony, with the way the man is holding his hips off the bed he practically has to do a sit up to kiss him. The only parts of his body that are still on the mattress are his feet, his legs squeezing on either side of the man's hips.

Tony indulges his little boy. Kissing and nibbling at his skin.  He can't stop panting. Can't stop leaking. He pulls Peter's hips to his waist.  Holds him down to maneuver his own cock underneath Peter's pert posterior.  
  
He then pushes the boy back onto his raging erection. Hilts himself quickly.  "Daddy needs this!" Tony exclaims as he begins fucking Peter into the superhero bedsheets.  
  
He's trying to be quiet, but the bed indeed squeaks and taps against the wall with their rhythm.  He pumps hard and fast. Lost in his passion.

Peter can do nothing but hold on for the ride. After the initial shock of being speared so brutally without proper preparation or time to adjust, he's lucky that Tony hits his prostate with each thrust because he knows he'd be quite uncomfortable if not. The way Tony feels so big inside him right now he can almost delude himself his body is smaller than it really is. He can't stop the sounds that involuntarily slip from his lips and he's thankful he had the foresight to turn the music up.

"Thank you, baby," Tomy grunts against Peter's neck. "You make daddy feel so good.  So fucking... Ah! Daddy's gonna cum. Fuck. I'm so close."

He reaches down to his own cock and starts tugging, "Me too Daddy, me too. I'm almost there." The way his body is being abused feels amazing. Pain and pleasure bringing his already heightened sensations even higher until he's soaring.

Tony whispers to Peter. Realizing his announcement of his impending orgasm was far too loud even with the radio on.  
  
"How old are you, baby?"  
  
He bites down on Peter's clavicle as his hips speed up. Ready to take their last few strokes.

"F-five Daddy. Your five-year-old baby." He says, matching the low tone and he cums all over both of them and he waits to take Tony's deep inside.

Tomy shudders. The pitch of his voice elevating as he cries out in orgasm.  He manages to whisper, again but his voice is no longer deep and throaty. It's squeaky and piercing as his pleasure wracks him, mind and soul.  
  
"Five!  Oh, fuck... oh baby,"  Tony rams into Peter. Holding still as he unloads.  He kisses every inch of Peter's face. "My five year old little baby. Daddy's sweet little fucktoy.  Fuck. Five and taking daddy's cum like a tiny, little champ. Fuuuuuuck... I love you, Peter. I love you. Love you.... fucking love you."

The desperation and the love and the raw _need_ in Tony's voice is enough to throw Peter off guard and he wraps his arms around the man, holding him tight, "I love you so fucking much. You're more than I ever deserved in life and I'm so lucky, so fucking luck to be by your side and call you mine."

"Five." Tony rolls off Peter. Panting and limp with spent lust, "Fuck."

He rolls over and tucks himself into Tony's side, feeling vulnerable and he doesn't want to lose contact. He’s feeling strange, like he’s teetering between two different people right now and he needs Tony close, his Daddy always makes him feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

Fear and Delight  
All the way through the night  
With a little derring-do I'll fall in love with you

* * *

  
Peter winces slightly, that fuck must've been rough for it to actually hurt him after.

"You okay, sweetheart? I didn’t mean to let loose, like that."

"It was great, honestly. I'm fine, I'll heal quick." He tries to keep his voice from cracking, he feels like he crashed back into his body after the headspace he was in before and it's throwing his emotions off.

Tony sighs. The world coming back to him, suddenly. "Did you text your aunt to let her know I got you lunch?"

"I'm sure she knows." His voice does break then, and tears spill down his cheeks. He turns his back to Tony, even though he stays pressed against him, and he tries to hide his face behind his cellphone as he texts Aunt May like the man said.

"Good boy," Tony coos.  He turns toward Peter's back.  Kisses his shoulder and holds him close. "I love you. Thank you for today, baby."

"No, thank you." He whispers through his tears. His body is stiff in Tony's grasp as he tries to prevent the man from feeling him shake with his sobs.

Tony knows Peter is crying, but won't make him feel uncomfortable by calling it out. "You're amazing, darling."  
  
He starts rubbing Peter's hip. Hoping to comfort him.  "Do you need anything, right now? Water?"

He shakes his head and turns back to Tony, he told the man he doesn't want him to hide his feelings... how can he be open if Peter does the same things? He mumbles, "Will you just hold me?" As he stares at the arc reactor, trying to figure out why he's feeling so bad.

Tony cards his fingers through Peter's hair.  Presses tiny kisses along his jaw. "You did so well, baby."  
  
He continues the gentle massage up Peter's hip and onto his torso as they lay with each other. "I'm sorry to bring up the outside world so quickly.  Just stay with me, here. Safe and happy. There's nothing for us to worry about."

He nods and tries to quiet his mind, revel in the man's attention. Slowly his breathing starts to even out and he isn't crying anymore, he feels more like himself with each, soft caress of Tony's fingers. Wiping his eyes he says, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok," Tony whispers as he presses another kiss into Peter's shoulder. "Never apologize for needing me. Next time, I'll make sure all the little things that need to be taken care of happen before we get in bed."  
  
Tony knows what happened, but it's a conversation for another day. Likely still too heavy for their afterglow.  He hasn't needed much aftercare with Peter, before. But he'll focus on it when they pretend he's a younger boy.

"Little things?" He questions, "Like what?"

"Texting Pepper or your aunt. Turning off bunsen burners in the lab.  All the things that might distract me when I just want to lay next to you and hold you close," Tony responds.

"Gotcha." He replies... he feels a bit better, but still pretty raw. He didn't realize what happened could happen but Tony doesn't seem all that surprised by it... so he decides to question the man later. Right now he just needs to feel secure again

Tony whispers words of praise to Peter. Even about things that have nothing to do with sex. Robberies he's stopped. Formulas he solved for Stark Industries. The cute outfit he wore to Tony's a few months ago.  Any little thought that proves his affection, he just speaks them out loud. Continuing to kiss Peter's hair and shoulders.

He cuddles into the warmth and the kindness and eventually he's smiling, blushing under the praise. He tries to lighten the mood, "What outfit?"

"You know. Brown cardigan. Those red jeans you look so damn good in."  
  
Tony chuckles.  Peter's lighter mood is infectious. He then whispers against the nape of Peter's neck. "You looked like a college professor, Dr. Parker."

He shivers, "I like the sound of that." He smiles, looking into Tony's eyes again finally, "But I think I'd prefer Dr. Stark."

"Dr. Peter "Spiderman" Stark."

He laughs and kisses Tony, "I'm feeling better."

"Let's do some laundry and check to find out what homework you're missing." Tony grins back. "Welcome back to the real world."

"What happened there?" He asks sitting up and stretching. He surprised to find he still feels sore inside, "Why did I... freak out like that?"

"Hard to explain. Mind if I google it?"

"Um... okay?" He says frowning.

Tomy chuckles. "I think if I try to explain it, I'll just confuse you.  Do you want me to try, anyway?"

"If you know what's going in, then yeah I'm curious. If not I can just do research myself but I'd rather that not happen again." He says, mind already whirring with wonders and ideas.

Tony pulls out his phone and Googles "dropping in bdsm."

He explains the nature of what Peter went through, he dives deeper in the talk about headspaces and how being jarred out of one can cause physical and emotional responses. Peter had probably been pulled in deep by their game and it was a shock to his system to be thrown back into his own reality. Tony wonders if the heightened sensations from Peter’s spidey powers causes him to feel the subspaces and drops more severely than a non-super person would.

As he speaks, Tony continues kneading Peter's muscles.  He even kisses the boy intermittently. After all, their mouths are close.  He sums up his little speech with a shrug, "See, I don't think that made any sense."

"No... I think I get it." He bites his lip, he doesn’t understand quite how it could happen but the brain is a crazy thing.

Tony crawls away from Peter. Stumbles away from the bed. "Grab your sheets. Don't need your aunt smelling me all over the place when she walks in."

He sighs, gathering his bedclothes. He does leave his pillow though, and hopes Tony's scent has rubbed off enough for him to smell it tonight.

They both spend an hour in the dingy, basement laundry room playing the old pinball machine that's set up in the corner.  Tony knows he shouldn't be so in love with someone so young, but moments like these remind him that Peter makes him the happiest he's ever been.

They cheer for each other when the other wins and though they're competitive, neither is a sore loser. Once Peter removes his sheets from the dryer, he laughs. "I've never stayed down here for a whole wash and dryer cycle..."

"But time flies when you're having fun?"

Peter smiles. "Yeah."

* * *

 Back in the apartment, Tony concedes that he doesn't know how to make a bunkbed and leaves Peter's bedroom to lean on the dining table. When Peter finishes up, he pads out of his bedroom in socks and slides a hand into Tony's. The older man brings it to his lips and kisses gently.  
  
"You were amazing, today," Tony whispers against his skin before letting go.

He looks up at him, timidly, and runs hus fingers through his brown curls. "You're not mad at me? For... seducing you into it?" He supposes that's what he did.

"Honestly, I'm flattered you want me that desperately," Tony admitted. "I feel like if I'd ever put my foot down, you would have respected that."

"I would've," he assures, "I promise." He stands on his toes and presses a soft kiss to the older man's cheek.

"So, will you respect me having you email your teachers to get assignments?  I don't want you to fall behind."

He groans but drops Tony's hand to go grab his laptop, "Yeah, I guess."

"What an amazing little scholar you are," Tony teases.

 As Peter types his emails, Tony pulls a device out of his coat pocket and sits it on a table. "You mind emailing me your unfinished assignments?  Even ones from before today?"

He glances over with a frown, "Alright... I don't have that much. I _do_ do my work you know."

Tony sighs. He picks up the device, taps it and it forms into a long, thin piece of metal. A ruler, "Well, what a lucky boy you are.  Good boys don't need to be spanked."

He side eyes the man as he hits send on the assignments. Closing his laptop, he puts it to the side and leans in towards Tony, "So I gotta be a bad boy for that treat?" He leers.

"A treat?"  Tony laughs. "What kind of little schoolboy wants to bent over a grown man's lap and spanked?

"The naughty kind." He walks over to the table Tony is perched on and places a palm on each of the Man's knees.

Tony spreads them in invitation.

"What do I have to do," he steps between the man's thighs, almost nose-to-nose, "to be a bad boy?"

Tony smiles.  Tilts his chin up to lick Peter's lips. "I'd like to see you be creative."

"Hmmmm..." He hums, he traces Tony's collar with a finger before moving to undo the top few buttons, "I think this is going to have to go."

"Why?"  Tony slides Peter's fingers away from his clothes.  Chuckles politely as he holds those venturing fingers with one hand and reaching around to slap the ruler playfully against the boys' bottom. "I don't think I need to undress to punish you. And I still don't think I have a reason. You're so well-behaved. Aren't you?"

He continues unbuttoning his shirt until he can push it off the man's shoulders, "I'm disobeying you. I think that's not what a good boy does..."

The older man sighs. "Well, explain to Daddy why he doesn't need a shirt."

"I thought you wanted me to be creative?" He pours back.

"Think of this as an English lesson. Use your words."

"But don't you want it to be a surprise?" He says, moving his hands back to the pants they just put back on.

"I want a bedtime story about what a bad boy my little Peter is," Tony insists.  He doesn't care that they're still hours away from bedtime. He snaps the ruler against Peter's bottom.  Not hard enough to hurt. Just enough to tease. "Safe word is ‘Pineapple’ as always."

His hips thrust forward and he intentionally lets out an obscene moan, before biting back, remembering the neighbors.  
  
"I've been such a bad boy Daddy," he says, faking a guilty voice like one used in confessional, "Today, I touched another man."

Eyes focused on the movement below his waist, Tony sits back in his chair.  Legs parting wider as he peels Peter's hands away from him. "How shameful. What urges convinced you to touch another man, today?"

"H-he told me to..." He mumbles, backing away from the man.

"Did he tell you to because he knows you're a slutty little boy?"  Tony knows Peter could force him backwards, but he sits tall. Holding back because he loves these games almost as much as he loves fucking his little darling.

"Yeah, he said he knew I could take a great big cock in my mouth because I'm a slut. He had me get on my knees like this." And he does, kneeling down a few feet away from Tony.

"Were you that far away?" Tony taps the ruler against his own thigh, idly. "Did he force you to crawl to him?"

"Mhm," he almost whimpers, slowly crawling towards Tony, "then he shoved me under his desk."

Tony fakes a little yawn. "Sounds like you're still a good little boy. I won't punish someone who didn't _want_ to do bad.  You're free to go.  ...or is there something else you'd like to confess?"

"But I did want it... I wanted so bad I did _everything_ he asked me to, just so he would let me cum." He accentuates the word and wonders how the man will take it.

Tony drags the ruler up his thigh. Across his own, hardening cock. He digs the side of it into the bulge in his pants.  The fabric stretches taut to show him off. "I don't think I understand. Were you aroused while he forced you to touch him, young man?"

"I wanted it so much, I started leaking in my pants." He settles between Tony's legs and rests a head on his knee, imagining _he_ was the one doing these things to Peter, "He put a collar around my neck and held a chain attached to it. He used it to make me take him deeper when I couldn't . He told me I could cum if I kept the collar on and promised to be his forever... so I did."

Tony frowns. "Are you leaking, now?"

"I'm always a messy little boy when I might get cock, I don't care who's it is." He moves and nuzzles his face into Tony's groin through his pants.

Tony's mouth drops open. He shudders at the contact. "I love...." he pauses. Realizes he needs to stay in character. "I need to see your cock. Only naughty boys get hard at the thought of getting another man's cock."

Peter sits back and undoes his pants. He teasingly pulls his cock out, letting it hang over the hem of his boxers, hard and dripping precum.

Tony leans forward,  again. He stares at the boy's cock.  Still in character, he manages to sneer through his attempts to smile.  He reaches down and slides the ruler up Peter's length. Gentle and careful.  
  
"This is absolutely unacceptable. A slutty boy like you does, indeed, need a lesson."

"Yes Daddy, I'm such a slut. I need to be taught how to be a good boy again." He shudders at the way the ruler teases his cock.

"I want you to undress. Fold your clothes, neatly.  Sit them on the table near your homework," Tony instructs.  He's not sure if Peter likes the stern version of him. So, he's careful not to ask for too much, too soon. Something in the back if his mind tries to convince him to calm down. To take at least a day for Peter to truly prepare for another intensely kinky scene... but Tony hqs always been wreckless and Peter seems fine. "Then, I want you to stand perfectly still until I'm ready for you."

He whimpers at the commanding tone. It reminds Peter when they're in a fight and Tony takes the lead of the team, barking orders and instructions... God he always used to get so hard in those scenarios.  
  
He does as he's told and takes care that his clothes are carefully folded and he freezes in front of the table, hands clasped in front of him, back to the man.

Tony stands up, then.  Hovers just behind Peter.  Breathing down his neck but not touching him.

Peter shivers, eyes closing, he wants to reach behind him and drag Tony in for a kiss. But he stays in his role and holds back.

"Good boy," Tony whispers.  Lips close to Peter's ear. It's intoxicating standing in the boy's simple kitchen.  Near his open, bedroom door. The place smells of Peter and a hearty lunch. It almost makes him feel like a real dad.  Well-fed, stern, and serious. Waiting for the lady of the house to return while he plays games with his son that she'd never approve of. "I want you to tell me about this older man. What does he look like?"

"He's uh," his mind races. He tries to think of a male figure other than Tony, someone who looks totally different... perhaps someone they knew, "He's got long blonde hair. A scruffy beard that feels nice when it tickles my little body. Blue eyes like the sky."

He'd hate to admit it, but the image of Thor forcing Peter to suck his cock catches him off guard.  Thor is playfully gentle with humans. So, imagining the man aroused and using a young boy just to get off sets Tony on fire.  He rests a hand on Peter's naked hip. Licks up the shell of his right ear. "Was he rough with you, little boy?"

"Yes," he breathes, "he was so hard and it was so fast. I couldn't catch my breath... Daddy I was scared." He drops his voice to a frightened whisper.

"That's your own fault," Tony snaps. He bites Peter's ear lobe but doesn't linger.  A sharp nip and then he pulls away. He moves his head to whisper in the opposite ear.  "Slutty boys deserve what they get."

"I do," He says, "I'm such a bad boy, I need to be punished. Help me be good Daddy, please."

Tony allows his hips to press forward.  His clothed erection digging into Peter's ass. "Did you think about that while you were choking on another man's cock? Did you worry about being a _good_ boy?"  
  
The ruler travels around to Peter's front.  Lightly tapping against his hard cock. "I just think you'll get off on your spanking.  You'll end up cumming on daddy's lap like the slut you are."

"No, I didn't worry about being a good boy then... " He says, and does his best not to cant his hips backwards into Tony's cock, "but I want to be good for you Daddy. I want to do what you want." He hears it himself before he really comprehends it, his voice rises higher and his words start drawing out the letters again. His brain starts to return to that fuzzy place it was before, being pulled into the role of a child. He's teetering somewhere on the edge, enough that he knows it's happening but not enough to pull back into his normal headspace as Tony called it.

"Daddy doesn't want another man owning you," Tony responded.  He sucks in a deep breath, sniffing Peter like some animal intimidating his prey.

"But..." He starts, voice whiny, "but I like my teacher's cock? It's so big and I like licking it. And he makes me cum and I feel so good." He knows he's teasing his "Daddy" but he likes it when Tony's possessive of him.

The fingers on Peter's hip tighten.  He yanks the boy back against him. Bulge nestled between the boy's cheeks. "You're _mine_ "

"Daaaaddyyyyy..." He whines again, "but I promised my teacher," his bottom lip trembles as he pouts, "he gave me a collar, he said he owns me, I _promised_ him. And you told me never to break a promise."

"You can't promise something that doesn't belong to you," Tony whispers.  Voice hot and dangerous on the back of Peter's neck. He licks the skin, there, as the fingers on his hip slide around to grab and handful of his pert ass. "You've always been mine and mine alone."  
  
Tony doesn't know what comes over him, but he bites Peter.  The hard muscle where his neck and shoulders all meet. His teeth latch down and he doubts the boy could pull away without leaving a piece of himself behind.  His cock twitches between Peter's cheeks. A heavy and consistent throb.

Peter's lost. He can hear himself cry out at the intensity of the pain as his mind drifts away. There's something about not seeing Tony behind him that forces the fantasy further, pushing him fully into the headspace of a confused and frightened and _very_ aroused child. He's shaking all over, his knees buckle, and he falls.

Tony throws an arm around Peter's waist.  Holding him up as his knees go weak. He licks at the mark he just made.  Knowing the sting and the comfort likely mix beautifully. He switches to warmer words in warm breath, "Daddy loves his little slut.  I'll teach you to do better. Stand up, baby. You can do it."

"Yes, Daddy." He says in a small voice. He gets his feet under him and focused on his Daddy's words, waiting for directions to follow.

Tony drags Peter backwards. Takes a seat while the boy continues to stand. "Lay across Daddy's lap."

Peter is glad for the orders and hastily moves to comply. He lays on Tony's lap and feels his cock smearing over the man's pants, getting them dirty, he feels ashamed, "I'm sorry Daddy..."

Tony shoves his fingers into Peter's hair. Yanks so hard his head snaps back. "Be careful, little slut. Everything you get on me, I'm going to make you lick off."

He gasps and tears prick at his eyes from the force. He tries to nod but that just pulls harder and he says, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Daddy's good to you, right? You love your daddy, don't you?"

"I do, I do." And he says it like a promise, like a vow, "You're so good and I love you so much. You're my Daddy."

"Count," Tony instructed as he lets go of Peter's head.  The chair is too low to and Peter too lanky for him to instruct the boy to hold on to the chair-legs, but maybe the kid would do something else, instinctively, to ground himself.  
  
Tony raises his arm unreasonably high.  Then he shakes his head at himself and lowers it.  From barely a foot away, he taps Peter's right cheek rather softly.

Peter flinches at the contact but no pain comes. It's confusing... and it makes the anticipation even worse, buzzing through him as though bees live in his veins. He bites his lip and has the gall to look back over his shoulder at the man, "Daddy?"

Tony glares at the boy.  "Stay in position."  
  
He shoves Peter's head back down.

He falls forward more and catches his hands on the floor. His brain kicks in enough so that he's gripping tight like the first time they were together like this. It feels like ages ago. As if they've been together their whole lives. His ass is straight up in the air now, completely vulnerable.

Tony slides the cold metal across Peter's ass.  Obviously teasing. He wants his boy to leak and dribble on his starched pants.  I wants to watch him lick it off. "If you love daddy, you'll ask me nicely to spank your little bottom.  You know it will hurt me far more than it hurts you. I need you to ask, politely, like a good boy."

"Please Daddy," he swallows, "please will you spank me? I need you to hit my bottom until I'm red and I've learned my lesson. I need you to make me into a good boy. Please?"

Tony's cock twitches hard against Peter's side and he knows his little lover can feel it. "Do you promise not to cum on daddy's lap?  Only bad boys cum when they're getting spanked."

"I'll try..." He says. He doesn't want to lie to his Daddy, he's not sure he won't cum, the man's hands feel so good.

"You _promise_ me, or I'll know you just want to stay a bad boy," Tony responds. "I'll know you don't love your daddy, at all.  You just want to keep sucking your teacher's cock like a slut."

"I do love you Daddy!" He tries to insist as though the implication is the worst thing in the world, "I promise. I promise I won't cum."

Tony slides the cold ruler between Peter's cheeks.  "Good boy."  
  
He yanks his hand back and brings the ruler down with a sharp, cutting blow.

Peter keens at the unexpected blow and his cock jumps. His breathing is coming in short as he focuses on not cumming in the spot, "O-one." He whispers.

Tony chuckles. He strikes another sharp blow.  A third draws a red welt across the boy's pale ass. The older man marvels at the straight line of angry red.  He drags the very edge of the ruler against it. He loses his character for a moment before picking it back up. "Fucking beautiful... Ah, Uh... Tell Daddy who you belong to."

"Y-you Daddy," his words tremble with pain and arousal, "only you. I'm yours." He practically collapses as the last blow lands on him. He whimpers out a “Ten.” and does his best not to curl up. He loves feeling exposed like this, loves when Tony takes charge, and he shudders in fear and arousal as his mind whirls with what Tony might do next.

Tony sighs with relief.  The kid either didn't notice he'd dropped character or simply didn't want to acknowledge it.  Tony had a hard time hurting Peter, but he'd always loved seeing the kid battle worn and bloodied. He wanted to tell himself it was simply Peter's ability to heal so quickly that made such feelings appropriate. Yet, he knew that no healing properties excused the fetish and he also knew the fetish came from his own tendency toward violent pleasure.  Visual evidence of Peter's pain likely meant the boy was as ecstatic as he was to fight. To bleed. "I have to fight not to be a slut. Every moment of my life. When you and I save the world, together... I have such thoughts."  
  
It was okay to play Superhero dad, right?

"You're a slut too Daddy?" He asks with a reverence that has no place in this conversation. Spoken in a way one might if they found out their father also played baseball when they were young, something that the two of them share that the child never knew. Awestruck, "What do you think about then?"

Tony slaps Peter's ass, again. Hoping the jolt can distract the kid from how hard his cock throbs at the innocent tone.  He recalls an actual incident.  
  
"Your first fight alongside me," he starts. "I was already disarmed by how good your petite, little body looked in my suit. Then, I saw you in action.  I had my own work cut out for me, but I had to take little glances at you."  
  
He slaps Peter's ass, again.  Finally switches to the other cheek. "I told myself it was because I needed to make sure you were ok. Protect you.  But do you know why I couldn't stop watching you?"

His own cock feels like it's about to release without any touch to his prostate and he intentionally keeps himself from grinding down. It hurts so bad and he squeezes his eyes against the blinding pain from the pleasure and asks, "Why?"

"Because, even with all those distractions, I felt myself getting hard," Tony whispers as he purposefully forces himself not to touch Peter, again. Not to move. "Minutes later, when you were laid out on the tarmac groaning and hardly able to move, I asked you to sit it out  ...but I wanted to ask you something else, entirely."

"Did you want me to suck your cock Daddy?" He asks and for the first time let's his hips buck into Tony's slightly.

"With my adrenaline pumping? My anger through the roof? And your sexy little body panting and writhing in front of me? I wanted to rip that suit off you and fuck you right there in front of everyone."

"You wanted everyone to watch you fuck your son? Your little baby boy? Claim me for whoever is around to see?" He's still too stuck in his spot as a little right now to really connect all the dots. It's like walking through a dreamscape almost, where the mind isn't quite all there, in that place between awake and asleep. All he can think about is how perfect his Daddy is and how hot his lust feels. How much he wants to be bent over and ravaged and claimed in front of all his favorite heroes.

Tony sucks in a breath. Such dirty words and in such a cute, baby voice. He's going to cum, soon, and every ounce of him wants to be inside Peter when he does.  He pushes on Peter's side. "Get on the floor, bend over. Get down there, now. Hurry!"  
  
The entire time, he's fumbling wildly with his belt.  He slaps Peter's thigh to encourage the boy to move faster.

Peter jumps and quite literally falls to the floor. He flips over on his back and the man seems so much bigger than him from down here, "D-Daddy? What's going on?" He asks nervous.

Peter laying on his back gives Tony pause. That the boy might watch him, makes him slow down. Instead of plunging right in, he reaches over and slides a finger into Peter.  The boy has been fucked so often, two fingers fit rather easily.

He drops to the floor, arms splayed out and head hitting the linoleum almost painfully as his back arches in pleasure and he gasps out, "Daddy."

Tony crawls over the boy. Their limbs tangling as he wraps arms and legs in a position to hold Peter down. He lays his chest against Peter's. Whispers in the boy's ear. "I think you're too slutty to save. Right now, you probably want your father's cock inside of you. You're just an underage, little fucktoy for every grown man, you know."

The stern words peirce him in a way he's never really felt. The love for Tony as a mentor and lover and father all mixing into one in his mind at the moment and the disappointment strikes him like an icepick to the heart. The humiliation makes him twitch. He can feel the wet tears on his face and he looks away, ashamed to catch his Daddy's eyes, "I'm a slut. A useless toy. I'm so sorry Daddy. I'm sorry I can't be good."

Tony whispers against Peter's cheek as he continues to fingerfuck the boy with increasing intensity. "Perhaps you can learn your lesson as Daddy rapes your slutty ass. If daddy hurts you, maybe you'll finally want to be a good boy."

He starts sobbing now. Snaking his hands between them he hides his face, the top half of his body twists a little bit like he's trying to roll over on his side, but the confinement the man has him in prevents Peter from getting very far. He keeps crying, just mumbling a litany of, "I'm sorry Daddy." Over and over.

"But is it rape?" Tony reaches down. Bumps the slick head of his cock against Peter's hole. He speaks as if making an accusation. "You want Daddy's cock, don't you?"

Peter keeps his face hidden, but through muffled hands he manages to say, "I just want to make you happy Daddy. I want you to be proud of me."

Tony pulls Peter's face where he can see it. Holds him still. His cockhead pops inside of Peter and he immediately pulls it out.  A tease. "Do you want daddy inside of you, baby boy?"

He has the choice. He can say no... he thinks there's another word he can say too but it's lost in the recess of his mind at the moment but it doesn't matter, because no matter what his answer will be the same, "Yes."

"Tell daddy you need it," Tony insists. The head of his cock popping in, then out, again. He loves being begged. Loves knowing Peter wants him more than anyone else.

"Daddy I'm a needy little slut and a bad boy and I need your fat cock in me, please let me have it." He begs, the words falling without much thought, just desperate to be filled up. They slur and squeak in his throat. A tiny boy with a thirst for cock is all he is. He's so wrapped up in their mutual fantasy.

Tony dips inside of Peter, again.  Holds himself there, longer. Cock throbbing and twitching within the tight hole... but he still pulls out.  He wants to make the kid desperate. Well, if he can manage to avoid cumming, himself. Peter's tear-streaked face, whimpers, and words are driving him closer and closer to the edge. "Daddy's going to enjoy fucking his little slut... I'll fill you up.  Mark you as my own. You don't belong to anyone else but me."

"Yes. You. Only you. I need you. Please. Daddy. _Fuck me_." He's pretty much incoherent, every inch of his skin feels like it's on fire and only his Daddy's touch will cool it. He needs to be fucked, be raped, be loved, he needs everything and this man is the only one who can provide it.

Tony finally thrusts until he's entirely hilted.  The heat and pressure immediately unbearable. He can't stop himself, cumming immediately and at length.  If Peter noticed his tears of pleasure, Tony didn't care. The boy was divine. Felt divine. Sounded divine.

As his orgasm ebbed, he found that his cock didn't immediately soften and the urge to relieve his bladder suddenly sang out louder than the arousal that had plagued his sense for hours.  "Fuck..."

Peter bites his bottom lip. Arms wrapping around Tony's neck to encourage him to stay inside.

Tony didn't manage to pull out before he let go.  Pissing at length as his hips finally start to pump forward.  He makes a mess of his suit and an even bigger mess of Peter and May's kitchen floor.  The splatter of bitter fluid gushing out of Peter's ass to splash on the linoleum below them is music to his ears.  God, if only he could cum again. "Mine, baby. You're mine, inside and out. Ah, fuck... my little boy."  
  
His tempo doesn't diminish as blasts of semen and piss ebb to a halt.  In fact, he's was trembling with quickly restored arousal. Could he cum again?  
  
Tony hooks Peter's legs over his sleeves and bends them down on top of the kid.  Kissing him and cursing about how fucking amazing he feels as he pistons in and out of the well-fucked hole he's still planted in.

Tony and Peter pant, together. The older man grunts directly in Peter's ear as his head drops to Peter's shoulder.

He's so close to shooting another load inside of the boy and he sounds like an animal rutting into its mate. "Fuck, baby. Marking you feels so fucking good. You're my tiny slut.  My baby. Fuck, you feel so fucking amazing. I'm going to cum. I'm cumming, again!"

Peter cums the moment he feels his Daddy release his first round of hot cum inside him. It's almost a muted pleasure, barely a relief and his body is still on edge. He's shaking with understimulation and overstimulation and he quite literally loses any thought that keeps him human, reduced to a nothing more than a mess of whiny, moaning nerves.  
  
It's because of this that he can't bring himself to say anything about the degrading act Tony unleashes upon him without permission and he's not even sure what is happening as he's stuffed more full than he's ever been before, and then the man starts fucking him again.  
  
He can feel the liquid pool out and soak underneath him. He feels like a fish out of water not doing much more than opening his mouth and making a mess of random sounds and noises that he wouldn't recognize coming from his own throat.

Tony is nearly standing as he continues to fuck Peter.  His cock bludgeoning the boy's prostate with previously unmatched force.  He's so close. Can feel himself cresting higher and higher toward another orgasm.

A new wave of pleasure sweeps the boy. It's a release unlike any other he's felt before. Instead of a single point of orgasm and come down like normal, this wracks his whole body although it's a quieter sort of lust. It rolls through him, and it doesn't stop. He feels his soft cock leaking and when he looks down a steady line of cum is driving from his cock where it lays on his stomach. He's able to find his voice again and moans, "Daaaaddyyyyy."

"I love you, baby," Tony says.  Forgetting his character though the action never stops. His frantic strokes are growing shorter.  A stumbling rhythm that's only designed to get him off. He plunges deep and pauses. Arms and legs both trembling as he cums, again.  This time not a full load, but still the full range of erratic sensation.

Peter takes it, his entire body still strung tight from the abuse, but his cock has finally stopped dripping. He doesn't notice the loss of character and he's at least back in his child headspace now that he's sated, he can't really think of much right now and responds on autopilot, "Love you, Daddy."

Tony sits back and somehow manages to pull Peter into his lap.  They're wet and sticky. They smell of every awful thing they've done during the day.  But he doesn't notice. Wouldn't care if he did notice. He just wants to wrap his arms around his sticky little baby and kiss his perfect face.  "I love you more than anyone in the world, my dear. I'll love you, forever."

Peter just lays there against the man's chest. He's totally drained; physically, emotionally, and especially mentally.

It's almost like his mind tried to reboot through the fog of where he's been through the past half hour of fucking. His expression is blank and he sits there boneless. He knows this is another drop but right now he can’t bring himself to care.

Peter wishes he could be anywhere but here, wishes he could just be asleep and not have to deal with the mix of nothingness and extreme emotions his body is cycling through.

Tony kisses his forehead, unaware of the boy's anguish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp turned fic so if some things sound off that's probably why. We decided there's not nearly enough content out for this ship and we had to contribute. - A1
> 
> A1 - Peter  
> A2 - Tony
> 
> Lyrics from "Fear and Delight" by The Correspondents
> 
> We have a blog! Come and chat with us at https://tonyandpeterstark.tumblr.com/


End file.
